Merlin que le ciel est beau
by Calypsotitaua
Summary: Que pense Ron sans le dire? Que dit Ron sans le penser?
1. Chapter 1

Merlin que le ciel est beau…

Et voilà, une heure à griller au soleil et je m'entends dire des stupidités. Oui, une heure et si je ne me presse pas, je crois que maman va envoyer une armée de trolls à ma recherche. Enfin trolls… je parle juste de mes frères pour commencer, des membres de l'ordre pour continuer et puis avec la chance que j'ai, d'ici vingt minutes, c'est tout le gouvernement qui sera en train de fouiller les hautes herbes à la recherche de mon corps séché par ce fichu soleil de plomb.

Oh que suis-je bête… je ne m'appelle pas Harry Potter… Juste Ronald Weasley.

Et encore une imbécillité… une de plus. Mais à m'entendre répéter que je suis jaloux de mon meilleur ami, j'en viens à m'en persuader moi-même. Finalement, il est peut-être plus dur de garder son intégrité quand on est le sixième enfant d'une famille que quand on en est le seul survivant.

Bon, si je reste allongé dans cette herbe encore un peu, je risque de ressembler à un scroutt à pétard. En même temps, je ne peux pas dire que la couleur rouge jurera avec cette robe verte que maman a décrété me faire porter pour le mariage de Bill. Ma chère mère… si je ne meurs de honte ce jour là… et bien ça sera pour un autre jour.

Le mariage de Bill… parlons-en. Est-ce réellement sérieux de se marier ce jour là ? Est-ce réellement sérieux d'épouser cette fille là ? Avec ces airs hautains à la française, elle m'en vient à me dégoûter de ce pays qui pourtant est réputé pour sa gastronomie. Le rapport ? Et bien que ce soit la fille ou le pays, l'un et l'autre semblent avoir un don pour masquer la vérité. C'est vrai, si vous ne faites pas attention à votre fourchette, vous pouvez vous retrouver avec un batracien planté au bout, si vous ne faites pas attention à votre frère, vous pouvez vous retrouver avec une fausse princesse surplombant de sa chevelure blonde votre famille.

Bon, ça c'est fait… en même temps, si je ne m'en étais pas chargé qui l'aurait fait… je recommence. En même temps si je ne l'avais pas fait, Ginny s'en serait chargée. Visiblement, elle n'a pas qu'une dent contre sa future belle-sœur, c'est bien tout le dentier de tante Iseult qu'elle brandit devant elle à chaque fois qu'elle l'a croise.

Ginny… elle n'est plus la même… Bien sûr qu'elle est forte, mais elle est tombée sur un os de troll, et forcément, elle aurait eu moins de mal si son balai avait pris feu durant un vol. Je l'avais prévenue… ce n'est pas un jeu, et de ces nombreux flirt, celui-là était celui de trop. Moi qui aurais cru vouloir faire la peau de celui qui la ferait souffrir, je me vois défendre Harry, une fois de plus. Pourtant, n'allez pas croire que je le comprends. Enfin… grrr, cette fois, Hermione n'est pas là pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées.

La vérité fausse, c'est que Ginny est trop jeune pour avoir un petit ami… sérieux ou pas, elle est trop jeune. La vérité vraie, c'est que j'étais enfin content de voir qu'elle avait assez mûri pour faire de bons choix. Ca, c'est ce que je croyais, mais il faut bien avouer, qu'elle n'a jamais autant pleuré que…

Argh, mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! C'est une simple ado, mon vieux ! Une simple ado. Ron, ressaisis toi et oublis le mal que ça te fait de voir sa mine renfermée… Finalement, elle était peut-être réellement amoureuse… Ron ! Oui, bon, c'est absurde, ma sœur amoureuse… en même temps, je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour remarquer ce genre de chose. Amoureux… ça veut dire quoi ?

Ginny avait raison, je suis sans doute trop butté et renfermé pour voir ce qui cloche chez moi. Enfin si, je sais ce qui ne va pas chez moi. C'est pas que je ne veux pas être comme tout le monde… Moi aussi j'aimerais avoir une petite amie, disons, dans les normes. Je ne parle pas de Lavande… cette fille a loupé sa vocation, c'est bien gnome de jardin qu'elle aurait dû faire. Tu peux l'envoyer aussi loin que possible, elle reviendra toujours avec cet étrange sourire suspendu à ses lèvres sur maquillées. Pourquoi suis-je sorti avec ? Parce que j'en étais arrivé à un point ou il vaut mieux être mal accompagné que seul et ruminant à la manière de Rogue dans un cachot poussiéreux, seulement fréquenté par les doxys. Et puis, on se contente de ce qu'on a non ?

En plus de ne pas avoir un nom qui attire la sympathie, j'ai également hérité de la couleur de cheveux qui va avec ce nom. Et puis, il y a tout le reste… Qui suis-je pour espérer avoir une de ces filles traînant sur les magasines moldus que papa ramène du travail ? Ou même… le rêve suprême, une de ces joueuses de quidditch de l'hémisphère sud. Finalement… j'en reviens toujours au même, Lavande n'embrassait pas si mal.

Bon, je vais essayer de me vider la tête avec toutes ces histoires, ce qui est sûr, c'est que je ne risque pas de m'exercer au French kiss cet été. Pourquoi est-ce que l'Egypte est le seul pays qui a bien voulu nous accueillir ? Là où les filles sont sous représentées… C'est sûr, il faut que je bouge d'ici… mais seulement quand cette abeille cessera de me tourner autour. Oh et puis, un bouton en plein milieu du nez pourra passer inaperçu. Je n'aurais qu'à dire que ça allait avec la robe. Fichue robe.

De toute façon, il y a toujours pire que soit… et dire que c'est censé rassurer. Personnellement, je me demande comment ces « pires que moi » peuvent survivre. Enfin, je suppose que si eux y arrivent… Je suis sûr que si Hermione m'entendait, elle me dirait « mais tu n'as pas honte de t'inquiéter pour des choses si futiles Ronald ! Je te rappelle qu'on est en guerre et que Harry va devoir… » et blablabla. Je vous épargnerais le reste de sa thèse qui au bout du compte en viendrait au même point : je suis un pitoyable énergumène doté d'un simple cerveau, où le bouton off ne marche qu'une fois sur deux, et d'un estomac plus gros que la normale.

Non mais franchement, pour qui me prend-elle ? Oui, bon, j'avoue que je n'ai pas la classe d'Harry, ni même la gentillesse de Neville. Je n'ai pas le charisme de Krum et je suis incapable de lui parler sans me sentir, au moins pendant un quart de seconde, idiot. Mais elle ? Elle est si… et puis quand elle… sans oublier ses… et des fois même elle… et puis quand…

Tout ça pour dire que je comprends pourquoi elle n'a jamais eu de petits amis. Car non, il n'a pas pu se passer autre chose entre elle et ce Krum que des lettres très courtes au vue du QI de Troll qu'entretient cet excellent joueur de Quidditch (quoi ? Le pauvre n'a que ça pour lui, il faut bien le mentionner non ?).


	2. Chapter 2

Alors voilà, le grand jour est arrivé… Celui où je vais devoir porter cette robe couleur crapaud et avancer jusque l'hôtel en tenant par le bras une fille dont je ne sais rien, souriant malgré le soleil qui me fera plisser les yeux. En même temps, je ferais bien d'en profiter, car c'est peut-être bien l'unique fois où j'aurais un contact physique de la journée.

En attendant, je regarde les invités débarquer un à un, je leur souris quand j'y pense et parfois même, je leur tends la main. Qu'est-ce que je ne ferais pas pour lire dans leur pensée… je suis certain qu'ils doivent bien s'amuser à me dénigrer, moi et ma robe de seconde main. Et puis, pourquoi est-ce que je dois rester planté là à attendre qu'on pose un regard sur cette cravate qui n'est jamais assez droite au goût de maman et sur cette tête qui n'a rien de très accueillante (ça c'est du made in Fleur). D'ailleurs, que fait-elle là ? A croire qu'elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que venir faire le tour de sa brigade d'élite. Elle serait pourtant mieux dans une pièce isolée à retirer quelques plumes de son corsage qui la font ressembler à un hippogriffe. Enfin, elle s'éloigne non sans un sourire faux.

Et moi ? Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Cette question, la première censée de la journée me fait réagir et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour transplaner, je me retrouve au même endroit… Fichu protection, pas moyen d'user de ce sortilège. Pire que Poudlard en période de guerre, ici tout le monde nous surveille, ici tout le monde et suspect. Je me décide donc à reprendre la bonne vielle méthode la marche façon autruche. La tête baissée, j'évite les regards de ces gens qui je le sais, n'attendent qu'une seule chose pour me faire remarquer qu'on se serait très bien passé de ma présence.

Je laisse mes pas me guider là où bon leur semble : loin de cette foule remuante et à mon grand désarroi, près des échos de conversation de la jeune mariée.

- Je t'envie réellement Fleur, je n'ai jamais vu de robe aussi belle que…

Cette voix… Je ne la connais pas mais ce que j'ai pus entendre des autres conversations me fait penser que ça ne peut être que sa demoiselle d'honneur. Celle qui a fait baver Fred et George avant de les remettre à leur place… dignement. Je tourne machinalement la tête vers le couloir qui a le bonheur d'être vide et je me risque à jeter un coup d'œil vers ces deux extraits de vélane qui conversent sur des choses si futiles que ça m'arrange. Et je n'ai juste le temps de distinguer ces cheveux si blonds qu'ils en semblent blancs avant de sentir une main se poser sur mon épaule.

Et voilà, je me sens rougir, bêtement. Pourtant je n'ai rien fait de reprochable… Pourquoi la porte était-elle entrouverte si… Voilà ce que j'allais dire à cet espèce de troll qui a le culot de me couper dans ma contemplation de… la future femme de mon frère. Merlin que je suis pathétique.

- Je…

- Je te cherchais Ron… On m'a dit qu'on t'avait vu passer par ici donc…Enfin, on ferait bien de s'éloigner, je ne suis pas censé voir Fleur avant qu'elle ne devienne officiellement ma femme.

- Je… oh… ok.

Voyons, j'ai réussi à enchaîner trois mots qui n'ont aucuns rapports entre eux mais le visage préoccupé de mon frère me fait bien vite oublier que quelques secondes auparavant, je me battais en duel contre ma conscience.

Son visage… je ne le reconnais plus vraiment. Il n'a plus rien de l'homme séduisant qu'il avait pu être, soyons franc. Si encore un Weasley pouvait prétendre l'être. Et ces pensées me font encore baisser la tête. Il faut que je m'efforce à paraître sûr de moi et que j'essaies au moins une fois de le regarder dans les yeux. C'est mon frère après tout… on a le même sang mais… pas la même chance.

Je le suis sans broncher, souriant aux remarques de ces personnes qui me prennent pour Percy. Pourquoi Merlin croient-ils que ça nous fait plaisir d'entendre un : « Par la fée Morgane qu'est-ce qu'il a grandi, je ne l'aurait pas reconnu ! ». Oui, sauf que ça aurait été plus facile de me reconnaître si au moins on s'était croisé une fois durant ces… 17 dernières années. Je me laisse pincer les joues par cette vieille femme qui dit être ma cousine du côté de mon père, et ce par alliance, oubliant un instant que ce rouge là risque de perdurer un peu plus longtemps. Puis je tente de rejoindre Bill en expliquant rapidement que je ne suis Ni Charlie, Ni Fred, Ni George mais bien Ron. Ronald, le sixième fils, celui qui se perd dans des caractères trop bien dessinés pour me laisser la moindre place.

C'est vrai ça, il y a l'aventurier, l'adulte, le roi des fonds de chaudrons, les jumeaux, celui qui arrive après tout ça et la petite dernière, fondement de grands espoirs au sein de cette famille de dégénérés. Forcément, devinez lequel passe par tous les prénoms avant que l'on ne trouve le sien… Mais je ne vais pas me plaindre, on ne m'a pas encore prit pour l'elfe de maison. Mais ça c'est peut-être parce que c'est de notoriété publique que les Weasley sont trop pauvres pour avoir ce genre de luxe.

Enfin je retrouve Bill et je retrouve mon courage pour le regarder dix secondes d'affiler sans tenter de dévier la tête. A quelques minutes de la cérémonie, j'ai peut-être l'espoir d'enfin savoir qui va m'accompagner jusque l'hôtel… oups autel. A moins que ma joie fut trop rapide et que l'on m'annonce que je suis relégué au rang de serveur. Avec la chance que j'ai, je n'aurais pas le droit d'utiliser la baguette et on m'offrira quelques minutes de répit pour que je puisse danser. Puis comme un bonheur ne vient jamais seul, ce sera Gabrielle qui me suppliera de lui offrir cette danse, oubliant que je déteste danser et que surtout, je n'ai plus l'âge de jouer à la poupée.

- Je sais qu'on avait prévu que tu fasses ton entrée avec…

Plouf, mon esprit s'est fermé à tous bruits extérieurs et je n'entends plus que la voix de mon frère. Comme ça, ils avaient bien prévu quelque chose pour moi. Oui sauf, que moi, personne n'avait pris la peine de me mettre au courant.

- Gabrielle… Ca lui aurait fait très plaisir mais Fleur… enfin, on a décidé que comme elle était demoiselle d'honneur, il fallait qu'elle fasse son entrée avant.

Les mots se font plus lointains, comme à chaque fois qu'on ne va pas droit au but. Alors des milliers d'idées se bousculent, entre l'horreur de voir qu'on avait pu penser faire de Gabrielle et de moi un couple, et celle que finalement, je me retrouvait seul, plantée par une gamine qui au vue des rubans roses qui pendent de ses cheveux, ne devait pas avoir plus de douze ans.

- Alors nous avons d'abord pensé à Ginny mais ça supprimait un couple et nous donnait un nombre impair. Ne me demande pas pourquoi, c'était inconcevable pour Fleur. La superstition paraît-il. Donc ce sera…

Je n'entends plus ce qu'il me dit car la réponse vient de me sauter aux yeux, littéralement. Hermione est en train de faire son apparition, rayonnante dans cette robe aux reflets bleus, j'oublie alors les formules de politesse et je détourne la tête en me disant qu'au moins j'avais échappé à la corvée de vaisselle.


	3. Chapter 3

Voilà que le ciel se couvre… enfin je suppose car je ne sais pas qui a décidé qu'à partir d'une certaine heure, on ne pouvait plus voir quoi que ce soit. A moins que ce soit à partir d'un certain nombre de bière au beurre… Je me relève avec un semblant de dignité et lève la tête vers ce ciel aussi brumeux que mon esprit. Pas un nuage… même de très belles étoiles ne cessant de bouger pour m'offrir un balai tout bonnement vomitif. Oui c'est bien ça, vomitif. La tête me tourne et je me laisse de nouveau tomber dans cette herbe fraîche, passant outre mon envie d'hurler à ses festifs de se la fermer une bonne fois pour toute.

Comment se concentrer dans tant de bruits ? Je suis incapable de fixer mon esprit sur une seule et même question : Qu'est-ce que je fais là ? Il fait noir, humide, et des gnomes de jardins viennent jouer avec mon nœud de cravate, avec un peu de chance, ils seront assez intelligents pour apprendre à faire le nœud coulant. Et ce ciel qui ne cesse de tourner, m'envoyant dans la tête des éclairs plus aveuglants les uns que les autres. L'idée du siècle m'apparaît enfin, il faut que je ferme les yeux. Voilà, c'est fait… enfin presque. Encore un petit effort et je suis sûr que j'y arriverais.

Finalement, rien ne va. Au-delà du mal-être physique se trouve quelque chose de plus intense. Et me retournant sur le ventre, je fixe mon regard sur la première chose qui passe par ici. Peut-être pas une bonne idée… Ginny est là… j'entend son rire frémir comme une cascade de cristal. Impossible à faire taire… mais qu'a-t-elle donc ? Et quand cette voix s'éleva, je compris enfin. Elle au moins, avait su passer outre ses sentiments. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Je devrais être debout à lâcher des cognards sur ce qui osait encore… c'est mon meilleur ami. Il est mon meilleur ami et Merlin que je souhaite qu'il soit maître de ses mouvements, pas comme moi.

Si seulement… si seulement elle n'avait pas mis cette robe qui la mettait tant en valeur… Si seulement je n'avais pas eu à m'asseoir près d'elle. Si seulement Fred n'avait pas eu cette idée stupide de me faire essayer leurs bonbons… Si seulement je n'avais pas été si crédule pour croire qu'une simple pastille à la fraise pouvait détruire les effets de l'alcool. Alors je ne lui aurais pas dit tout ça en omettant le principal.

Les bruits de ces voix se rapprochent dangereusement et prenant mon estomac à deux mains, je roule sur le côté pour leur éviter ce spectacle d'un homme pitoyable que je suis. Pauvre de moi, m'en voilà à avoir des hallucinations… Je rêve où ma sœur… c'est vrai, elle n'a plus dix ans et elle fait ce qu'elle veut…

Les voix s'éteignent au fur et à mesure que mon esprit me revient. Mais comme à chaque fois, il ne se connecte pas avec le corps et je suis encore allongé là, me faisant des idées au sujet des sons que je perçois. Cette fois, je suis foutu, si je reste ici, je vais m'en rendre malade, si je bouge, je me ferais repérer et la foudre de Ginny s'abattra sur moi. Je l'entends déjà me dire « Tu es pathétique ! Tu avais besoin de me suivre jusque là hein ? », et je l'écouterais en fuyant le regard de Harry. Avec un peu de chance, Hermione refera son apparition, me défiant du moindre mot à son égard. Je soupirais, et elle me tuera.

« A fuir le dragon, on le pousse à nous trouver ». Tante Edna a de ces idées, que je la trouve encore à dire des choses si véridiques… La vision que mes yeux troublés par les vapeurs d'alcool m'offre, me convînt de les fermer de nouveau. Les images s'éteignent, la voix s'amplifie. Par Merlin, que fait-elle là ? Je pensais débilement que la conversation qu'on avait eu l'avait écoeuré à vie de ma présence.

Hermione se tient devant moi, les yeux tournés vers le néant, elle attend sans doute une excuse qui ne viendra pas. Depuis quand doit-on regretter d'avoir était franc ? Bon d'accord, il y a certains mots dont les gens se passeraient bien, certaines choses qui n'ont pas vraiment d'importance. Et puis, elle n'avait rien fait, juste accepté de danser avec… mon frère… je suis pathétique, un sombre idiot, un parfait crétin, descendant unique de la lignée des Trolls. Et puis, elle ne m'appartient pas, c'est juste mon amie et je n'ai aucunes promesses.

- Je m'excuse…

Voilà, je l'ai dit. Et sa réaction ne fut pas la bonne. Est-ce l'esquisse d'un sourire qui anime son visage ? Je ne saurais le dire car à peine eut-elle entendue cette phrase qu'elle me quitte déjà, laissant mon corps aux proies des regrets.

Décidemment, cette fille, je ne pourrais jamais la comprendre. Je ne pourrais jamais comprendre l'une d'entre elle. Voilà une matière qui pourrait être utile à apprendre : la langue des filles. Bien plus intéressant que la morphologie d'un bézoard et encore plus utile que ce dernier.

Mais pour qui me prend-elle ? A vouloir lui faire plaisir, voilà comment elle me traite ! Je suis vraiment trop gentil… Mouai, je n'arrive même pas à m'en convaincre moi-même. Je me lève alors, passant outre ces fourmillements qui m'emprisonnent les jambes et je cours la rejoindre… pendant un mètre… deux peut-être… et je retombe dans un craquement sonore. La douleur emprisonne ma cheville et remonte jusqu'au fond de ma gorge. Je me retiens de hurler malgré ces fichus larmes qui viennent brouiller un peu plus ma vue.

Que m'est-il arrivé ? Aurait-elle osé… Non pas Hermione… Ginny aurait pu mais pas Hermione. Trop à cheval sur la moralité pour mettre au point une vengeance si… Quoique. Mais je n'ai pas vu sa baguette… je n'ai pas vu ses yeux non plus… rien de son visage en fait. Le doute vient semer un peu plus la pagaille dans mon esprit coton. Oui c'est bien ça, coton. Il imbibe tellement de choses qu'il grossit et me rend malade… Il imbibe trop de chose sans laisser sortir quoi que ce soit.

Je me décide enfin à faire quelque chose de censé pour mon état : demander de l'aide. Et ramassant les cailloux qui jusque là perforaient ma peau, j'essaye de viser les masses que devait être le corps de ma sœur et celui de mon… ex-meilleur ami. Mais hélas, un éclair venu de nulle part vient frapper mon abdomen. Et sentant une douce chaleur m'envahir, je ne peux que voir mon corps se déplacer sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.


	4. Chapter 4

- Ron lèves-toi ! Maman t'attends !

Difficilement, je tente d'ouvrir mes yeux que le soleil vient agresser sans aucuns remords. Je débite une parole que je ne comprends pas moi-même, entre le fourchelangue et Trollisme (langue des Trolls, pour ceux qui auraient comme moi, du mal à se remettre au lendemain d'une fête). Je vois le visage de ma sœur se dessiner à travers le trouble de mon regard et je comprends bien vite que tant que je ne saurais pas utiliser la langue de Shakespeare, elle ne me laissera pas tranquille.

- arrive…

Nom de Merlin, que ce mot fut dure à prononcer. Ma langue est collée à mon palais et la faisant claquer contre ce dernier, j'essaye vainement de la réveiller. Les effets retardés de l'alcool sont la pire punition de celui qui en a abusé. Sauf que… mis à part cette paralysie partielle et des trous de mémoire aussi profonds que le lac de Poudlard, je ne ressens aucuns autres malaises. Je n'ai pas le temps de me pencher plus sur le sujet que…

- RON !

Je sens mon corps se lever dans un sursaut, pris en flagrant délit d'oubli. Oui, j'avoue, j'avais oublié la douce mélodie de la voix de Ginny, se transformant aussi vite que les vélanes en une monstruosité, poison pour les oreilles. Je la regarde fixement, croyant encore comme un idiot, qu'elle me laisserait tranquille. Et encore une fois, je cède devant le froid de son regard si bien hérité de maman. Je prends le temps de m'étirer, histoire de ne pas lui laissait croire qu'elle avait tout à fait gagner et je m'engage dans ce parcours du combattant qu'est la traversée de ma chambre.

Par terre, entre des vêtements froissés, un matelas qui est devenu pour une nuit le lit d'une personne qui est désormais cachée sous un tas de couvertures. Je prends soin de passer par-dessus sans oublier de le frôler, histoire que je ne sois pas le seul à avoir un mauvais réveil. Puis machinalement, j'en fais de même pour toutes ces choses qui traînent ici depuis une éternité.

Merlin que je regrette d'avoir franchi cette porte… ici, l'effervescence règne et je me demande comment font les autres pour dormir, oubliant un instant que Morphée serait encore mon hôte si Ginny n'avait pas mis les pieds dans mon antre. Je la regarde s'éloigner en sautillant, passant outre mon envie de lui dire que sa chemise de nuit et bien trop courte et que ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle va réattirer Harry jusqu'à elle. Oui je sais, le manque de sommeil me rend hagard.

La voix de maman vient soudain rompre la plaisante monotonie dans laquelle mon cerveau avait pris refuge. Et me plaquant le long du mur, j'essaies de gagner du temps, laissant Ginny prendre de l'avance. Mais c'est ce moment là que choisit Hermione pour faire son entrée dans ma ligne de vue. Elle, le nez plongé dans un livre, un stylo retenant ses cheveux et le visage totalement serein et intéressé. Je me laisse tomber le long de ce même mur, utilisant mes mains pour caches oreilles et je la regarde passer devant moi, m'ignorant comme elle sait si bien le faire. Sauf que… la voilà qui fait demi-tour, dans un geste de désespoir, je baisse la tête et passe mes mains derrière mon cou. J'espère tant que je le peux, qu'elle ne s'arrêtera pas ici. En vain… le sol vierge qui s'offrait à mon regard vient d'être troublé par l'arrivée impromptue de deux pieds. Je lève la tête en soupirant, avec cet air qui traduit un « tu veux quoi ? ».

Merlin ce n'est pas possible… ce n'est pas mon regard qui vient de trahir mes paroles mais bien le contraire. Je m'efforce de ne pas baisser les yeux, espérant me convaincre que c'est bien mon cerveau qui m'a demandé de dire cette phrase, idiote j'en convins. Son regard se teinte de cette nuance de colère, ses sourcils s'abaissent et je vois sa bouche s'ouvrir légèrement, prêt à lancer une de ces remarques cinglantes dont elle seule à le secret. Et pourtant… Elle détourne brusquement la tête et bientôt, son corps la suit. Je n'entends plus qu'un simple :

- Je crois que ta mère te cherchait Ronald.

Une voix posée et presque sympathique. J'ai envie de me lever, de passer en trombe devant elle et de lui faire comprendre que je ne suis pas un enfant de deux ans. Envie de lui montrer que j'existe réellement. Envie de la faire sortir de ses gonds, pour enfin avoir cette sensation qu'elle m'a vu, qu'elle s'intéresse un tant soit peu à moi. Mais je reste là, esclave de ma conscience qui semble, ce matin de juillet, s'être réveillée à mon plus grand damne.

- Idiot, je suis un idiot…

- J'allais te demander comment tu allais mais je viens d'avoir la réponse.

Je lève la tête vers cette silhouette qui vient s'asseoir au près de moi, et encore une fois, je détourne mon regard. Charlie est là, attendant que je me confie à son oreille. Comme lorsqu'on était petit. Cette phrase fait grossir cette boule qui depuis hier, ne cessait de défier mon cœur pour qu'il délivre tous ses secrets.

- Si tu veux…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, je l'ai compris. Il va rester là, auprès de moi, sans un mot, attendant simplement que je lui dise de partir, ou que je lui raconte ce qui emprisonne mon esprit. Charlie a toujours fait ça, et c'est bien le seul finalement.

Bill a toujours eu cet esprit de grand frère, qui selon lui devait se charger de chacun des problèmes que rencontraient ses cadets. Je sais que lui n'aurait pas lâché le morceau avant de d'être sûr que le problème était résolu. Charlie lui, avait cette faculté de s'effacer… dans ces moments là, il n'était plus qu'une oreille. Une oreille qui parfois était doté de paroles, mais seulement quand je le demandais. Percy… oublions. Fred et George aussi sont là… et à leur manière, se sont les plus fort pour remettre le moral d'aplomb. Et puis Ginny… Je ne lui dis rien à Ginny, elle me fait tout dire. Et puis, ce n'est pas à elle de régler mes problèmes, c'est plutôt le contraire non ? J'aimerais être à ses yeux ce que Charlie est aux miens.

Voilà que le problème existentiel vînt à se poser… lui dire ou ne pas lui dire, là est la question. Je tourne mon regard vers lui sans bouger la tête, et son visage posé vers le néant me pousse à être moins renfermé. Après tout, je n'ai pas besoin de tout lui raconter. Pas besoin de lui dire que j'ai oublié comment j'avais rejoins ma chambre hier ; pas besoin de lui dire que j'ignore pourquoi après tout cet alcool ingurgité, je n'ai aucuns effets secondaires ; pas besoin de lui dire que je n'ai pas su retenir mes paroles, alors que j'avais tout fait pour ; pas besoin de lui dire que je suis un sombre crétin qui vient en quelques minutes d'envoyer boulet deux personnes et réveillé une troisième qui n'avait rien demandé à personne ; pas besoin de lui dire… il le sait déjà. Alors pour éviter de faire de lui, mon quatrième bouc émissaire de l'heure, je décide de céder à sa présence et sans me mouiller, j'opte pour une voix dégagée et je lui dis :

- Je viens de renvoyer Hermione d'une manière des moins… conventionnelles.

Je cherche son regard qui ne vient pas. Il est resté stoïque, comme à chaque fois. Je soupire alors, il a gagné. J'ai envie de me justifier et je commence maladroitement par mon célèbre :

- Mais c'est de sa faute…

Une nouvelle fois j'affronte son regard qui est toujours éteint. Et je reprends :

- J'étais assis là et elle n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de passer devant moi sans même un regard et quand elle a fait demi-tour, s'était pour me faire des reproches comme elle sait si bien les faire.

Regard toujours vide, il a gagné la guerre. Je me sens encore plus misérable et plein de regrets. Je me lève alors et décidé à le laisser là en plan, ce traître qui…

- Es-tu sûr de ça ?

Je m'arrête, coupé dans mon élan et j'affronte une bonne fois pour toute son regard de grand frère culpabilisateur.

- Bien sûr, elle le fait à chaque fois !

- A chaque fois… est-ce que sa veut dire que l'exception est rejetée ?

- Je… sais pas.

- Ne la pousse pas dans ses retranchements pour la forcer à te donner les réponses que tu cherches.

- Hein ! Des réponses à quoi ?

- Aux questions que tu ne t'avoues pas à toi-même.


	5. Chapter 5

Me voilà devant un tas de poussières plus grand que celui qui recouvre le dessus de mon armoire. Pourquoi est-ce que cette fois encore je n'ai pas su retenir ma langue ? Voilà le résultat, ici pour une longue journée à chercher tout ce qui est sauvable. Qui aurait cru que le grenier des Weasley serait le plus grand refuge de batraciens de toute la Grande-Bretagne ? Même la maison des Blacks avait plus belle allure.

Le fait est que maman a décidé d'aménager cette vieille pièce représentant si bien la vieillesse de notre maison. Et le problème et que je suis le seul à pouvoir me charger de ça. Pourquoi ? Parce que papa travaille, les jumeaux également, Bill et Charlie sont repartis et Ginny… Merlin, je me suis fait avoir, Ginny est aussi apte que moi à prendre un chiffon et une baguette.

Aussi vite que j'aurais voulu le faire depuis longtemps, je descends quatre à quatre les marches de ce fichu escalier de bois, sautant les dernières en sachant que j'aurais ainsi moins de risques de me casser un membre. Puis, mes yeux se fixent sur cette porte de bois décorée d'une pancarte demandant de frapper avant d'entrer. Et dire qu'elle l'avait fait alors qu'elle n'avait que huit ans, elle pourrait grandir et décrocher cette immondice. Typique des filles… Et m'arrêtant sur le pas de la porte pour me remémorer toutes ces choses que j'avais à lui dire, je respire une dernière fois et entre le plus vivement possible, serrant les dents et préparant mon plus beau visage de frère en colère. Sauf que…

Encore une fois, je me sens débile et regrette rapidement ce geste futile et agressif. J'aurais préféré mourir étouffé par toute cette poussière que maman m'avait demandé de faire disparaître plutôt que de voir les larmes couler pour la énième fois sur le visage de Ginny. Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ? La lettre étendue à ses pieds m'en donne une vague idée et puis, finalement, peu importe la raison, le fait est qu'elle est là, essuyant ses larmes sur mon maillot des canons de Chudley.

Je soupire une fois de plus, hésitant entre l'envie de fuir ses problèmes de filles que de toutes façons je ne pourrais comprendre, et mon devoir de frère. Et puis, la vue de mon t-shirt se froissant sous ses mains me décide enfin. Je m'assois en essayant de ne surtout pas croiser son regard et à mon grand damne, sens sa tête se poser sur mon épaule. Mais Merlin que fait-elle ? Visiblement, elle ne doit vraiment pas aller … Et moi qui reste là, les bras le long du corps, je ferais tout pour qu'un troupeau d'hippogriffes passe à quelques centimètres de nous. Ou mieux, que Hermione passe à ce moment là et prenne le relais, comme elle le fait si souvent. Si je n'étais pas si sûr de la rendre plus mal qu'elle ne l'est déjà, j'aurais déjà appelé à l'aide depuis longtemps. Quelle idée aussi, tout ça pour un fichu t-shirt qui n'est même pas de la dernière saison de quidditch. Je l'entends renifler et je sens presque ses larmes (enfin j'espère), transpercer mon t-shirt plein de poussières. Si je ne me dépêche pas de faire quelque chose, je risque de voir ma peau se friper à force d'humidité.

Voyons, qu'aurait fait Charlie s'il m'avait vu dans un tel état ? Non, impossible. Je ne suis pas aussi sensible pour m'abaisser à pleurer en public. Au pire, je me serais cloîtrer dans ma chambre et… nom de… c'est ce qu'elle a fait. Une nouvelle fois, je me sens idiot et je ne sais toujours pas quoi faire pour mettre fin à ce carnage. Lorsque :

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne veut pas comprendre ?

Pris sur le fait, je bafouille des syllabes qui n'ont aucuns sens avant de me résoudre à me taire. Je ne vois pas vraiment de quoi elle veut parler, enfin, j'espère ne pas avoir à le comprendre.

- Finalement, peut-être que c'est mieux comme ça. Je devrais faire comme lui non ? Me butter et l'oublier une bonne fois pour toute.

Avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, je ne peux pas ne pas comprendre. Mais je n'ai aucune envie de l'entendre débiter sa vie amoureuse à mes oreilles qui espèrent la voir rester innocente à vie. J'ai envie de lui dire que finalement, les hommes sont des crétins et que personne ne sera jamais assez bien pour elle, mais elle me devance.

- De toute façon, vous êtes tous les mêmes. Les concessions, c'est toujours du même côté. Et puis, si vous n'étiez pas si renfermé ! Si vous acceptiez de dire une fois pour toute, le fond de votre pensée sans vous sentir bête, peut-être que… Mais pourquoi j'te dis ça moi !

C'est la question que j'aurais voulu lui poser depuis qu'elle a commencé à débiter des flots de paroles qui à mes yeux n'ont ni queue ni tête. Et la voilà qui repose une nouvelle fois sa tête sur mon épaule et machinalement, je m'arrête de respirer pour ne pas la gêner. Je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir très longtemps de cette manière, et ma main qui pend sur le côté commence à être engourdi par des fourmillements. Alors, sans trop savoir ce que ça allait donner, je la relève et la place dans son dos et à la manière de deux bons amis, je la tapote en espérant qu'elle ne se moque pas de moi.

Finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une si mauvaise idée car elle se relève bientôt, séchant ses larmes d'un geste vif et assuré. Et je reprends mon souffle, content de cette bouffée d'air qui me vaut un regard étonné. Je lui sourie maladroitement, priant Merlin pour qu'elle ne me demande pas d'explications et la regarde quitter sa chambre. Je retrouve bien là ma Ginny, combattante, elle a eu vite fait de reprendre le dessus.

- Ron…Tu es dans ma chambre.

Comme si j'aurais pu l'oublier, voilà dix minutes que je me bats contre cet encens qui pollue l'atmosphère, que je touche un dessus de lit aussi doux que la peau d'un bébé. Je me relève en boitant sous les fourmillements et sens une nouvelle fois son regard se poser sur moi.

- Ron ?

Je m'arrête en fuyant son visage et met mes mains dans mes poches, pour ne pas qu'elle croit que je suis embarrassé. Pourquoi le serais-je ?

- Merci.

Non, merci Merlin de l'avoir fait aussi gênée que moi. En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire « de rien », elle a déjà rejoint la salle de bain et fermé la porte par deux sorts bien ficelés. Moi je remercie Harry d'être ce qu'il est et espère ne pas faire vivre ça à aucune sœur de meilleur ami. Puis je remonte les marches en pensant qu'une fois de plus, j'avais perdu la bataille.


	6. Chapter 6

_Cher Ronald,_

_Bien qu'il me semble que tu ne t'inquiètes pas plus que ça pour tes amis, j'espère tout de même que tu prends plus de nouvelles de Harry que de moi. Tu sais tout comme moi qu'il a besoin de sentir qu'on est derrière lui pour l'encourager. Il n'a personne, ne l'oublions pas._

_Tu dois sans doutes être surpris de cette lettre que je t'envois. Mais le sombre crétin que tu peux être ne change rien au fait que je m'inquiète pour toi. Encore plus en sachant que tu es si peu sûr de toi et apte à prendre tes décisions._

_Ne crois pas pour autant que j'oublie ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là, ne prend pas un seul instant cette lettre pour un pardon. J'aimerais que tu comprennes un jour que la portée de tes mots va bien plus loin que le bout de tes lèvres._

_J'ai essayé de me persuader d'attendre ton premier pas, bien que je savais que cette perspective était aussi probable que de voir un magyar à pointe domestiqué mais… en ces temps de guerre, je continue à croire que l'union fait la force. Et l'attente ne peut pas être bénéfique à toutes les situations._

_Amicalement,_

_Hermione Granger._

Je relie encore et encore cette écriture lisse et si bien ordonnée qu'est celle d'Hermione. Je suis content de voir qu'elle a fait des efforts d'écriture, cette fois, elle s'est abstenue d'utiliser les mots qu'elle seule sait dénicher dans ses dictionnaires moldus. Cette fois, j'ai tout compris et bizarrement, je me sens un peu bizarre, comme heureux de voir qu'elle avait pensé à moi. Certes, ses mots si bien posés sur le papier n'ont rien d'une belle preuve d'amitié en belles et dues formes, mais quand même.

Maintenant, le pire reste à venir, elle attend sans doute de moi une réponse qui va au-delà du : Salut, moi ça va et toi ? A bientôt. Mais je n'ai rien de spécial à lui dire. Je ne suis pas aussi doué qu'elle pour lui dire avec tact que c'est une idiote… Pas aussi doué qu'elle pour lui dire qu'elle ne s'est pas prendre ses décisions toute seule. Pas aussi doué pour… amicalement… ce mot me fait frémir et mon regard reste bloqué sur la forme arrondie de ses « a ». L'amitié fille/garçon existe-t-elle réellement ?

Je me sens déçu par ce mot, ce simple mot m'a fait perdre toute l'euphorie ressentie jusqu'à ce moment là. C'est vrai, pourquoi amicalement ? Pourquoi pas, tendrement ? Ou même bisous ! Oui, bisous, c'est bien ça ! Ou alors… Amou… je divague là.

« La portée de tes mots va bien plus loin que le bout de tes lèvres… » Pourquoi exactement ces mots ? Pourquoi pas : réfléchi avant de parler espèce de Troll boutonneux ? Pourquoi le bout de mes lèvres ? Machinalement, je passe mes doigts sur ces dernières, sentant les traits formés par leur état sec. Saleté de soleil… Saleté de peau… dix minutes sous un soleil de plombs sans un sort de protection et me voilà transformé en une momie desséchée et franchement pas attirante. Qui aurait envie de les toucher mes lèvres ? Sans doute pas Hermione…

Et voilà, pourquoi ai-je penser ça moi ? Elle parle de mes lèvres et me voilà à faire tout un mélodrame autour de ça… Elle aurait dit tu ne vois pas plus loin que le bout de tes pieds et je serais en train de me dire qu'ils sont bien trop grands, bien trop minces, sans aucunes formes et pas désirables du tout.

Lestement, je prends à mon tour une feuille de parchemin choisi parmi une dizaine parce qu'elle est encore présentable… à mon goût. Puis griffonnant quelques mots à la hâte, j'en arrive à une lettre typique de toutes les autres : vide de matières amicales. J'ai bien envie de lui envoyer celle là, mais finalement, celle de la bluffer une bonne fois pour toute l'emporte. Et me voilà à en recommencer une autre, puis encore une autre… J'ai beau faire quoi que ce soit, je n'arrive pas à mettre mes pensées sur feuille sans les faire ressembler à la bouillabaisse que veut nous faire manger Fleur. Finalement, l'écrit est sans doute réellement le reflet de l'auteur.

J'arrive à me convaincre qu'il vaut mieux que je laisse tomber, que finalement elle ne doit pas réellement s'attendre à une réponse de ma part et que de surcroît, elle pourrait comprendre que vu le ton de sa lettre, je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y répondre. Mais c'est faux… j'ai envie de lui répondre et puis, je suis habitué à ce genre de mots… c'est vrai, ça a toujours été comme ça… Harry et elle, c'est de l'amitié fraternelle et elle et moi, c'est de l'amitié conflictuelle. N'empéche que des fois, j'aimerais bien que ça change… Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ! C'est comme si je disais que je ne voulais plus taquiner Ginny sur ce maquillage qu'elle commence à mettre et ses robes de toutes les couleurs qui la font ressembler à ces pauvres moldus.

Merlin, il faut que je lui réponde, et tant pis si je ne lui dit pas ce qu'elle attend de moi. Je respire un bon coup et passant outre la tâche d'encre que je viens de faire sur le parchemin, je m'y mets.

_Chère Hermione,_

Là je ne me mouille pas, elle a mis exactement la même chose. Mais ensuite, ça se corse… voyons voir, première règle d'une lettre : répondre aux questions et affirmations de manière construite.

_Est-ce que tu crois réellement que le manque de parole et une marque d'absence d'intention ? Si c'est vraiment le cas, je ne vois rien d'autre à ajouter. Mais sache que j'ai bien plus de nouvelles de lui que de toi et qu'en plus, il a la gentillesse de ne pas me reprocher mon manque d'attention. Je ne suis pas ton frère et encore moins ton père. Si tu ne veux pas me dire ce que tu fais de tes vacances, et bien c'est ton problème et si tu ne veux pas non plus savoir ce que je peux bien faire des miennes, c'est tant mieux._

Bon, et bien je crois que c'est exactement ce que je lui aurais répondu si elle m'avait dit ça en fasse… Voyons la suite…

_Tu as raison sur une chose, je suis sans doute peu sûr de moi, car si ça avait été le cas, toutes ces choses que je t'ai dit ce soir là, je te les aurais dit avant et je n'aurais pas attendu que les vapeurs d'alcool me fassent monter la tête. Par contre, j'aimerais savoir pourquoi je devrais attendre un pardon de toi ? Pour t'avoir dit ce que je pensais ? Ou pour ne pas t'avoir laissé me démonter devant ma famille ?_

Et voilà, on en arrive au sujet sensible, j'aurais sans doute préféré oublier ça mais comme je sais qu'elle ne doit pas vraiment vouloir en reparler, ce n'est pas un gros sacrifice.

_Tu dis être mon amie, mais si ça avait été le cas, toutes ces remarques sur ce que j'ai pu faire avec Lavande l'année passée, tu les aurais gardé pour toi, et tu ne te serais pas amusée à faire rire mes frères avec ça ! Maintenant, tu peux bien dire ce que tu veux, rien ne serait en mesure de te défendre, et je vais finir par croire que la seule raison qui fait que tu es la seule à continuer à parler de ça, c'est une jalousie excessive._

_Et sur ce coup Hermione, il n'y avait pas de premiers pas à faire puisque de mon côté, il ne s'est rien passé de spéciale. Je ne t'en veux pas alors si c'est ton cas, c'est bien à toi de venir._

Voilà, pour une fois, il me semble avoir tout dit… reste le mot de la fin que je garde en réserve et je me concentre pour arrondir mes lettres :

_Amicalement,_

_Ronald Weasley dit le sombre crétin._


	7. Chapter 7

Je tords mes mains dans tous les sens, réfléchissant à une manière plus censée de faire passer mon stress. Enfin stress… disons plutôt que je redoute le moment, de plus en plus proche, où je devrai faire face à Hermione et recevoir dans mon visage toutes ces choses qu'elle doit garder depuis un bon bout de temps maintenant. Finalement, je me demande si un sortilège de chauve furie mené de la main experte de Ginny, ne me ferait pas moins de mal.

Je n'ai pas peur, loin de là… C'est juste que l'habitude me lasse… Oui, c'est bien ça, l'habitude. Quoi que je fasse ou pas, elle trouvera toujours un truc à me reprocher, pire que la tante Edma en fait. Mais je suppose que je n'ai pas à me plaindre tant qu'elle n'en est pas arrivée au fameu : « Ronnie chéri, arrête de remplir ta bouche de cette manière ou tes joues vont finir par garder cette forme et tu vas ressembler à ton rat croûton. » Ronnie chéri, finalement, si ça sort de sa bouche, ça ne prendrait peut-être pas cette connotation ridicule, proche de celle que la voix suraiguë de ma vieille tante lui donne.

Et puis quelle idée… maman s'est décidée à faire venir Hermione à la maison pour les derniers jours de vacances. « Ginny a besoin de se changer les idées » a-t-elle dit. Je peux savoir comment Hermione va pouvoir lui changer les idées ? Et puis, Ginny n'a pas d'amis de son âge ? Que suis-je bête… les seuls amis que ma sœur n'ait jamais eu sont devenus ses « ex ». Résultat, je vais devoir supporter la bonne humeur de Hermione durant une semaine entière. Si encore maman avait eu la bonne idée de la faire dormir avec moi…

J'imagine déjà sa voix stridente me demandant de me lever, de faire mon lit et de ranger mes affaires qui comme chaque matin, seront en boule au pied de mon lit. Le rêve… mais hélas, j'en suis tiré par le bruit d'une porte que l'on ouvre et je me retrouve allongé sur le ventre, à faire semblant de lire un magazine que je connais désormais aussi bien que ma baguette. Il ne faut surtout pas que je lui donne cette impression, pourtant réelle, de l'avoir attendue.

Puis les minutes défilent sans que je ne l'ais vu passer devant ma porte pourtant grande ouverte. Mais que fait-elle ? Elle n'aurait quand même pas eu le culot de ne pas venir me dire bonjour ? Moi, son « ami ».

Je rampe un peu plus pour me rapprocher de la porte, histoire d'être à l'affût du moindre mot en sa provenance mais hélas, à peine ais-je eu le temps de me repositionner en une posture plus présentable que j'entends un « bonjour Ronald » venir jusqu'à moi. Merlin que je me sens idiot… Et sans me démonter, je bafouille un vague « 'lut » et feint de chercher cette chose invisible et inexistante qu'est le graal de chaque menteur pris sur le fait.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

La réponse et oui et non. Non je ne cherche rien de concret, oui j'aimerais trouver le moyen de me sortir de ce mauvais pas. Et dans un souffle de chance, je tends ma main sous mon lit, tâtonnant à l'aveuglette une matière qui aurait pu être perdue. J'en ressors une forme ronde indescriptible et la tend vers Hermione avec un :

- J'ai !

Elle me regarde avec cette air de dégoût que je lui connais si bien et me pousse à observer moi-même ma trouvaille. Une balle gluante et auto régénérescente, vestige des premiers essais de mes jumeaux de frères.

- Et je peux savoir à quoi ça va te servir ?

- Euh… rien… Je me demandais juste si je l'avais encore.

Elle hoche les épaules et s'éloigne de moi. Tout mon corps lui hurle de revenir, tout mon corps sauf ma bouche. Je rêve ou elle n'a fait aucune allusion à ma lettre ? Si ça ne ressemble pas à de l'indifférence alors je veux bien devenir un crac mol sur le champs. Mais je veux en avoir le cœur net. Me relevant avec tant de bien que de mal, et sans prendre la peine d'épousseter la poussière qui s'accroche à mon t-shirt comme Lavande à mon cou, je file vers la chambre de Ginny, m'arrêtant tout juste à la porte. Cette fichue pancarte me rappelle que la politesse voudrait me voir frapper avant d'entrer, alors je m'exécute.

Cette chambre est toujours aussi bien rangée mais à travers cette odeur semblable à celle se dégageant de la salle de Trelawney, se mélange un parfum bien plus exquise et enivrant que toutes les roses de la terre. Puis, je les voie, toutes les deux, assises en tailleur sur ce tapis si blanc que je serais certain d'y faire une tâche si je m'asseyais dessus. Elles me regardent, l'une sans doute étonnée de m'avoir entendue frapper à cette porte qui jusque maintenant n'existait pas à mes yeux, et l'autre simplement déçue de me voir apparaître. J'entends la première me demander :

- Tu cherches quelque chose.

- Euh… non… je… euh…

Nom de Merlin, calme toi Ron ou elles vont croire que tes capacités linguistiques se limitent à la cinquième lettre de l'alphabet. Je respire une bouffée de cette air si agréable et reprend :

- J'avais une question à poser à Hermione.

- Et pour ça il faut que je vous laisse ou…

- NON !

Sans le vouloir, ma voix s'est fait forte et assurée, j'affronte désormais le regard rieur de ma sœur et l'air révolté d'Hermione, puis j'essaie de me rattraper sans m'enfoncer d'avantage.

- Enfin, c'est pas la peine, j'en ai juste pour quelques minutes. Je… je voulais savoir si… si tu avais bien reçu ma lettre.

Je la vois passer par toutes les couleurs alors que moi-même je me cantonne au rouge et voit de la même façon Ginny s'en aller en disant simplement :

- Bon et bien je crois qu'il va faire meilleur être loin de cette chambre les cinq prochaines minutes.

J'ai envie de la suivre… encore une fois, je n'ai su retenir ma langue et je le regrette désormais. Encore plus, une fois que la porte de cette fichue chambre s'est refermée et que la voix de Hermione s'est élevée. Pourtant, Merlin sait combien la perspective de me retrouver seule dans une chambre avec elle était… comment dire… inespérée.

- Ronald, tu apprendras qu'il y a des sujets qu'il vaut mieux évincer, au risque de dégoûter son interlocuteur comme… comme la manière dont on tue un poulet avant de le faire cuire dans une marmite… ou… comment on se débarrassait des sorciers au moyen âge… les milles et une façon de castrer un être du sexe masculin… ou encore… comment se montrer désagréable dans une lettre.

Le ton de la conversation était donné…


	8. Chapter 8

- C'EST TOI QUI ME DIS CA HEIN !

Ohla, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait moi ? Je vois ses sourcils se froncer et ses lèvres se pincer. D'ici quelques secondes, je crois qu'elle aura réussi à légaliser l'Avada Kedavra et me l'aura lancé une bonne dizaine de fois. Pourtant, une sorte de folle fierté me pousse à continuer sur cette voie, trop amusé à repousser chaque fois un peu plus les limites de sa patience. Je reprends d'une voix plus calme cette fois :

- Tu veux que je te rappelle le contenu de ta première lettre ?

Je plonge la main dans la poche arrière de mon pantalon, attrapant avec deux doigts une lettre restée la depuis un bon moment et je l'entends me dire :

- Je crois que ce n'est pas la peine…

Pris sur le fait… Non seulement sa voix est sereine et en plus de ça, elle a trouvé le moyen de me répondre sans me hurler dessus. Je me sens idiot d'avoir si facilement céder à l'envie de crier. Je dois la faire réagir nom de Merlin !

- AH OUI HEIN ! J'avais oublié que madame savait tout !

Elle hausse les épaules et me détourne d'un air dégagé pour rejoindre la porte. Je suis paumé, si je la laisse s'en tirer comme ça, j'aurais perdu. Oui c'est ça, j'aurais perdu. Plus que jamais le jeu de « celui qui fera crier l'autre » était de son côté. Mauvais perdant, s'il faut tricher, je le ferais. J'attrape sa main et la ramène plus violemment que prévu… elle s'apprête à crier, je jubile.

- ESPECE DE SOMBRE CRETIN ! TU N'AURAIS MEME PAS TA PLACE DANS UN ZOO ! TU ES TROP BETE POUR TE RENDRE COMPTE QUE JE N'AI PLUS ENVIE DE TE PARLER ! TROP CRETIN POUR TE RENDRE OCMPTE QUE TES MOTS ME BLESSENT ! LAISSE-MOI TU VEUX !

J'ai gagné… ce fut difficile mais j'ai vaincu. Et pourtant, la victoire me laisse un goût amer et le chaud qui imprègne mes oreilles, réveille ma morale. Merlin qu'elle s'est énervée vite pour une chose si futile. J'ai vraiment été nul sur ce coup, je ne mérite pas la victoire, ça c'est sûr. Et en bon gentleman, je lui laisse une seconde chance.

- CA VA ! CRIES PAS COMME CA, JE NE SUIS PAS SOURD !

Je rêve où elle a prit sa baguette dans la main… Cette fille est folle, si je ne fais pas quelque chose, le dernier mot que j'aurais dit de ma vie sera « sourd »… Pathétique. Elle dû voir mon mal-être car elle abaisse aussitôt le bras… Ron, ressaisis-toi et place le mot « quidditch », ça sera déjà plus beau que « sourd ».

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu n'énerves comme ça Hermione ? Pire que… que si tu jouais au quidditch.

Crétin Ron… tu es un crétin. Ta phrase ne veut rien dire, Hermione n'a jamais joué au quidditch.

- Pourquoi je m'énerve ? Tu me demandes pourquoi je m'énerve ? C'est très simple… PARCE QUE TU FAIS TOUT POUR QUE CE SOIT LE CAS !

J'ai toujours su qu'elle était intelligente cette fille. Belle et intelligente. Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte moi ? Fleur est belle, Hermione est… dans la moyenne.

- … t'en pris Ronald, commences !

Je crois que j'ai du rater un épisode là… Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'elle peut bien être entrain de dire.

- Ah oui, et pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui commence d'abord !

- Parce que tu le demandes toujours ! Je te préviens, je ne dirais rien jusqu'à ce que tu te sois décidé.

Décidé, c'est un bien grand mot. Mais j'ai mis ma dernière carte sur table et je n'ai pas réussi à la faire changer de bord. Elle est là, appuyée le long du mur, trop loin de moi. Mes yeux ne cessent de dévier de son regard et j'en perds toute ma crédibilité.

- Dire quoi ?

- Tu le fais exprès, rassures-moi ? Il est clair que tu veux parler de ce jour là donc, vas-y commences !

Non seulement, elle a bien parlé avant que je ne commence et en plus, c'était pour m'annoncer une chose comme ça. Je n'ai que de vagues souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là comme elle dit…

- Tu as profité de mon état pour te moquer de moi en compagnie de mes frères. Et tu as pété un câble quand je me suis défendu.

- Tu as dit que j'étais une fille butée sur une seule chose : engloutir le plus de livres possible. Tu as ajouté que s'il le fallait je serais bien capable d'en épouser un. Tu as dis qu'il n'était même pas la peine de songer à m'aider et que même avec Victor, j'avais été incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre que l'épater avec mon savoir. Puis tu as achevé en disant qu'on me retrouverait sans doute seule dans un coin, enfoui sous un tas d'opuscules, parlant à mon reflet dans le miroir.

Merlin, j'avais de l'inspiration ce jour là… Je devrais peut-être songer à une carrière d'écrivain. « Les mille et unes idées de Ronald Weasley » ou « Ronald Weasley et l'art de parler aux femmes », dans la section comique, bien sûr.

- Tout ça parce que je te défendais devant tes frères qui étaient persuadés que tu n'avais jamais eu de petites amies.

C'est aussi une chose que j'ai du rater… Mais à vrai dire, je ne suis plus vraiment disposé à l'écouter. Je l'observe, idiotement. La trace qu'ont formé ses larmes sur sa joue me donne envie de la prendre dans mes bras, comme avec Ginny. Et puis, son regard est si intense que… Ron, ne te fais pas de mal à rêver de… Nom d'un lutin de Cornouaille, je rêve ou elle a bien dit qu'elle avait embrassé Krum ? Finalement, elle n'a peut-être rien dit… je ne sais plus.

- Tu l'as embrassé ?

Merlin, pourquoi me fais-tu dire ça ? Elle s'est retournée et la tristesse est remplacée par de la hargne… oui c'est bien ça, cette fille veut ma peau… mais cet état la rend si… désirable.

- C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me demander ?

- Euh…

- Je te prouve que tu m'as blessé injustement…

Tout de suite les grands mots, elle ne changera jamais… son regard si… et sa bouche… je… je dois mettre court à cette conversation ou je vais faire une grosse bêtise.

- … tout ce que tu veux savoir c'est si je l'ai embrassé c'est ça ?

- Non je veux savoir si oui ou non tu as déjà embrassé un garçon.

- Et bien tu n'as qu'à tester !

Je rêve ou c'est une invitation ? Non c'est pas possible… pas moi… Mais Ginny m'a encore dit hier que je ne savais pas prendre les occasions au vol. C'est peut-être ça le « t'arrives jamais à comprendre ce qu'on te dit ». Là j'ai bien compris hein ? Merlin, je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir qu'elle a déjà prit la direction de la porte. J'attrape son bras et poussé par une pulsion, je plaque mes lèvres sur les siennes. Des papillons viennent envahir mon ventre et je me délecte avec délice de ces lèvres que je pensais inaccessibles. Je ne veux pour rien au monde quitter cet état de douce folie.

Merlin qu'elle embrasse bien.


	9. Chapter 9

Elle se sépare non sans délicatesse de mes lèvres et je reste là, les yeux fermés, espérant comme un idiot qu'elle va revenir par elle-même. Mais hélas, tout ça est bien fini et le moment du retour sur terre est imminent. Je regrette désormais cette pulsion, oui je le regrette. Je n'ai aucunement envie qu'elle croit que… que j'ai fait cela par désir. Non, je ne la désire pas. Pas elle.

Je rouvre les yeux péniblement et je la vois me fixer. Un regard étrangement vide qui me donne envie de vomir, oui c'est bien ça. Elle n'a rien ressentie et je m'en rends compte. Je ne peux rester là, à la laisser me démonter de son regard chocolaté et je lui dis :

- J'ai ma réponse.

Merlin que n'ai-je pas dit. J'en deviens assez crétin pour faire une atteinte à ma vie. Elle me regarde de haut en bas et se retourne, sans un mot. Fichu si je voulais qu'elle me propose de l'embrasser une nouvelle fois. Après tout, elle aurait pu me dire : « tu veux en être sûr ? », Merlin que j'aurais dit oui.

Je me surprends à sourire comme un idiot au souvenir de ce qu'il vient de se passer et je suis déjà parti sur une autre planète lorsqu'elle fait demi-tour. Moi, toujours souriant, trop occupé pour voir sa main prendre de l'élan et atterrir sur ma joue déjà bien rougie. La surprise d'un geste si violent de sa part me faire perdre l'équilibre et le pied de lit de Ginny devient le point d'atterrissage de ma tempe.

Merlin que j'ai mal… elle m'a touchée, réellement. Je passe ma main sur mon visage ou je crois sentir une larme me trahir, et je la remonte avec une pointe de sang. Je saigne… et pas qu'un peu. Mais je m'en fou, je peux bien mourir sur ce tapis qui n'est plus blanc, au moins, elle aura ma mort sur la conscience. Je vois déjà ma pierre tombale gravée à mon nom :

« Ici gît Ronald Bilius Weasley,

Sombre crétin au destin tragique,

Que son âme repose en paix. »

J'ai toujours trouvé ça idiot, mais je dois avouer que ça en jette. J'essaie de me rattraper à la descente de lit mais la tête me tourne et je m'étale lamentablement le visage entre les bras. Cette fois, je capitule… Au moins, je ne vois plus ses yeux, je ne vois plus rien d'ailleurs. Peut-être s'est-elle déjà enfoui ? Un délit de fuite, une marque de plus dans son cahier déjà bien chargé.

Puis je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule, me remuant à la manière dont on réveille quelqu'un et je l'entends renifler.

- Ron… excuse-moi… réveille-toi j't'en pris… parle-moi… Ron…

Pitoyable n'est-ce pas ? J'entends tout et je ne bouge pas. Je ne l'ai jamais entendue être aussi douce avec moi depuis… bien trop longtemps pour que je puisse m'en souvenir. Alors j'en profite un maximum, oubliant un instant que je suis au bord de l'agonie.

- Je… je vais aller chercher quelqu'un Ron… bouges pas…

Futée ai-je dis ? Comment veut-elle que je bouge ? Parfois Hermione peut-être surprenante, si perspicace. Minute, elle vient de dire qu'elle allait chercher…

- 'Mione.

Voix sèche et tremblante, je suis fier de moi, jamais souvenir de Ron je n'ai pu aussi bien jouer le malade. J'ai mal, certes mais elle va me le payer très cher.

Je relève la tête avec maladresse et cherche ce qui me bouffe les yeux. Elle est là, accroupie devant moi, essuyant d'un geste las les larmes qui salissent ses joues.

- Je suis là Ron.

Ca y est, ça marche, elle me croit aveugle et sa culpabilité ne peut qu'en être accrue.

- Je ne te vois pas !

- Je… Oh Ron !

Moi qui n'avais pas eu le droit à un seul Ron depuis bien longtemps, suis comblé. Je sens son corps se rapprocher du mien et ma tête se coller contre sa poitrine. Si elle savait la vue que j'ai à ce moment là, elle m'achèverait de suite. Les yeux grands ouverts j'en profite sans aucun remords, après tout c'est de sa faute si je suis dans cette position plutôt délicate… Et dire que j'ai mis du temps à me rendre compte que c'était une fille.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici !

Grr la poisse… Ginny, retourne jouer avec tes poupées tu veux !

- Mais c'est du sang ?

Perspicace la frangine… Je suis son regard jusque son tapis et la voit elle-même me regarder d'un air affolé. Autant dire que je ne dois pas être beau à voir. Du moins, encore moins que d'habitude.

- Y'en a pas tant que ça, lui rétorquais-je. Ce n'est pas le bout du monde.

- Ronald ?

Je rêve ou Hermione m'a appelé Ronald ? Je crispe mes yeux et déforme ma bouche en une mimique de douleur. Espérant de cette manière m'extirper de ce piège à rat qui risque bien de devenir mon sarcophage.

- Ronald arrête ! Je croyais que tu ne voyais plus !

- Je… c'est revenu !

Ce qui n'est pas tout a fait faux. Mis à part un mal de tête insupportable, je ne ressens plus rien. Elle se relève et je la suis du regard. Où plutôt, je suis du regard la trace rouge que j'ai laissé sur son pull, au bon endroit. Mauvais idée, me voici désormais dans le rôle du méchant et je crois maintenant, que c'est foutu pour mon baiser de réconfort. Quoique…

- Attends ! Je te rappelle que c'est de ta faute si je me suis retrouvé par terre et de ta faute s'il y a du sang partout dans la chambre.

- MA FAUTE ! Tu veux que je te rafraîchisse la mémoire RONALD ?

- Parce que je suis tombé tout seul selon toi ?

- Parce que j'ai eu l'envie subite de te gifler sans aucune raison ?

Un point pour elle… mais bon elle m'a giflé quand même.

- Tu m'as giflé !

Ma voix ressemble à celle des gamins qui n'ont pas eu ce qu'ils voulaient. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, je suis un peu dans ce cas moi aussi. Je relève la tête subitement, espérant lui faire comprendre que je lui en veut, ce qui est le cas, et qu'elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait. Même si je n'en suis pas moi-même réellement sûr. Je remarque alors que Ginny nous a laissé en plan, décrétant sans doute qu'il valait mieux ne pas être le témoin dans ce genre d'affaire.

- Bon ça va, je m'excuse Ron, mais je ne te pardonnerais pas de m'avoir fais tourner en bourrique ! J'ai un cœur au cas ou tu ne le saurais pas et j'ai vraiment eu peur pour toi !

- Peur de quoi ? De me voir paralysé à vie ou de perdre la confiance que les gens ont en toi ?

- Tu es pathétique… ce qui est sûr, c'est que tu as perdu celle que j'avais en toi. C'était vraiment un coup bas.

Elle me tourne le dos et s'en va, me laissant seul entre deux états d'esprit contradictoires. Alors j'essaye comme un coup de poker :

- Ca va, je te pardonne…

Est-ce un sourire que je crois lire sur ces lèvres ? Ou alors une grimace montrant son mécontentement. L'un ou l'autre, j'ai eu son attention.

- Mais je veux un bisou quand même…


	10. Chapter 10

Un vent froid balaye ma cuisine et je garde les yeux rivés sur mon assiette de soupe aux pois rebaptisée pour l'occasion, en soupe à la grimace. Maman est partie voir une amie qui vient d'accoucher, du moins, c'est ce qu'elle prétend. Comme si on ne savait pas qu'elle se rend à une réunion de l'ordre du phénix. Ou alors, son amie à un temps de gestation qui dépasse la logique…

Résultat, je suis dans la cuisine en compagnie de deux filles… le rêve en somme. Si seulement la première n'était pas ma sœur et la seconde en proie à des envies de meurtre. Je reste devant mon assiette remplie d'A.N.I (aliments non identifiés), et je m'amuse à les remuer en prenant soin de faire rebondir ma cuillère sur les parois. Au moins, si personne ne m'adresse la parole, on sait que je suis là. Quoi que… le débit de paroles des deux filles s'intensifie en même temps que le rythme de ma chanson endiablé augmente, résultat : ma soupe fini sa course par terre à la grande joie de Pattenrond.

Je bougonne contre ma maladresse et contre l'indifférence dont fait preuve Hermione. Je grimace à Ginny et lui dit de se la fermer. Bien sûr, elle n'en fait qu'à sa tête, je m'énerve et me sent obligé de lui rappeler que sa gaminerie ne pousserait pas Harry à revenir vers elle. Elle passe au rouge et se lève en poussant son assiette si près du bord que Pattenrond croit désormais en noël.

- T'es un piètre crétin…

- … Ronald.

- Quoi ?

- Rien Hermione, je finis ta phrase. A propos, il serait peut-être tant de changer de dictionnaire, celui-là ce fait vieux il me semble.

- Il serait peut-être temps de t'en acheter un !

Je ne la regarde même pas s'éloigner, le feu aux joues, je n'ai qu'une envie, rejoindre ma chambre et oublier cette sale journée. Mais hélas c'est bien quand on croit que rien ne peut être pire que le destin s'amuse à nous prouver le contraire. Ainsi, je rejoints ma chambre, me préparant au pire et sens la fatigue m'envahir à mon plus grand bonheur. Sauf que… Pas le temps de rêver à un monde où enfin je serais respecté que quelqu'un vient frapper à la porte de ma chambre. Je ne bouge pas, si vraiment s'est important on viendra me réveiller. Et c'est ce qu'on fait.

- Ron réveille-toi !

Je suis réveillé et à moins que ce ne soit pour me demander pardon, je lui conseille de déguerpir. Non pas que ça ne me fait pas plaisir de voir Hermione mais… si c'est ça en fait.

- A moins que ce soit pour me demander pardon, je te conseille de déguerpir !

Sur ces mots, j'enfoui ma tête dans mon oreiller, mais pas assez pour étouffer le son de sa voix pourtant bien faible.

- Tes parents Ronald, ils ne sont pas encore rentrer…

- Grmbl…

Je tends ma main en dehors de mon lit et tâtonne pour trouver cette vieille montre qu'on a dû réparer une bonne trentaine de fois. Puis je la regarde d'un œil, essayant de passer outre la trotteuse qui égare mon esprit fatigué.

- Hermione, il n'est que neuf heures… c'est tôt pour rentrer de tu-sais-où.

- Neuf heures du matin Ron !

Je me lève dans un bond, réalisant que le soleil m'irrite bien plus que la présence d'Hermione. Elle a raison, il fait jour… Je me dirige vers l'étage inférieur et parcourt des yeux toutes les salles, regardes avec dégoût la soupe gisant encore sur le sol et réalise que ma mère n'aurait jamais laissé ça comme ça. Je passe en trombe devant Ginny qui pleure dans les escaliers et passe en revue chaque pièce… Je dois me rendre à l'évidence, mes parents ne sont plus là.

Je n'ai qu'une seule réaction : m'effondrer le long du mur comme le gamin paumé que je suis le ferais. Et je tente d'aligner deux pensées logiques, en vain. Que faire dans ce cas là ? Jamais cette maison ne m'avait semblé aussi vide… aussi grande… aussi triste. Me voilà à penser au pire et je m'efforce de croire qu'il y a une raison plausible à tout ça. Espèce de crétin, bien sûr qu'il y a une raison plausible mais… est-ce que l'issue en est la bonne ?

Il faut prévenir mes frères… avant tout la famille. Eux sauront quoi faire et puis, surtout, je ne me sens pas la force de réfléchir au-delà de cette décision qui déjà m'étonne de moi. Ceci est la voix d'une raison que je croyais enfuie… Une raison qui finalement ne devait pas être la mienne puisque j'entends l'écho de la voix de mes frères. Fred et George viennent d'arriver et de la même manière que je l'ai fait quelques minutes auparavant, ils font le tour de chaque pièce en nous ignorant, moi et Ginny, et viennent s'effondrer à mes côtés. Enfin, Fred semble remarquer qu'il a un autre frère et me regarde comme si je venais de débarquer dans son espace. Personne ne sait quoi dire et finalement, c'est peut-être le mieux.

- Je vais chercher Charlie.

Les seuls mots de Fred et il vient de disparaître. Je regarde alors George, les yeux rivés sur ses chaussures, elles semblent prendre une beauté particulière. Et à son tour, il disparaît. D'ici quelques minutes, ma famille sera devant moi… ou presque.

J'essaye de vider mon esprit de toutes ces choses inutiles, ce qui en soit ne devait pas être si compliqué. Et je vois Ginny passer en trombe devant moi, les joues rougies et les larmes noyant son regard bleuté. Je l'attrape au détour du couloir et la prends machinalement dans mes bras, retirant son poing fermé de sa bouche qu'elle mordille de tristesse.

Merlin que c'est bon de la sentir là, vivante. Je respire son parfum infantile et remplis mon esprit de souvenirs. Souvenirs fugaces et vivaces, vestiges d'une époque où tout ce qui m'importait était de la faire rire… et de voir sous les jupes de notre cousine. Une époque ou les parfums de fleurs traversaient notre jardin pour embaumer la cuisine, époque ou l'on n'avait pas peur de laisser les fenêtres ouvertes. Des moments à rire tous ensemble, à sept dans une chambre, les jumeaux offrant gentiment de dormir par terre. Fous rires sous la couette maintenue par un bâton… Batailles d'oreiller sous une pluie de plumes… Veillée autour d'un feu de bois, papa nous montrant comment les moldus faisaient le feu à l'âge de Paul… euh… de Pierre. Les courses de balai dans les couloirs de notre maison et les soirées à jouer au Dragon sans queue. Les bonbons de noël et l'odeur de gâteau suffisant à apaiser n'importent quelles colères. Ginny et moi dans un même lit parce qu'elle a peur du monstre savamment inventé par les jumeaux. Ginny et moi dans un même lit, simplement parce que le sommeil nous a surpris dans notre conversation.

Mais Merlin que son parfum me rappelle tant de choses désormais regrettées.


	11. Chapter 11

Je tapote mon oreiller en espérant qu'il prenne la forme que je veux lui donner. Puis, je m'écroule de fatigue et de paresse, espérant comme chaque soir que la nuit veillera sur mes chagrins.

Aujourd'hui 1er octobre, il pleut dans ma vie depuis un mois et demi déjà. Aujourd'hui premier octobre, je n'ai plus le courage d'entendre cette pluie battre les fenêtres de notre dortoir.

J'ai rejoint Poudlard comme ce n'était pas prévu, j'ai rejoint Poudlard comme ma mère croyait que j'allais le faire. Le fait est là, nous n'avons retrouvé ni corps qui pourrait nous confirmer que nous sommes orphelins, ni une seule trace qui pourrait nous dire qu'il reste de l'espoir. Personne ne les a revu, et personne ne sait ce qu'il s'est passé ce jour là. Quelques membres de l'ordre nous ont dit qu'à l'époque, il n'était pas possible de transplaner de l'endroit de la réunion, et que par conséquent, nos parents avaient dû marcher quelques minutes sans aucune protection.

Je déteste vous-savez-qui plus que n'importe quelle personne au monde, plus que lui-même déteste les moldus. J'aimerais pouvoir sortir de cette cage qu'est le collège pour pousser Harry dans ses recherches et l'aider à assainir notre terre. Je regrette d'être revenu, je regrette que lui m'ai suivi. Pourtant si sûr de lui lorsqu'il nous disait qu'il ne remettrait pas les pieds ici. Tellement certain de faire le bon choix et prêt à tout pour honorer la mémoire de Dumbledore. Aujourd'hui, je ne peux que le comprendre. Cette sensation d'être ici, sans pouvoir rien faire me rend malade. Je suis inutile, encore plus que d'habitude.

- Ron, il faut y aller…

J'ouvre un œil, puis deux. Regarde Harry mettre la main sur ses lunettes et m'aperçois que cette fois encore mon vœu n'a pas marché… Et dire que ça va faire deux mois que je dors avec une mèche de cheveux vélane, soit disant « porte-bonheur ». Peut-être que je n'aurais pas dû demander un retour en arrière… Peut-être que j'aurais simplement dû espérer le retour de mes parents… en vie.

Encore une journée qui s'annonce, où les peu d'élèves qui sont revenus à Poudlard vont me dévisager du regard. Mes parents sont disparus, je suis celui qu'on regarde avec pitié. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je tente d'expliquer à Hermione entre deux bouchées de pain. Mais comme toujours, elle trouve une bonne explication à tout ça : je suis parano.

- Ron, tous les élèves qui sont ici ont perdu au mois un de leur parent…

- Tu dis ça parce que ça ne te touche pas !

Je m'efforce de garder une voix sereine en voyant Ginny me dévisager à l'autre bout de la table. Elle m'impressionne, je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un d'aussi courageux que ma sœur. Et son comportement me pousse à en faire de même. Petit à petit, je reprend le dessus et me décide à créer la vie dont je rêve, deux petits morceaux de moi dans l'au-delà et six autres en gravitation.

- Cesses de croire que tu es le bouc émissaire ! Arrête de jouer ton Calimero !

- Je ne joue pas mon calicot ! Je viens de perdre mes parents Hermione !

- Tu ne les as pas perdu Ron !

- Tu appelles ça comment toi ? J'aimerais bien te voir à ma place !

Je le souhaitais. Réellement je le souhaitais mais je ne pensais pas que ce cheveu de fausse blonde me prendrait au pied de la lettre. Ses parents sont morts et je la regarde pleurer sans savoir rien faire d'autre que prendre mes jambes à mon cou.

C'est bizarre ça… on croit être l'être le plus à plaindre de la terre et quand quelqu'un nous vole ce titre, on lui en veut presque. Tant qu'à être triste, autant que les autres aient pitié de nous.

J'ai parcouru plusieurs couloirs sans réellement savoir ou j'allais… tant que c'était loin d'elle. Je suis sans doute distant et je sais qu'elle va me le faire remarquer un jour ou l'autre. Mais le fait est que je suis tellement maladroit qu'une simple de mes paroles pourrait la rendre encore plus triste. Quitte à me faire passer pour un égoïste, au moins qu'elle ne me prenne pas pour un crétin qui ne cherche qu'à la rendre plus malheureuse encore.

Aujourd'hui 14 octobre… je regarde par la fenêtre la silhouette d'Hermione fendre la pluie pour rejoindre la calèche qui l'attend. Elle va prendre le train jusqu'à Londres pour l'enterrement de ses parents. Je la voie se presser et s'éloigner un peu plus à chaque seconde. Elle a toujours cette même manière de marcher qui m'avait fait sourire en première année. Cette manière de serrer ses bras contre elle, les points fermer, toujours sûre d'elle. Cette manière de remettre d'un geste las ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles. Cette manière d'être ma 'Mione. Celle qui en quelques jours à dû endosser bien trop de responsabilités pour une jeune fille tout juste majeure.

J'ai toujours la tête collée le long de la vitre, ignorant le brouhaha de la salle commune, et la douleur que le froid fait ressentir à mon front. Je la vois s'arrêter, se retourner et regarder le château qu'elle s'apprête à quitter pour quelques heures. Merlin que j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras. Je ne peux pas la laisser comme ça… c'est inhumain.

La pluie qui perfore mon vieux pull vert me laisse totalement indiffèrent. Je la vois… pas elle. J'accélère le rythme de mes pas et en arrive même à courir. Et plus la distance qui me sépare d'elle diminue, moins je sais ce que je vais lui dire. Et finalement, le moment de la rencontre arrive plus vite que prévu et je vois ses yeux mes dévisager, sans qu'elle ait le courage de leur donner cette lueur qui les fait scintiller d'habitude.

Je me retrouve assis dans un train sans penser à la foudre qui va s'abattre sur moi lorsque la vieille McGonnagall va s'apercevoir de mon départ. Hermione est assise devant moi, les yeux rivés sur la fenêtre que la pluie ne laisse rien filtrer. Je reste là, à ne pas bouger, pour ne pas la gêner. Je me sens idiot et me demande une fois de plus ce que je fais là. Et ce que je vais bien pouvoir lui apporter.


	12. Chapter 12

J'avance en soulevant le bas de mon pantalon pour ne pas qu'il se mouille d'avantage, histoire d'être quand même un peu plus présentable. On vient de quitter la gare de King cross et je me sens perdu comme un enfant parmi ces gens qui marchent pressés et qui, s'ils le pouvaient, nous piétineraient sans même se rendre compte de notre présence.

Je regarde Hermione, les poings crispés sur son vieux sac en bandouillère, je lis dans ses yeux une détermination sans pareil. J'avais oublié un instant que ce monde était aussi le sien.

Je m'écarte pour laisser passer une dame poussant une drôle de charrette dans laquelle dort un bébé. Je me tourne vers Hermione, espérant comme à chaque fois qu'elle répondra à ma question avant que je n'ais à la lui poser, mais j'ai aussi oublié qu'elle avait d'autre préoccupation qu'un ami qui est là de son plein grès.

L'envie de lui demander ce qu'on va faire me brûle les lèvres mais la pluie qui devient plus désagréable de secondes en secondes me fait comprendre qu'elle ne doit pas le savoir plus que moi. Si on reste là, on risque d'en sortir fripés et ridés comme ces personnes âgés qui traversent la route sous ce que les moldus appellent un parapluie. Harry avait raison, ce n'est pas seulement un objet magique comme celui qu'a Hagrid.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Mince… je l'ai posé. Trop absorbé par toute ces drôles de choses qui m'entourent, je me suis laissé surprendre par cette question plus qu'habituelle lorsque je suis en compagnie d'Hermione.

Je grimace et détourne le visage, pas assez pour ne pas la voir me regarder à son tour. La pluie a collé des mèches sur son front et le froid fait rougir ses joues. Cette couleur fait contraste avec le blanc morbide qui attriste son visage depuis la nouvelle.

Elle laisse alors tomber son sac sans se fier à la boue qui désormais l'habille. Et elle… Merlin Hermione ne fait pas ça. Elle s'agrippe à mon cou et je sens ses doigts fins et froids frôler ma peau.

Qu'est-ce qu'un ami est censé faire là ? Que ferait Harry ? Sans avoir pu répondre à ma question, ma main se glisse sous son bras et trouve refuge dans son dos. Voilà, deux amis enlacés dans une rue de Londres, se moquant pas mal de la pluie qui va finir par les achever et de ces gens qui les regardent en se disant que décidemment, les jeunes de nos jours n'ont plus aucunes retenues.

Puis elle se décolle, me faisant ressentir le froid de cette rupture. Cette fois, c'est certain, nous ne pourrons plus être plus mouillé que ce que nous le sommes déjà.

Un bruit sourd se fait entendre et je perçois le nom d'Hermione retentir parmi la foule de gens toujours aussi pressés. Elle se retourne et court vers cet homme qui porte un drôle de manteau beige descendant jusque ses genoux. Je la regarde s'éloigner et réalise que si je reste là, je serais bien capable de me perdre pour de bon.

Il a prit sa tête entre ses mains et lui décolle ces mèches qui souillent encore son visage. Je l'entends murmurer et je me sens de trop, presque coupable d'entendre ce qu'il lui dit. Je détourne la tête et retourne à ma contemplation de ce monde jusqu'à ce que :

- TU VAS BOUGER DE LA OUI !

Merlin, une voiture semblable à celle de mon père vient de s'arrêter à quelques centimètres de moi. L'homme étrangement ressemblant à l'oncle de Harry vient de passer sa tête par le carreau et me tend un poing aussi gros qu'un melon. Je reste là, pétrifié jusqu'à ce qu'une main me tire enfin de ce mauvais pas. J'entends Hermione murmurer :

- Oncle Nigel, je te présente mon ami Ronald Weasley.

- J'ignorais que tu serais accompagnée… Je… au et puis, on verra ça plus tard. Bienvenue Donald.

Il me prend la main et la serre de lui-même alors que je suis trop occupé à tourner dans tous les sens ces deux mots : « Mon ami », je suis son ami. Pas un ami, mais son ami, moi Donald Weasley, Ronald.

Il m'embarque dans sa vieille voiture noire qui néanmoins sent le cuir neuf et je regarde défiler les maisons en me demandant devant laquelle il va bien pouvoir s'arrêter. Et enfin, alors que je regrette d'avoir autant mangé ce midi et me demande ce qu'il va bien pouvoir en ressortir, Hermione me pousse au dehors et je me retrouve devant une grille de fer semblable à celle de toutes les autres maisons du quartier. En fait, tout est semblable, comme si les architectes avaient eu peur de faire des jaloux s'ils donnaient dans l'originalité.

Je les regarde s'avancer tous les deux, oubliant sans doute qu'en plus de ne pas être de leur famille, je ne suis même pas de leur monde. Et je me décide enfin à les suivre, attiré par cette drôle de cloche devant la porte d'entrée. Et dire que papa m'avait dit qu'ils en faisaient des ecletiques maintenant. Je prend le sac d'Hermione au passage et la dépasse sans même la regarder puis, je m'arrête devant ce morceau de métal que je crève d'envie d'agiter.

- Ah je vois que vous vous intéressez aux vieilles choses Donald. Si au moins mon fils pouvait être comme vous. Celle-ci vient d'une fonderie qu'avait créé un de mes ancêtres. En d'autres circonstances je vous l'aurais fait visiter mais… Ca vous intéresse n'est-ce pas ?

Je fais oui de la tête même si je n'ai aucune idée de ce que peut bien être une fonderie et je le suis à l'intérieur de cette maison.

On arrive dans un couloir aux murs blancs, recouvert de chaque côté par de grands miroirs aux formes arrondies. Je vois Hermione retirer sa veste qui n'a plus aucunes formes et goutte sur le carrelage pourtant éclatant de propreté de cette pièce et son regard me supplique d'en faire autant. Je le pose à mon tour sur ce que j'avais pris pour une personne sous-alimenté et je la suis dans ce dédale de couloir. Alors lorsqu'elle s'arrête subitement devant une porte vitrée, je me rends compte que je la suivais d'un peu trop près.

- Ron… soupire-t-elle.

- S'cuse.

Mais je ne m'éloigne pas pour autant. La pièce dans laquelle nous entrons respire cette sensation de bienvenue, des couleurs chaudes et des tableaux tristes d'immobilités. Finalement, cette maison n'est pas si grande que je l'aurais imaginé.

Et je n'ai pas le temps de regarder Hermione pour m'assurer que je ne fais rien de mal, que déjà deux bras l'entourent et l'étreignent à lui en faire perdre la conscience.

- Oh, tu as ramené un ami ma chérie. C'est bien ça… tu ne dois pas rester toute seule, pas dans ces moments là.

Je vois Hermione agiter la tête et celle que je déduis être sa tante m'oublie aussi vite qu'elle m'avait remarqué.

- Oh je suis totalement désolée ma puce… ils étaient si gentils.

Je remarque alors que ses moldus ne sont pas plus doués que moi pour réconforter. Elle est désolée… à croire que c'est elle qui les a tué. D'ailleurs, de quoi sont-ils morts ? Décidemment, je ne sais vraiment pas ce que je fais là… Et puis, ils étaient si gentils… Pourquoi, il n'y a que les méchants qui risquent de mourir ?

- Allez viens mon ange, on va t'installer toi et ton ami.

Mon ange… finalement, ça lui va bien. Belle métaphore… Oui, elle ressemble à un ange, ses cheveux que la pluie a fait friser et sa peau laiteuse que l'on a envie de caresser.

- Tu vas t'installer dans la chambre d'amis qu'il y a à l'étage et pour ton ami… comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

- Donald.

Le dénommé oncle Nigel est passé devant nous, m'arrachant un bras en même temps que la besace d'Hermione et est monté par cet escalier de bois semblable à celui du Terrier.


	13. Chapter 13

J'avance dans cette maison aux murs impeccables en me disant que la notre serait sans doute pareil si mes parents n'avaient pas eu la bonne idée de faire sept enfants dont des jumeaux à l'esprit… comment dire… particulier.

Je suis nerveusement Hermione dans ce qu'ils appelle une chambre d'ami et suis surpris de voir qu'en effet, chez eux, pas besoin de matelas à même le sol pour loger les invités. Et puis je me rends compte que finalement, ça non plus c'était pas prévu, que je n'ai aucun habit et que sa famille n'était visiblement pas prête à m'accueillir. J'évite donc soigneusement les regards de chacun avant que Hermione, une fois de plus ne me surpasse :

- Tante Dora… Euh…

Tiens, bien la première fois que j'entends Hermione prononcer cette lettre. Elle qui normalement se cantonne aux phrases à rallonge et sans interruption.

- Disons qu'on est un peu parti dans la précipitation… Et… Mon ami n'a pas eu le temps de prendre des affaires.

- Oh, ce n'est pas bien grave, je suis sûre que ton cousin Duncan ne verra pas d'inconvénient à lui prêter quelques habits.

Je vois la dame se tourner vers moi et me sourire de toutes ses dents… j'en aperçois une qui brille assez bizarrement et me rappelle ce qu'avait pu me dire Hermione sur le métier de ses parents. Des pentistes… Ils réparent les dents des gens et parfois les remplacent. J'espère que ceci n'est pas l'œuvre de son père… Se tromper de telle manière de couleur…

- Je vais installer ton ami dans la chambre de bonne.

Je rêve ou elle fait un signe de tête vers le haut. Non seulement je n'ai pas vu d'escaliers et à la vue du nombre de fenêtres, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait un autre étage. Et puis, une bonne, c'est quoi ? Je ne vais pas partager ma chambre avec quelqu'un que je ne connais pas en plus !

J'essaye de croiser le regard d'Hermione mais elle a déjà tourné sa tête vers la fenêtre et fixe le vide… ce n'est sans doute pas le moment de lui demander plus d'explications.

Je suis la tante Dora dans le couloir et la vois ouvrir une porte que je n'avais pas remarqué jusqu'alors. De là part un grand escalier qui m'emmène dans une pièce mansardée ou ma tête passe à peine. J'avais raison, pas de fenêtre… pas de torche et la dure réalité du monde moldu me ramène sur terre. La tante Dora me pose des couvertures sur le lit d'une personne qui prend toute la place de la pièce et s'éloigne un sourire gêné.

Quelques secondes plus tard, je me retrouve dans le noir total, me demandant comment il est possible d'allumer cette boule de verre qui se trouve au plafond. Je monte sur le lit et tente de la toucher, espérant que ce simple contact puis faire jaillir la lumière qui me serait tant utile. Et je me retrouve allongé sur le ventre, me demandant comment j'avais pu me retrouver là. Un choc que je n'avais jamais eu et je vois la lumière…

Merlin si on m'avait dit que ça faisait ça de mourir… Une lumière de plus en plus forte et une voix de plus en plus présente. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Ron ! RON ! Tu dors déjà ?

Je me retourne et vois Hermione, assise à côté de moi qui a visiblement trouvé le moyen de faire réagir cette boule de verre. Il fait jour et je ne suis pas mort. Si seulement je n'étais pas allongé sur un lit moisi avec un mal de tête carabiné, j'aurais pu me croire au paradis.

- Je me disais qu'il valait peut-être mieux envoyer un hibou au collège… Pour les prévenir que tu es là et que ce n'est pas la peine de poster des détraqueurs devant les grilles…

Je souris, elle à l'air d'aller mieux… et elle a retrouvé un peu de sa bonne mine. Je vois son regard se baisser vers ma main, qui subitement devient douloureuse. Et lorsque sa main me frôle, je ne peux m'empêcher de laisser échapper un grognement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Je n'en ai aucune idée… c'est bien ça le pire. Et machinalement, refaisant le chemin à l'envers, mon regard se tourne vers cette fichu lumière qui s'est fait tant attendre.

- Oh… je vois… je suis désolée, j'aurais dû te prévenir. Ca, c'est une ampoule… Ca marche à l'électricité… Et il ne faut pas y toucher. Regarde, l'interrupteur est ici…

Elle me montre un carré blanc situé près de la porte et je me demande pourquoi elle fait ça. Un intrupeur… C'est donc ça qui m'a…

- C'est à cause de ça que je me suis brûlé ?

- Non, c'est ça qui aurait permis de ne pas te brûler. Ca sert à allumer l'ampoule et à l'éteindre. Donne moi ta main.

Légèrement hésitant, je lui tends mon bras de plus en plus élancé et la voit sortir sa baguette. Merlin que suis-je bête. On est majeur et l'occasion se présente pour qu'enfin j'use de cela, et je ne le fais pas. Ginny a vraiment raison, je ne sais pas prendre les occasions au vol.

- Qu'est-ce que tu ne ferais pas pour ne pas écrire…

Une bande sort de sa baguette et vient s'enrouler autour de ma main. J'ai de moins en moins mal, trop occupé à regarder ses yeux chocolatés si concentrés. Subitement, elle lève son regard et le pose sur moi, m'obligeant à baisser le mien.

- Ron…

Sa voix est bizarrement posée et devient une invitation à m'évader… Si seulement ses parents n'étaient pas décédés… Si seulement les miens n'étaient pas Merlin seul sait où… Si seulement, ce n'était pas Hermione Granger… Mon amie.

- Je… je voulais te dire… merci.

Indéniablement, je me fiche de ce qu'elle peut me dire… Ma tête se rapproche de la sienne et l'interdit me pousse au défi. Je n'ai plus qu'un désir… un désir que l'arrivée impromptue de son cousin vient faire fondre comme du sucre dans du jus de citrouille.

Je ne sais pas qui il est… mais je sens qu'on ne va pas être ami.


	14. Chapter 14

- Que leurs âmes reposent à jamais…

L'homme tout en noir jette une poignée de terre détrempée sur les cercueils et le monde se met à pleurer. Quelle bande de crétins… comme si Hermione avait besoin de ça. Je la regarde s'avancer à son tour et en faire de même, la tête droite, elle semble plus attirée par le ciel couvert que par la terre qui va ensevelir le corps de ses parents.

Je crois que cette image restera à jamais gravée dans mon âme. Je hais les enterrements. Je hais les enterrements moldus. Pourquoi ont-ils besoin de nous montrer ça ? Celui de Dumbledore était moins dur à supporter… Je ne sais pas comment elle fait pour rester là, à les regarder jeter cette fichue terre et l'embrasser en lui racontant tous les mêmes choses… Tu es courageuse… Nom d'un Dragon, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien lui foutre d'être courageuse. Elle a perdu ses parents et on lui dit qu'elle est courageuse. A-t-elle le choix ?

Je reste là dans ce costume détrempé qui laisse apparaître le haut de mes chaussettes. Je reste là à pleurer maladroitement et en croyant que la pluie confond mes larmes. Oui je pleure. Et je défie quiconque de me dire que je n'ai aucune raison à cela. Il n'y a rien de plus insupportable que de voir son amie pleurer, rien de plus insupportable que de se dire que d'ici quelques jours, ce sera peut-être nous, debout là, regardant le corps de ses parents disparaîtrent de la surface de la terre, et recueillant d'un air faussement hypocrite les condoléances de ces gens que l'on ne connaît pas.

- Ron, il faut y aller !

Duncan a laissé tomber son parapluie pour venir me rejoindre et me tirer vers ce trou que la pluie vient agrandir peu à peu. Il a de la chance d'être le seul de cette famille à connaître mon prénom, quand je pense que sa petitesse me vaut cette allure de géant coincé dans les habits d'un enfant. Je le rattrape dans la file de ces gens et prend la peine de lui demander :

- Je dois faire quoi ?

- Tu prends de la terre bénite et tu l'as jette sur les cercueils.

Rien de bien compliqué n'est-ce pas ? Sauf lorsque l'on est la personne la plus maladroite du monde sorcier et moldu rassemblé. La file rétrécie et j'en profite pour tourner la tête derrière moi, histoire de sécher mes larmes et me rend compte que je suis le dernier. Les embrassades se font plus longues et je dois rester plus longtemps devant ce trou qui ne laisse plus rien filtrer des cercueils. Je ferme les yeux, prend cette terre et la laisse tomber sur les dépouilles de ces personnes qui finalement, je n'ai jamais connu. Et voilà le moment que je redoute tant.

Devant Hermione, une file de six personnes représentant la famille des défunts… parents et frères et sœurs. Je suit Duncan et sert la main de chacun, marmonnant un « toutes mes condoléances », paraissant si possible convaincant. Et ne peut me résoudre à cela devant Hermione.

Sitôt qu'elle eut relevé la tête vers moi, je ne peux m'empêcher de la serrer dans mes bras. Cet enterrement m'a ramollie le cœur et je me surprends à cet excès de tendresse qui n'a rien de moi. Mais c'est si bon de la tenir, si bon de la sentir vivante. Si bon de savoir que quoi qu'il arrive, je serais heureux d'avoir connu la fille la plus courageuse qui m'est été donné de rencontrer.

Ce sinistre jour s'est enfin achevé et je me retrouve pour la dernière nuit dans cette chambre de bonne. Le corps sur les couvertures, je maudis ce soleil de fin de soirée qui a surchauffée la pièce et je fixe le plafond en me remémorant les dernières heures que je me suis pourtant juré d'oublier. Je suis là à me lamenter sur mes malheurs, maudissant cette insomnie alors que je sais qu'en bas, se trouve un être bien plus touché que moi. Elle non plus ne doit pas dormir… Et je chasse cette image, trop dure de l'imaginer… pleurante… Je ne peux rester là.

Je déambule dans les escaliers et m'arrête sur le pas de la porte. Je ne peux décidemment pas faire ça. Ce n'est pas moi… Ronald Weasley ne connaît le mot amitié que pour l'avoir entendu de la bouche d'autres personnes… Ronald Weasley vient tout juste de découvrir qu'il pouvait se conjuguer au féminin… Et ce Ronald Weasley n'a surtout aucune idée de la manière dont il doit se comporter. Alors il se laisse tomber le long du mur, remonte ses genoux sous son menton et apaise sa conscience en se disant que si vraiment elle a besoin d'aide, il sera là.

Quel crétin, je l'entends pleurer et je me contente d'attendre… d'attendre qu'elle fasse ce pas qui finalement l'amène à me regarder de haut en bas. Je me relève dans un bond, n'ayant rien prévu dans ce cas. Je ne sais quoi lui dire et finalement, cette perspective ne me semble pas si mauvaise.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

Sa voix est rauque et cassée d'avoir trop pleuré. Ses yeux sont cernés et la forte Hermione de jadis m'apparaît comme une enfant perdue.

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir…

- Je suis désolée… ce lit ne doit pas être très confortable.

Comment lui dire que ceci n'est qu'une futile raison ? Comment lui dire que la seule idée de la voir pleurer me fait perdre l'envie de fermer l'œil ? Comment lui dire que même dans le meilleur des lits, je n'aurais pu trouver le sommeil ? Comment lui dire tout ça alors qu'à ce moment même, elle m'entraîne dans sa chambre et glisse son corps entre les draps, m'invitant à en faire de même.

- Ca va Ron, on n'est plus des enfants. On ne fait que dormir…

On ne fait que dormir… pourquoi est-ce que sa phrase me trouble tant ? Peut-être parce que je sais que je ne serais pas apte à fermer l'œil de la nuit, une fille autre que Ginny partageant mon lit. Néanmoins, la voyant se retourner à l'opposé, je me glisse dans ce lit en prenant garde de ne pas démonter les draps si bien bordés, en prenant garde de ne pas la toucher… surtout, ne pas la toucher.

Je me contente des vingt centimètres que me laisse la bienséance pour tenter de bien me poser. Et je prie pour qu'elle n'ait pas un sommeil agité. Sauf que, dans un nouveau sursaut de larmes, je sens son corps frôler le mien et le parfum de sa chevelure étalée sur mon torse, chatouiller de sa douce odeur mes narines.

Elle a enfin trouvé le sommeil. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que deux amis doivent se comporter dans un même lit, n'est-ce pas ?


	15. Chapter 15

J'ai retrouvé mes propres habits et il faut avouer que cela fait du bien de ne plus sentir ce froid sur les chevilles. Je regarde Hermione dire au revoir à sa famille et en fait de même, il est désormais temps de rejoindre le château, de reprendre les cours et de supporter l'humeur massacrante qu'est celle de Harry en ce moment. Mais chut, il paraît qu'il ne faut pas le blâmer.

Hermione passe devant moi et s'engouffre dans la voiture de son oncle, je sens déjà une envie de rejeter ces œufs me titiller l'estomac. Décidemment, je hais les voitures… Tout au moins, celles qui ne volent pas.

De nouveau, la route défile sous mes yeux et je tente de penser à autre chose. L'oncle Nigel semble lire sur mon visage cette agonie qu'est pour moi le voyage. Il me dit que ça va passer, que cette portion de route est très accidentée et qu'il faudrait penser à boucher les nids de poules. Aller savoir pourquoi chez les moldus, les poules pondent sur la route… Peut-être pour punir les hommes comme moi qui ont dégusté trop de leurs enfants au petit-déjeuner.

Je pose ma main sur mon estomac et tente de capter une fois de plus le regard d'Hermione. Je sais que ça ne va servir à rien et qu'elle doit m'éviter allégrement, je sais également que si par malheur son regard se tourne finalement vers moi, je vais le détourner. En clair, rien n'est plus pareil depuis cette nuit ou nous avons dormi ensemble. Enfin… ensemble… moi sur la couverture et elle sous. Le problème c'est que j'ai peur qu'elle me demande pourquoi j'ai fait ça et surtout, qu'elle croit que j'ai des sentiments amoureux pour elle. Et elle… je ne sais pas pourquoi elle me fuit et ça ne me prête pas à être confiant.

- Tu es sûre que ça va aller Hermione ?

L'oncle Nigel est en pleine conversation avec Hermione et quelque chose dans le ton de sa voix, me dit que cette journée ne risque pas d'être des plus faciles. Et j'en suis en effet fixé lorsque la voiture s'arrête devant ce qui n'est pas une gare mais une grande maison entourée de haies verdoyantes. Pas besoin de s'appeler Flamel pour comprendre que ceci est la demeure des Granger.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas…

Elle ouvre la porte de la voiture, me donnant cette bouffée d'air que j'avais tant attendue et je croise le regard de cet oncle. En un rien de temps, je me trouve sur le pas de la porte, à côté d'Hermione, me demandant pourquoi elle met tant de temps à ouvrir cette fichue porte. Je dois avouer que je n'ai jamais vu une maison aussi grande que celle-ci, chaque pièce me donne le tournis par sa grandeur. Je comprends à ce moment là que le métier de dentiste donne bien plus de prestige que ce que je pensais lui être dû.

Je ne sais pas quoi faire et à l'idée que cette maison restera désormais vide, je ressens cette sensation qui m'avait envahi en restant chez moi. Il est dur de voir des milieux transformés, et je comprends désormais ce qu'est l'âme de la maison. Je n'ai pas le choix, il faut que je m'occupe ou je vais finir par craquer. Ce qui ne serais pas une si bonne chose.

- Tu veux que je fasse quelque chose ?

Elle me fait signe que non et je continue mon boulot de chien fidèle : suivre à la trace ma maîtresse et regarder d'un œil intéressé toutes ces choses que je ne connais pas. Vu le temps que Hermione passe devant chaque objet, j'en arrive à douter du fait qu'elle ai vraiment vécu ici, puis notre escapade nous amène à ce qui semble être sa chambre. Semblable en tout point à celle Ginny, mais trois fois plus vaste, elle a cette qualité de sentir ce parfum discret que j'identifie comme étant celui d'Hermione. Rapidement, elle enfourne deux trois feuilles dans son sac et poursuit sa route jusqu'à une pièce où je ne mettrais pas les pieds. Car qu'il y a-t-il de plus glauque que de se retrouver dans une chambre ayant appartenue à un couple défunt ?

J'avance dans le couloir, la laissant à contre cœur, seule dans cette vaste pièce. Et moi-même je m'engage dans la salle de bain, découvrant que certains moldus ingénieux avaient eux l'idée d'installer des bancs dans les douches. Je reste là un moment, à contempler les boules de couleurs posées au dessus de la baignoire. J'en prends une dans mes mains et la fait tournoyer, m'amusant à voir son contenu se mouvoir à son tour. Etrange sensation, étrange parfum si enivrant. Je suppose que ceci doit être une savonnette moldue. L'envie me prend soudainement de sentir cette substance liquide, et continuant à faire rouler la sphère, je la presse doucement, puis de plus en plus fort, étant désormais certain qu'elle est bien plus résistante que prévu et qu'elle n'éclatera pas. Mais il est de notoriété publique que je n'ai jamais le flair pour ce genre de chose. Et je me retrouve avec du liquide suintant dans mes yeux et une envie d'hurler ma haine contre ces drôles de coutumes moldues. Il fait désormais noir et je suis incapable d'ouvrir les yeux… incapable de trouver une serviette… incapable de trouver la direction du lavabo.

- Ron !

Merci Merlin, je sens la main de Hermione m'amener je ne sais où, mais je sais que je le saurais d'ici peu de temps. Et en effet, après avoir passé ma tête sous cette eau qui en plus de m'avoir rafraîchie les idées a soigné mes yeux, je peux voir la peau de cette boule collée à mes doigts. Ce parfum qui m'avait tant attiré m'écoeure désormais.

- Ils ont des choses dangereuses les moldus ! J'ai failli perdre la vue avec cette savonnette !

Elle sourie. Sans doute se moque-t-elle de moi mais elle sourie. Elle va chercher le panier qui contient les traîtresses de boules et je me protège machinalement le visage quand elle en prend une dans ses mains.

- Ce sont des perles de bains Ron… Elles contiennent de l'huile qui adoucisse la peau. Tu la mets dans ton bain et la pellicule cède pour laisser s'échapper l'huile parfumée.

Je n'ai pas tout compris mais j'en déduis que c'est un truc de filles… que j'aimerais bien essayer.

- T'en veux une ?

- Non… c'est pour les filles ça !

- Comme tu veux… De toute façon, je vais en prendre quelques unes… si tu changes d'avis…

- Aucunes chances !

J'attrape au passage ce qui encombrait ses mains et la suit de nouveau dans les couloirs, elle se retourne vers moi et me dit :

- J'ai bientôt fini… Tu m'attends là ?

J'hoche la tête et la vois s'engouffrer dans ce que j'avais identifié comme étant un bureau après m'avoir laissé son sac. Puis je baisse mon regard vers ce que je tiens entre les mains. Les fameuses boules… J'en prends une et l'engouffre dans ma poche, ni vu, ni connu. Et des photographies mobiles… Je ne mets pas longtemps à reconnaître ses parents et mal à l'aise, je prends la décision de les ranger dans le sac d'Hermione. Puis j'en observe une autre… une petite fille dans une robe blanche, riant aux éclats. Merlin qu'elle paraissait heureuse.

Les minutes défilent et Hermione n'est toujours pas réapparue, alors je m'approche de la porte ou elle a disparu et l'entend parler… seule. Un adieu à ses parents et je me sens rapidement de trop. Essuyant les armes qui pointent dans mon regard, je m'éloigne de nouveau, maudissant le fait d'être si sensible en ce moment.


	16. Chapter 16

- Ron !

Vous connaissez la maladie du réveil énergique ? C'est ce dont sont victimes Hermione et Harry. Je ne sais pas quelle est cette manie de réveiller les gens de cette manière, pour quelconque raison, moi je dis que les croissants et café chaud valent bien mieux qu'un haussement de voix insupportable. Je relève la tête et bougonne, me rends compte que depuis que Hermione m'a réveillé pour m'annoncer que mes parents n'étaient pas rentrés, j'ai toujours cette pointe d'appréhension. Alors je m'efforce de me réveiller plus vite, histoire de ne pas être pris au dépourvu.

- Quoi ?

- Réveille-toi !

- Parce que tu crois que je dors là ?

Je me lève totalement pour finir de l'en persuader et le regarde dans les yeux, il ne semblerait pas que lui ait pris la peine de dormir. Finalement, ça fait un bout de temps qu'il ne dort plus… Sous peine d'être plus que jamais amené dans les pensées de vous savez qui. Je passe ma main derrière ma nuque, par habitude et attends patiemment qu'il se décide à parler.

- Suis-moi…

Ca veut tout dire, il ne veut pas parler en présence de nos colocataires de chambrée, j'en déduis donc qu'il s'agit d'une affaire Voldemoresque. Cette fois, plus besoin de me persuader que d'ici quelques heures je pourrais retrouver mon lit. Non, c'est inutile, je n'ai plus la moindre envie de dormir. Je rejoins la salle commune et vois Hermione nous attendant dans sa chemise de nuit, puis Ginny fait son apparition et de nouveau, nous sommes amenés à suivre le « survivant » à travers les dédales de couloirs. Je souris malgré moi en imaginant la tête qu'il ferait en m'entendant l'appeler comme ça, mais sa mine renfermée et l'aura de méfiance qui l'entoure me ramène sur terre.

Enfin nous arrivons devant une statue que je connais très bien, enfin surtout par les dires des jumeaux et m'engouffrant dans le tunnel qu'elle couvre, je sais que si continuant par là, nous arriverons à pré au lard. Mais pour quoi faire ?

La réponse me saute aux yeux quand nous nous arrêtons au bout de quelques minutes de marches seulement. Et Harry commence ce qui, je le savais, allait être un calvaire pour nous tous.

- Il y a quelques jours, nous avons eu certains échos concernant un groupe de mangemorts évadés. Nous savions déjà depuis un petit moment que tout comme nous, ils avaient eux-mêmes un endroit où se rassembler, et où… mettre à profit… leurs… leurs quêtes.

Une quête… il ne m'en faut pas plus pour comprendre que mes parents étaient une simple quête. Harry nous regarde, moi et Ginny tour à tour, il sait que l'on a compris. Bizarrement, je me sens totalement désarmé, Harry fait parti de l'ordre, pas moi. Harry a l'air de savoir ce que sont devenus mes parents, pas moi. Harry se bat contre sa conscience… doit-il nous le dire ? Je sais que rien de tout cela n'aspire à quelque chose de bon. Mes parents sont morts… sans doute… Je m'y attendais.

- Je sais qu'on ne vous a pas dit grand-chose sur… sur vos parents. Mais on a cru qu'il valait mieux vous préserver de tout espoir ou déception. Aujourd'hui, nous savons qu'ils ont bien été enlevés.

J'entends un petit cri strident sortir de la bouche de Ginny, et machinalement, elle vient se coller à moi. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, quoi lui dire. Finalement, je le savais. Je le savais à partir du moment où j'ai vu cette soupe étalée sur le sol de la cuisine. J'attends patiemment le fin mot de l'histoire, luttant contre l'envie d'hurler. On nous a caché tant de choses, nous prenant pour les enfants que nous n'étions plus. Je comprends désormais ce que Harry a bien pu ressentir face à toutes ces questions qui le torturaient.

- Nous avons plusieurs endroits en vue… Pour… pour rechercher leur… enfin…

Je hoche frénétiquement la tête, refusant d'entendre ce mot que de toute façon, il n'arrivera pas à prononcer et je le pousse à poursuivre.

- Les membres de l'ordre sont partis dès ce soir … Plusieurs pièges ont été mis en place pour déserter ces lieux de rencontres. Mais il reste un risque que certains soient restés.

Je bouillonne en moi à l'entente de ces phrases… Comme si je découvrais pour la première fois que plusieurs hommes étaient coupables de l'enfer que nous vivons depuis quelques mois.

- On m'avait interdis de vous dire tout ça… parce qu'il ne faut pas prendre le risque qu'on nous entende. Car dans ce cas là, on mettrait la vie de plusieurs personnes en danger. Mais… je suppose qu'ici on ne risque rien et… et surtout, je ne pouvais pas garder une chose comme ça pour moi.

Je n'écoute plus ses excuses, j'ai l'impression que tout cela ne sont que des belles paroles pour effacer tous les autres non-dits. J'en veux à la terre entière, oui c'est vrai. Mais la terre entière n'est pas devant moi alors je me contente de Harry Potter. Mon meilleur ami.

- Si j'ai choisi aujourd'hui, c'est que… j'ai… enfin… j'ai cru voir… j'ai cru voir une armoire que… j'avais déjà vu.

- Dans tes rêves ? M'entends-je dire.

- Disons que je l'ai revu dans mon rêve mais que j'ai pu identifier l'endroit ou je l'avais vu pour la première fois. Je… elle était dans le magasin de Barjow and Burk. Et… je sais que c'est là-haut que l'on doit commencer les recherches.

Je lis dans ses yeux cette détermination que j'envie bien souvent. Au moins, il a l'air sûr de lui et bizarrement, ça me rassure. Et puis, s'il nous a dit ça c'est qu'il compte bien nous emmener avec lui cette fois. C'est ainsi que nous nous retrouvons quelques minutes plus tard, déambulant dans l'allée des embrumes, et sursautant à chaque bruits sourds. Nous essayons de tenir la cadence sous une cape d'invisibilité toujours trop petite et nous arrivons après quelques sorts de paralysie et d'oubliettes à fausser les curieux qui ont pu voir quelques bouts de nos habits. J'ai toujours été certain qu'Hermione était la meilleure pour ça. La meilleure aussi pour forcer les portes…

Et nous nous retrouvons dans un magasin malheureusement pas vide. Je frissonne à voir ces hommes heureusement trop saouls pour avoir les idées claires mais que l'alcool rend plus violents que jamais. Je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir peur, la main d'Hermione tremble tellement que sa baguette ne cesse de venir s'appuyer contre ma jambe en envoyant des étincelles qui rendent inutile notre cape. Et j'entends Harry chuchoter :

- A trois… Un… Deux… TROIS !

Il tire sur la cape et nous voici pris d'assaut pas des éclairs d'un vert aveuglant. Je sais que si l'un d'eux nous touche, nous ne serons plus en mesure de vivre, plus en mesure de sauver le monde. J'évite d'y penser et me colle dos au mur, rejoignant ainsi Hermione dont la concentration déforme le visage. Et je me mets à lancer tous les sorts qui me passent par la tête. Bientôt, les lumières s'éteignent et je comprends que tout est fini, nous avons vaincu, nous ne sommes pas blessés… Ayant eu l'avantage du nombre mais aussi celui de la sobriété.

Sans chercher à comprendre, je fonce vers cette trappe que déjà Harry a ouvert et panique en le voyant s'arrêter sur la dernière marche. Je comprends… je comprends en voyant le corps de mes parents avachis comme des pantins désarticulés que nous serons… à jamais seuls.

Je cours vers eux et renverse ma tête sur celle de ma mère… ma chère maman… Merlin, aide moi à espérer encore.


	17. Chapter 17

Enfermés dans des murs blancs, si mes parents n'étaient pas fous, ils le deviendraient. Voici six longs mois qu'ils sont à Ste mangouste, six longs mois que l'on attend que la mort nous les prenne, à défaut de pouvoir croire que la vie nous les rendra. Finalement, qu'il y a-t-il de pire ? Ne plus avoir ses parents, ou qu'ils ne nous reconnaissent plus. Je plaignais Neville, je compatis désormais. Mais j'aurais voulu rester le gamin égoïste qui cherchait à faire hurler sa meilleure amie.

Une cloche retentie et j'embrasse les cheveux de ma mère. Dans quelques minutes, je serais de nouveau à Poudlard, m'entendant répété « Ronald, tu dois penser aux examens ». Comment une fille tout juste orpheline peut encore penser à ses études. Harry me dit que c'est sa manière de s'évader, moi je lui réponds que je connais mieux qu'une tonne de livre pour décompresser. Bref, je suis hagard, rien ne va plus entre elle et moi.

Ce jour là d'ailleurs, l'insomnie de Harry et mon non envie de dormir nous emmène à nous réfugier dans la salle commune désertée. Nous sommes en avril et d'ici trois petits mois, je serais remis à moi-même, ne sachant même pas quoi faire de ma fichue vie.

- Vivement que ce soit fini…

Je regarde Harry et ai cette impression si commune que nous sommes sur la même longueur d'onde… encore plus sûr lorsque je l'entends continuer :

- Enfin… sauf que je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire… après avoir trouvé les horcruxes et…

- Toi au moins tu as un répit en plus.

Il me lance un regard noir et je dévie mon visage. Ca va Harry, je plaisantais… Quoique… Je suis nul car dans ma tête, il est clair que je ne vais pas le laisser passer ce cap tout seul. Il n'y avait guère que maman pour se mettre en travers de mon chemin et là… Voilà pourquoi mon esprit n'est pas clair sur le sujet. Finalement, même si elle n'est plus tout à fait là, je devrais peut-être suivre ses indications. Mais à bien y réfléchir, elle n'a jamais dit que je ne pourrais jamais le suivre hein ?

- Ca me gène de laisser Ginny toute seule…

Sujet plutôt sensible… Que répondre à ça ? Soit tu l'épouses et je ne serais plus gêné de t'entendre débiter ton amour pour elle (quoique…), sois tu comprends une fois pour toute qu'il est mieux pour chacun que ma sœur reste la petite fille qu'elle a toujours été. Je opte pour un sujet qui n'a rien à voir.

- Et bien voilà Harry ! Tu as trouvé la solution… Suffit de louper les examens, on redouble, Ginny n'est plus toute seule et Hermione ne peut plus nous reprocher d'être faignants… On n'est pas faignants, juste altruistes !

- Oui et on laisse encore un an de répit à Voldemort avant de le faire cesser sa démagogie ?

Alors là-dedans, il y a une touche d'ironie… la question est où est-elle ? Je réfléchie encore un instant et en vient à cette seule déduction : Harry a passé trop de temps avec Hermione et en vient à utiliser des mots que je crois sortis d'un dictionnaire moldu. D'ailleurs, je vais peut-être finir par en acheter un, si ça pouvait m'aider à les comprendre un peu mieux.

- Tu penses à elle hein ?

Et voilà… Je lui déballe une fois ma vie sur la petite semaine que j'ai passé avec Hermione et il me croit fou amoureux et au bord de la folie. En bref, il ne me reste plus qu'à acheter des fleurs, une échelle et lui chanter ma complainte sur le bord de la fenêtre. S'il savait que je suis juste en train de me demander ce que veut dire démagogie…

- J'ai l'impression que vous ne vous parlez plus beaucoup. Je me trompe ?

- Tu as trop bu de bièraubeurre mon vieux… Je n'ai pas souvenir d'avoir jamais parlé avec Hermione de quoique soit d'autres que de mon incapacité à faire mes devoirs sans copier sur elle.

- Oui c'est vrai… j'avais oublié. Tu dors avec elle avant de parler… Tu sais comment on appelle ce genre de filles ?

Je ne peux m'empêcher de refreiner un sourire. Un sourire en pensant à la tête que ferais Hermione si elle entendait ce que Harry vient de dire.

- Hum… des amies ?

- Je crois que je vais me méfier de toi si c'est la définition que tu te fais de l'amitié…

- Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter… je ne suis pas un briseur de couples.

Argh… pourquoi j'ai dit ça moi ? Juste pour faire le malin, je pensais pouvoir être aussi drôle que lui et je viens de jeter un froid. Et surtout, je viens d'avouer que je connaissais la nature des relations que ma sœur entretient avec mon meilleur ami.

- Ca se voit tant que ça ?

Merlin, dans quelle bouse de dragon ai-je fourré mon nez ? Je baisse les yeux et racle ma gorge pour tenter d'avoir l'air dégagé. Mais c'est presque une voix de fille que j'entends demander :

- Quoi donc ?

- Je… je crois que j'ai fait une bêtise…

Voyons, il peut bien avoir envie de parler, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir supporter d'entendre que ma sœur n'est plus la jeune fille innocente que j'aimerais qu'elle reste. Bizarrement, je m'en veux de pouvoir penser ça… après tout, ce n'est qu'une enfant… elle n'a que… 14 ? 15 ? 16 ? En bref je me souviens qu'à son âge je… je m'enfermais avec Lavande dans les endroits les plus calmes et discrets, connus de tous les couples. Merlin… aujourd'hui 13 avril, je découvre que ma sœur est une fille et que mon meilleur ami est anatomiquement semblable à moi.

- Je sais que j'ai fait ça pour la protéger… mais finalement… je ne pense pas que ça soit très utile.

Protéger… je ne pense pas avoir eu l'idée de protéger Lavande quand…

- Hein ?

- Je… je ne suis pas sûr que la solution était de nous séparer.

Ah ce n'est que ça… et bien comme dirait Hermione je suis encore à côté de la plaque. Et finalement, c'est tant mieux. Et dire que pendant un moment, j'ai cru que ma sœur avait pu… Honte à moi d'avoir pu penser que ma Ginny n'était déjà plus une enfant.


	18. Chapter 18

Deux heures que je suis penché au dessus d'un chaudron sans avoir la moindre idée de ce que je suis censé faire. Deux heures que je rumine et la plume qui constitue mon outil d'écriture est restée collé à ma bouche. Ça me laisse une sensation acre au palet et l'envie de cracher dans la mixture qui crépite devant moi. Le pire vient quand mon esprit se vagabonde à comprendre d'où peu venir une plume aussi grande. Je crache cette fois pour de bon et observe ma potion virer au marron. Je vais avoir un T et le pire, c'est que je m'en fiche complètement.  
Je regarde le nouveau professeur de potion s'avancer vers moi tandis que je garde la tête entre les mains. Il a ce rictus que j'aurais vite fait d'assigner à tous les professeurs de cette matière. Il sort sa baguette, fait disparaître la texture en me narguant d'un:

- Plus que 20 minutes! Ajoutez les feuilles de l'if si ce n'est déjà fait.

Voilà, 20 minutes à patienter. Et dire que j'arrivais déjà à comparer son cours à l'épée de Damoclès: long, froid et mortel. Me voilà à devoir attendre que les autres daignent faire vite pour achever leur besogne. Je ne sais pas réellement pourquoi je suis comme ça et j'essaie de me convaincre que je suis comme d'habitude... Disons que j'ai une légère tendance à préserver mes forces pour autre chose.

Autre chose mais quoi? Sans doute à espérer que Hermione va enfin prendre le courage de me parler autrement que si elle s'adressait à un Troll qu'elle pourrait croire domptable. Je la regarde sans m'en rendre compte et souris béatement à l'imaginer me parlant de chose si futiles qu'elles en sont agréables. Mais plutôt rêver, jamais Hermione ne s'abaissera à cela.

Elle n'est qu'à quelques centimètres de moi et seule l'odeur nauséabonde de sa potion m'empêche de sentir de nouveau ce parfum qu'elle m'a fait goûter.  
Oui j'avoue, honteusement mais je l'avoue. J'aime le parfum d'Hermione Granger. J'aime surtout la surprise qu'a été de me rendre compte qu'elle en portait un. Je colle mon corps le long du mur et laisse mon esprit vagabonder parmi ces effluves d'été qui ont percées les murs épais du cachot.  
Je suis peut-être minable mais j'ai cette sensation qu'avec l'été, rien de mauvais ne peut arriver. J'ai la sensation que cette saison à elle seule est la pénitence de tous les malheurs du monde.

Je regarde Harry couper en fines lamelles son écorce d'oranger et souris à le voir grimacer. Il met du coeur à l'ouvrage... devenu un élève presque parfait, il a trouvé le moyen d'oublier que dehors, la mort l'attend. Il se retourne vers moi, et faisant mentir ma déduction, il jette les écorces en vrac et me jette les déchets d'un coup de baguette bien réglée. Décidemment, ses cours particuliers ont bien des attraits. Pourquoi c'est jamais à moi que l'on offre ça. La précision n'a jamais été mon fort, au grand désarroi de Hermione qui vient de recevoir sur sa table ces choses qui de toute façon finiront dans le néant.  
Elle les repousse d'un geste las, me jette un regard noir auquel je réponds par un haussement d'épaules et retourne à sa besogne. Cette fille est incroyablement sérieuse... même pas certain qu'un défilé de joueurs de Quidditch pourrait la faire sortir de ses pensées. C'est débile en fait car non seulement, je n'ai pas les joueurs, et en plus de ça, il est un peu tard pour y réfléchir. Mais tout cela me donne des idées et outre l'envie de voir si vraiment Hermione est aussi concentrée qu'elle ne le paraît, j'aimerais connaître sa réaction face à ce genre de situation plus qu'imprévue.

Les quelques minutes qui me restent à faire semblant de réfléchir à ma faute me paraissent trop faibles pour mettre au point quoique ce soit qui ne porterait pas atteinte à ma vie. Sans compter que cette fichue conscience me hurle d'arrêter d'avoir cet esprit si pervers quand il s'agit d'Hermione. Pourtant, j'ai bien envie de me venger de toute ces fois où elle m'a mis (bien souvent sans le savoir, je l'avoue) dans une situation plus que gênante. Elle semble connaître mes points faibles... Elle reste un mystère à mes yeux.

- Bien, le cours et fini! N'oubliez pas, le contenu de votre chaudron reflète le contenu de votre tête. Sur ce... Rendez-moi vos fioles!

Je range mes affaires et pousse mon chaudron au bord de la table. Il cherche à tester mes nerfs et il y arrive presque. Enfin, surtout quand je l'entends rajouter:

- Vides ou pleines, ça va de soi.

Je maudis cet énergumène. Au moins, avec Rogue, on aura l'occasion de se venger une fois qu'on aura remis la main dessus mais là... Je compte bien lui faire voir si ma tête est aussi vide que le chaudron.

Je prends cette fichue fiole, y note mon nom avec le semblant de plume qu'il me reste et la donne à Harry.

- Tu la donnes en même temps?

Il hoche la tête, sachant tout comme moi que ça ne sert pas à grand chose étant donné que ce cher professeur a pris soin de m'humilier bien avant la session "péage". Je passe par la dernière porte et attends habituellement Hermione et Harry, trop heureux que la journée soit enfin terminée.

- Tu sais Ron, tu ne devrais pas gâcher tes études comme ça...

Voilà Hermione dans sa version moralisatrice. Montée en kit bien sûr, elle a oublié que ses remarques n'avaient plus d'effets sur moi. Enfin... Ça c'est pas sûr.

- J'ai juste raté cette potion, c'est pas bien grave! Tu ne vas pas m'en faire tout un jus de citrouille!  
- Tu fais ce que tu veux... après tout, ça ne regarde que toi...  
- Exactement Hermione...  
- Mais bon, je crois que...  
- M'aurait étonné qu'il n'y ait pas un "mais" là-dedans...  
- Je crois que c'est toujours bien de s'intéresser à plein de choses différentes.

Voyons voir... je ne vois aucun rapport entre le fait que j'ai loupé ma potion et cette histoire de s'intéresser à plein de choses différentes. Généralement, quand je lui en fais la remarque, elle me prouve le contraire mais là, j'ai beau chercher, je ne vois vraiment rien de cohérent. Je me décide donc à parler:

- C'est bon, use pas ta salive, je te vois déjà en arriver à: "faut lire l'histoire de Poudlard".

Elle me dévisage de haut en bas et ne bronche pas. Me sentant porté par un vent favorable, je me décide à reprendre:

- Tu vois Hermione... on a pas tous envie de tout connaître sur le château.  
- C'est quoi le rapport?

Bonne question... je ne le vois pas moi-même à vrai dire mais comme ça semblait marcher pour elle, je supposais que ça serait pareil pour moi.

- Toujours est-il que je n'ai aucunement la prétention de dire que je connais tout sur Poudlard... Même leurs fondateurs n'étaient pas au courant de tout.  
- Ça c'est sûr, il y a des endroits dont tu n'auras jamais accès...  
- Tu parles de quoi là?

Merlin dit quelque chose! J'ai beau chercher, je ne vois aucun endroit que j'aurais pu visiter sans elle. J'avise donc sur le tas:

- La salle des détenteurs.  
- Quoi?

Bonne question qu'est celle-là. Je suis presque heureux de voir Harry arriver à ma rescousse...

- Tu connais ça toi Harry? Lui demande-t-elle.

Harry hausse les sourcils, reniflant la mauvaise affaire derrière tout ça. Je tente alors le tout pour le tout:

- Bien sûr qu'il connaît... il joue au Quidditch lui!


	19. Chapter 19

Dire que le soleil s'en donne à cœur joie et que je dois rester à l'intérieur de cette fichue salle pour me donner bonne conscience. Enfin, nous donner bonne conscience car il faut avouer que Hermione semble plus s'inquiéter pour nos études que nous-mêmes…

Hermione… Je ne compte plus le nombre de jours écoulés depuis qu'elle m'a adressé la parole pour autre chose que ces fichus cours ou même encore la salle des « je ne sais plus quoi ». D'ailleurs, faut vraiment que je trouve quelque chose à ce propos où elle va réellement me prendre pour un menteur.

Mais finalement, plus les vacances approchent et moins je trouve… je me dis qu'avec le temps, elle va finir par oublier mais c'est comme demander aux professeurs d'annuler les examens pour cette année. Même si ça tenait à leur vie, ils préféraient les maintenir pour… je ne sais même pas pourquoi. A quoi ça sert les examens ? On se casse la tête à apprendre des tas de choses et comme si ils ne nous faisaient pas confiance, il faut encore qu'on leur prouve que l'on connaît la différence entre un vampire et un loup-garou.

Pour en revenir à cette salle dont j'ai oublié le nom, ma seule source d'espoir c'est encore qu'elle m'ait entendu et apparaisse de nulle part.

- Ronald, t'as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ?

Non mais sérieusement, j'ai la tête d'un gars qui a écouté sa meilleure amie (qui soit dit en passant et revenu à la mode du « Ronald »), débiter un monologue sur la confrérie des sorciers du 18ème siècle ? Mais Merlin… c'est que j'ai écouté !

- Oui mais je croyais qu'à l'époque, on n'avait pas encore la poudre de cheminette…

- Tu me désespères… 1659 ! 1659 la poudre ! Bien sûr qu'ils l'avaient déjà !

- Bah c'est quoi qu'ils n'avaient pas alors ?

Elle soupire et détourne la tête… arrachant à Harry un sourire de moquerie. Heureusement que je le connais et que je sais que ce n'est pas de moi dont il se moque. D'ailleurs, je suis sûr que lui non plus n'a rien écouté mais comme d'habitude, il a plus de tact ou moins de courage pour lui montrer. Ou… peut-être plus de talent pour se cacher… qui sait…

D'ailleurs je profite de la nouvelle absence de Hermione pour tenter une conversation des moins antiques avec Harry. Le nez plongé sur une feuille de parchemin, je suis certain qu'il n'est pas en train de recopier les pensées de notre amie.

- Tu me passeras tes notes après ?

- Tu crois pas que ça serait plus simple de l'écouter ?

- Plus simple ? Non, je ne suis pas sûr… A moins que pour une raison quelconque, tu ne veuilles pas me montrer ce que tu écris ?

Il relève la tête vers moi et mon sourire idiot disparaît au moment ou il lève les yeux au ciel, puis dans un soupir de moquerie, me tend sa fichu feuille en me soufflant :

- Ca aussi tu as plutôt intérêt à l'apprendre par cœur…

Un parchemin ensorcelé ou des bonhommes sur un balai se battent pour une balle à la drôle de forme. Il me faut du temps pour déchiffrer les mauvais dessins de Harry : il s'agit apparemment de la prochaine tactique de jeu des Gryffondors. J'avais oublié que j'avais à côté de moi le capitaine de mon équipe.

- C'est quoi ?

- Du quidditch Ron… tu te souviens, tu es goal dans l'équipe…

- Bizarrement, j'avais compris… Et ce malgré la prouesse que tu as fait en dessin…

- Oh ça va…

Il me reprend sa feuille des mains et affronte le regard froid de Hermione qui vient tout juste d'émerger de son livre. Son regard passe de Harry à moi et je sais déjà que son point de chute sera mes oreilles déjà rouges qui me donnent cet air de parfait coupable.

- Je peux savoir ce que c'est que… ça !

Voilà, ça c'est fait, l'équipe de Gryffondor vient de perdre sa tactique de jeu dans les mains d'une fanatique du 18ème siècle.

- C'est un plan de jeu des Bûchers de Brighton… Il paraît que c'était la première équipe de quidditch et on se demandait avec Harry comment ils pouvaient voler sur des balais tout juste taillés dans du bois de hêtre.

Voyons, je repasse au ralentie et soupir en réalisant que pour une fois, tout est concordant. Mais comme d'habitude et aller savoir pourquoi, Hermione ne semble pas satisfaite de la réponse que je viens de lui fournir. Elle pourrait au moins prendre en compte le mal que je me suis donné pour débiter un mensonge en si peu de temps…

- Oh et puis zut ! Débrouillez-vous ! Vous êtes assez grands pour savoir ce que vous devez faire ou pas !

Elle a gagné, Harry se confond en excuses, et tente de se faire pardonner en lui posant des questions que je ne comprends pas moi-même sur la révolution noire. Finalement, c'est pathétique… certes elle s'est calmée mais c'est pas ça qui va l'aider à comprendre qu'on est libre de nos gestes.

Et me voilà de nouveau parti dans mes pensées les plus profondes… autant dire que je ne suis pas bien loin. Et j'en arrive à oublier la présence des deux autres et l'épée de Damoclès que Hermione pend au dessus de ma tête. Ce n'est que lorsqu'elle me frôle la tête et me jette un froid dans le dos que je comprends :

- Ron ! Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- …

Elle me jette son bouquin sur la table et je réalise que la vérité n'est pas toujours la meilleure des solutions. Les yeux des trois quarts des élèves se tournent vers notre table et peuvent remarquer un Harry derrière Hermione à la manière d'un vieux couple et moi entre les deux, tout juste bon à recevoir un livre dans la tête… Je comprends mimi géniarde, moi au moins j'ai la chance de pouvoir sentir le poids de la culture.

Une culture qui est trop oppressante, je sais déjà que je ne pourrais rien faire rentrer d'autre dans mon cerveau et je range machinalement mes affaires pour prendre la direction de ce jardin qui pourra m'offrir un bout de soleil.


	20. Chapter 20

« La meilleure façon de marcher, c'est encore la notre ! C'est de mettre un pied devant l'autre et de recommencer ». Cette chanson moldue me trotte dans la tête depuis que je parcours le jardin de Poudlard. Aussi débile qu'elle soit, elle me rappelle des souvenirs que je découvre n'être pas si lointains. C'est étrange comme une relation entre deux personnes peut changer du jour au lendemain… étrange comme l'environnement n'y est pas étranger… mais bonjour l'angoisse si l'on doit vivre dans un monde moldu pour être heureux.

Je longe le lac sans prendre garde aux adultes qui semblent plus prendre du bon temps au soleil qu'à surveiller les élèves et me laisse tomber au pied d'un arbre. Ici au moins, je suis certain de ne pas être dérangé. Mais par qui ? Personne ne semble se préoccuper de ma présence, et pendant un quart de secondes, je réalise que j'aurais souhaité qu'au moins Harry me suive.

Il me semble plus que jamais avoir besoin de ces moments de simplicité, comme si allongé à l'ombre d'un chêne, je deviens intouchable… Comme si réellement, le malheur ne pouvait passer les portes de Poudlard quand le soleil veille sur lui. Réellement, je suis si perdu que le moindre petit événement prend des allures de tremblements de terre… J'envie les niffleurs qui n'ont qu'un seul et même but : retourner la terre et se faire aimer en ramenant de l'or. Mais même en faisant ça, elle serait capable de me dire que je suis dégoûtant… Peut-être qu'en me faisant pousser une corne sur la tête elle me trouvera mignon ? Et puis, ça doit pas être plus dur que de cracher des limaces… Ou alors, faudrait peut-être que je sente le moisi comme cette fichue bibliothèque pour qu'elle trouve de l'intérêt en ma personne…

Je garde les yeux fixés vers le ciel sans sourciller en réalisant la portée de mes paroles… Depuis quand est-ce que je veux me faire aimer par Hermione moi ? Elle qui n'envisage le mariage qu'avec « l'histoire de Poudlard » et serait capable de divorcer en réalisant que ce livre lui aurait caché certains faits… Comme la salle des détenteurs… Fichue salle… qui n'existe toujours pas.

Je referme les yeux et passe mes mains derrière ma tête jusqu'à ce que je crois être un gros nuage, me prive de la douce chaleur du soleil. Je rouvre alors les yeux et sursaute à la vue brouillée qui s'offre à moi. Mon mouvement de panique me fait perdre la notion de fermeté et je me retrouve à faire un duel de force avec les racines qui me servaient d'oreiller.

- Mr Weasley ?

Je continue à bougonner en frottant frénétiquement ma tête, les sons résonnent, les images se brouillent et j'ai envie de transformer cet homme que je ne connais pas en scroutt à pétard.

- Vous ressemblez tellement à votre père…

Ah oui et qu'est-ce qu'il lui fait penser ça ? Les cheveux roux qu'on traîne comme une malédiction de génération en génération ? Ceux que mon père n'a plus sur le dessus de la tête et qui chez moi viennent de finir leur course, arrachés par une écorce d'arbre ? La bosse dont j'écope sur la nuque et que lui gardera à vie ? Les larmes qui noient mes yeux comme celles qui ne cessent de rouler sur ces joues depuis que… ?

C'est fou ce qu'une simple chute peut ressembler à une attaque de mangemorts !

Je me relève pour avoir plus de dignité et observe l'homme aux cheveux blancs. Il doit passer des heures entières à nous surveiller et c'est bien la première fois que je le remarque… Finalement, il existe plus ignoré que moi.

- Oh excusez-moi, je m'appelle Erwan McElian. J'étais un collègue de votre père…

J'ai beau me répéter son nom en boucle, je ne connais personne qui ait pu porter un prénom aussi bizarre que celui-là. Je détourne mon regard quand je le vois froncer des yeux, visiblement peiné. Je me gifle intérieurement… décidemment Hermione a raison, je n'ai aucun tact.

- C'est moi qui ait pris sa suite au… j'étais là au mariage de votre frère !

Je ne relève même pas ma tête, aucun souvenir de ce soir là, je n'en aurais sûrement pas d'un homme qui paraît si banale. Rien chez lui ne sort de l'ordinaire, même pas sa robe noire aux manches retroussées.

- Je suis désolé, je ne me souviens plus.

- Mais si voyons ! Je… tiens regarde !

Il dégage ses oreilles de ses cheveux blancs et se met à les faire tourner dans une danse frénétique. Je ne peux que sourire à un tel spectacle et surtout à l'idée que Fleur ait pu voir cela à son mariage.

- Ah ! Je savais bien que tu t'en rappellerais !

Je n'ose pas lui dire que ce n'est pas le cas, mais je garde les yeux rivés sur lui. Ca me réconforte d'avoir à côté de moi quelqu'un qui semble avoir connu mon père d'une façon dont je ne le verrais jamais. Un peu comme si on avait une chose en commun finalement.

Je continue à observer ses fameuses oreilles pendant que lui me parle de ce mariage. Il s'avère qu'au bout du compte, il ne devait pas être dans un état meilleur que le mien ce jour là. Il ne semble garder pour seul souvenir que le buffet du début… à moins que réellement, ceci fût la chose la plus intéressante de la soirée.

Je suis persuadé qu'il sait que je ne l'écoute qu'à moitié car de temps à autre, il remue de nouveau ses oreilles et je perçois alors une cicatrice plutôt vilaine à l'arrière de la droite. Je me retiens contre l'envie de lui demander ce que ça peut-être et j'en arrive à prier que quelqu'un vienne me sauver de ce monologue entêtant. Un sauvetage qui apparaît en la présence de Hermione.

Je la vois arriver de loin, un livre à la main, comme toujours et les cheveux remontés sur sa nuque. C'est une manie qui est toute récente semble-t-il ou alors, je n'y avais jamais fait attention. Je continue à la suivre des yeux, essayant de lui envoyer des messages subliminaux et abaisse la tête quand elle passe près de nous.

- Oh, je crois que je vous ai vu aussi au mariage…

- Au mariage ?

- Oui, celui de… du frère de…

Il fait un signe de tête vers moi et j'entends Hermione reprendre d'un ton faussement poli :

- Je vois... Vous êtes ?

- Erwan… Erwan MacIlian.

Je suis devenu sourd ou cet homme vient de changer de nom de famille en quelques minutes ? Je secoue la tête en me disant qu'il faut réellement que je fasse plus attention à ce que disent les gens autour de moi.

A peine ai-je de nouveau tourné les yeux vers Hermione pour voir où elle en est que je la vois grimacer, allègrement dégoûtée devant le spectacle que lui offre une fois de plus le vieil homme. Et en moins de temps qu'il nous en faut pour lui dire au revoir, elle m'a déjà tiré ailleurs, continuant de grimacer comme une gamine que je découvre.


	21. Chapter 21

- Je rêve… faire ça à son âge…

La ballade que j'avais commencé en solitaire se transforme en un marathon et je me demande comment de si petites jambes peuvent aller aussi vite…

- Hermione ? Je peux savoir ce que tu fais là ?

- Je profite du soleil pour réviser à la lumière naturelle. Mais maintenant, si tu as autre chose de plus intéressant à faire, je ne te force pas à me suivre.

Quel idiot… si j'avais espéré qu'elle me dise : « je ne voulais pas te laisser tout seul et je me disais qu'un moment en tête à tête serait agréable… », c'est foutu. Rho et puis quoi encore… comme si un moment avec Hermione pouvait être agréable… elle ne peut s'empêcher de faire naître en moi ce sentiment d'infériorité, sentiment d'être un parfait crétin courtisant la femme la plus cultivée de Grande-Bretagne… Même Hagrid aurait plus de chance au près de la vieille McGonnagall. En même temps, je ne peux pas dire que ce fut désagréable de partager le même lit…

Je me laisse entraîner au beau milieu d'une place désertée par les élèves et m'allonge sur la couverture magiquement installée.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venue avant ?

- Parce que je pense qu'il est plus facile de réviser dans un endroit où il n'y a rien pour nous déconcentrer.

Je soupire une nouvelle fois, elle n'a pas compris ma question. Décidemment, on ne pourra jamais être sur la même longueur d'onde. Personnellement, j'aurais préféré un : « Je pensais que tu avais besoin d'être un peu seul ». Et comme pour mieux faire affluer le venin qui coule dans mes veines, je l'entends poursuivre :

- Je crois que j'avais besoin d'être un peu seule. Mais bon, je t'ai vu parler avec cet homme et à vrai dire, j'étais assez curieuse de savoir qui ça pouvait être.

Et bien voilà, Ronald Weasley, tu peux mourir sur le champ, tu auras au moins su qu'un vieil homme aux oreilles déformées et plus attirant qu'un gamin assommé.

Je reprends ma position fétiche, mains derrière la tête, je ferme les yeux et repart dans pensées en me laissant bercer par l'odeur de volupté que je perçois de ma voisine. Un moment de court répit quand je sens un tome de 724 pages retomber sur mon torse. Comment je peux être aussi précis ? Vu le temps dont j'ai eu besoin pour reprendre mon souffle, je peux même vous dire qu'il a parcouru 123 cm en chute libre avant de s'écraser lamentablement.

Je bougonne pour la forme et sans me lever, je dépose le livre sous ma tête et reprend mon activité là où je l'avais laissé. Fou ce que finalement, ce livre peut m'être utile.

- Ron… tu pourrais faire un effort ! Je suis là pour t'aider à réviser car je sais que tu as l'esprit dissipé et toi tu…

- Je t'ai pas demandé de me suivre.

- Quoi ?

Merlin dit moi que je n'ai pas dit ce que je crois m'avoir entendu dire sans vouloir le dire ?

- Je t'ai pas demandé de me suivre.

Merci Merlin, je n'en étais pas tout à fait sûre mais aujourd'hui, c'est fait. Je viens de signer un pacte avec la mort… Une fois de plus, j'abaisse mon regard, incapable de soutenir le sien plus longtemps et attends la sentence qui devrait aller jusque trois jours fermes de paroles froides à mon égard. Enfin, trois jours si je deviens en quelques secondes un très bon avocat. Autant dire qu'avec moi, la prison d'Azkaban serait pleine de voleurs à l'arrachée.

Mais pourquoi est-ce que je ne sais pas retenir ma langue ? C'est effrayant quand même ! Encore heureux que je n'étais pas en train de penser aux perspectives plus joyeuses qu'aurait pu amener notre tête à tête…

- Merci Ron, je le retiendrai !

- Oh ça va, prends pas le doxys ! Tu pars au quart de tour aussi !

- Parce que tu crois que je m'énerve pour rien là ?

- Je… je dis pas ça mais… enfin c'est juste que… disons que j'aurais…

Non Ron, ne regarde pas ses yeux ! NON RON ! Pas ses… trop tard…

- Préféré que tu sois là pour une autre raison que pour les fichus cours.

Elle regarde les oiseaux, puis Neville qui vient de trébucher, encore les oiseaux, mes yeux, Lavande et Paverti en plein cours de Toga (ou yoga), encore mes yeux, elle ouvre la bouche, la referme, puis l'ouvre de nouveau, se lève, soupire, encore les oiseaux et…

- Je ne pensais pas que tu descendrais aussi bas que ça !

- Que quoi ?

- Mentir aussi ouvertement sur une chose que… Et tu pensais certainement que ça allait marcher hein ? REPONDS MOI !

- J'espérais que ça allait marcher mais apparemment, tu es assez intelligente pour délier le faux du vrai…

Vous avez en face de vous le premier avocat qui va arriver à augmenter la peine encourue par son client : c'est-à-dire moi.

Cette fois, alors que je crois bien avoir tout gâché, je la vois se rasseoir de nouveau et reprendre sa lecture là où elle l'avait arrêté. Je sais que je ne devrais pas mais l'envie de savoir me pousse au suicide :

- Tu restes là ?

- Tu sais ce que les moldus disent : ce sont les plus gênés qui s'en vont…

- Bien…

Je me rallonge de nouveau, sachant pertinemment que l'entraînement de quidditch va commencer d'une minute à l'autre. Mais si je m'en vais maintenant, elle va réellement croire qu'elle a gagné.

- T'as pas un entraînement ?

- Si.

- Tu n'y vas pas ?

- Et te laisser gagner ? Sûrement pas.

- Tu es pathétique.

Faudrait que je me renseigne mais il me semble que ce mot est à la mode… du moins, chez Hermione.

- Tu sais quoi Ronald…

- Non mais te connaissant, je suppose que tu vas me le dire. Quoi que… attends je devine… Je suis un crétin… Je peux bien louper mes examens, tu m'auras prévenu et je n'aurais plus qu'à pleurer sur mon sort… Même Graup a plus de cœur que moi… Même Malefoy était moins blessant dans ses propos… Tu en as marre de moi et… et moi je te demanderai : bien dans ce cas là, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Oh attends, je crois que je suis fort pour les devinettes en ce moment… Tu es là parce que tu ne supportes plus d'être seule depuis que tes parents sont morts… Parce que… tu voulais te donner bonne conscience et t'assurer que je révise bien… Ou bien parce que tu trouves injuste d'être la seule à souffrir des révisions et que tu veux les infliger à autrui… Parce que Harry s'est éclipsé comme souvent… Ginny n'est pas disponible en ce moment… En clair, je suis sois ton souffre douleur, soit ton bouche trou.

Elle n'a même pas relevé la tête et mon cœur hurle de douleur. Quelque chose ne va pas chez moi… Allez savoir pourquoi j'ai dit toutes ces choses là, comme si… Comme si le mensonge s'envolait en passant la frontière de mes lèvres. Je me décide à récolter ce que j'ai semé jusqu'à ce que la silhouette de Ginny se détache de la banalité et m'accoste d'une voix fraîche :

- Ron… on t'attend tous… et moi qui te croyait pressé de rejoindre… comment elle s'appelle déjà ? Enfin, l'entrée doit être dans la douche des garçons comme je ne l'ai jamais vu… Vous en avez de la chance !

Cette fois Hermione relève la tête intriguée par la conversation et je tente un pas en avant :

- Hermione… je t'ai juste dit la vérité.

Merlin que je me sens mieux… mais le plus dur reste à venir : lui avouer que cette fichue salle n'existe que dans mon esprit tourmenté. A moins qu'elle ne l'ai déjà remarqué…


	22. Chapter 22

Je m'avance d'un pas rapide, distançant rapidement Ginny et ses petites jambes. Moi qui croyais ne pas avoir étais touché par la petite discussion qui vient de se dérouler entre Hermione et moi… N'empêche que là, c'est pas la douce euphorie de l'été qui fait palpiter mes tempes. Ce que je peux détester cette fille… Pire que le filet du diable : avec elle plus tu paniques, plus tu t'enfonces et le mieux dans tout ça, c'est qu'elle n'a même pas peur de la lumière.

Je bouillonne intérieurement sans savoir pourquoi quelques minutes auparavant, je m'en voulais de lui avoir dit tant de vérités et risque un regard en arrière. Elle n'est plus là et je m'en fou.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé encore ?

Tiens, pendant un court instant, je me suis cru fils unique. Faut dire que ce n'était pas désagréable. Je distance un peu plus Ginny, sans réellement savoir pourquoi. Non, après tout je me fiche de lui dire ce qu'il s'est passé, mais ça m'amuse de la faire soupirer. Les vestiaires sont déjà vides et je vois mon équipe s'agiter dans les airs : au moins là-bas, je suis sûre qu'elle ne viendra pas me chercher pour me parler de la branchiflore ou autre bézoard. J'enfile rapidement mon t-shirt et regarde Ginny s'éloigner sur son balai. J'avais oublié qu'elle volait si bien : légère et agile, elle glisse sur l'air plus qu'elle ne l'affronte… Finalement, on a fait du bon boulot avec celle-là.

L'air est doux et je joue avec le soleil dans le dos, que vouloir de plus ? J'ai une vue superbe sur l'ensemble de Poudlard et je peux même voir Hermione s'approcher du Terrain… S'il y a bien un jour où j'ai fait preuve de perspicacité, c'est bien quand j'ai accepté ce poste de gardien… ou plutôt quand le poste de gardien m'a accepté. Rien de plus tranquille : je fais attention au souaffle et c'est tout… parmi tout cela je m'arrange pour trouver du temps pour regarder les vas et viens des élèves.

Sauf que… une minute d'inattention et je manque de m'écraser sur le sol. Ce fichu cognard m'a arraché l'épaule et je hurle contre Harry qui a omis de me dire qu'il l'avait lâché.

- Tu serais arrivé avant, tu l'aurais peut-être entendu ! C'est pas le self-service ici, t'arrives pas quand ça t'arrange !

Je n'ai aucune idée de ce qu'est un self service mais ce qui est sûr, c'est que quelque chose autre que moi l'a fait sortir de ses gonds. En attendant, j'ai une épaule qui manque de me faire perdre l'équilibre et une fierté qui elle aussi, commence à tomber.

- Peut-être mais le capitaine à le devoir de régir son équipe !

- Parce qu'en plus c'est à moi de regarder à ta place ? Moi aussi j'ai un poste je te rappelle et c'est pas de ma faute si tu n'as pas été capable de voir qu'il y avait un cognard !

Sur ces mots, j'appuies sur le bras de mon balai et avise un atterrissage sans casse… quelle chance Pomfresh est là et je n'aurais aucune excuse pour aller voir ce que mijote Hermione. Bien que j'en ai une petite idée…

- Ce n'est pas bien grave… tiens prends ça et tu seras de nouveau près à voler.

Limite, elle ne me l'aurait pas dit, je l'aurais su de suite. Avec la chance que j'ai, fallait bien que j'écope seulement de la douleur. Même pas une bande pour pouvoir jouer les martyrs, je suis maudit. Encore plus lorsque je vois Hermione s'approcher et demander à Pomfresh comme si je n'étais pas là :

- C'est grave ?

- Douloureux, sûrement…

Je grimace pour la forme… enfin, pour mettre une image à la parole et je suis content de voir Hermione me regarder avec cet air de pitié qui lui est propre à mon égard.

- Grave, certainement pas… il ne doit déjà plus rien sentir.

Là, c'est la boulette… le mot en trop comme on dit. Et sans plus attendre de reproche, je m'envole de nouveau, évitant de croiser son regard. A quelque chose, malheur est bon : elle n'a pas encore découvert la non existence de la fameuse salle.

Je reprends mon poste mais fait plus attention au cognard qu'au souaffle et en moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire « but », je viens de faire de nos poursuiveurs, les meilleurs butteurs au monde. J'essuies les réprimandes de Harry et l'écoute s'en prendre aux autres joueurs. Apparemment, soit personne n'est en forme, soit (et c'est ce qui est le plus probable) Harry à découvert un cheveux dans son jus de citrouille du matin.

Finalement, après une demi heure de hurlements intempestifs, il décide de demander une dérogation pour rejouer cet entraînement un autre jour… Tout le monde s'en fiche pas mal, pourvu qu'il se taise.

Un des moments préférés : le retour dans la douche… Quoique… depuis que Harry a révélé les activités de mimi geignarde, une sorte de psychose s'est installé dans l'équipe. Ainsi, plus personne ne les rejoints sans avoir au préalable, pris le temps de nouer une serviette autour de sa taille et vérifié chaque orifice…

Seulement, ce jour là, différemment de mon habitude, je ne désire pas passer plus de temps à discuter dans les vestiaires avec Harry… et encore différemment, je me dépêche de me déshabiller pour rejoindre la douche la plus isolée. J'oublie ma serviette volontairement, me moquant pas mal de mimi… après tout, je ne pense pas avoir quelque chose à cacher à un fantôme. Et je dépasse les batteurs qui stagnent devant la porte.

Il y a des jours comme ça… il y a des jours comme ça où je m'en veux de ne pas faire comme les autres. Des jours comme ça où je m'en veux de ne pas plus faire attention aux choses qui m'entourent. Des jours comme ça où j'aurais tout donné pour avoir une serviette autour de ma taille… pour ne pas m'être mis à siffloter comme un idiot… pour ne pas l'avoir vu dans les douches des garçons.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe dans ma tête à ce moment là mais… mais je la vois parcourir mon corps du regard, elle aussi totalement perdue. Je me sens tellement crétin que j'ai du mal à voir son propre mal-être qui ne peut être plus intense que le mien. Et j'entends des rires parvenir jusque moi… Hermione passe devant moi sans me toucher, plaque Harry le long du mur et s'apprête à franchir la porte. Jusqu'à ce qu'une de nos batteurs lui dise :

- Dis donc Granger, t'as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ?

Elle se retourne, refreine son envie de dégainer sa baguette et réponds d'un ton neutre :

- Pour cela il m'aurait fallu faire un sort de révélation… aller savoir pourquoi, il n'a pas voulu que j'use de la baguette…

Je ne réalise pas tout à fait que tous ces rires sont pour moi… je ne réalise pas tout à fait qu'elle vient de retourner la situation à son avantage. Et dépité, effrayé, j'essaie une dernière fois :

- Si tu n'étais pas aussi coincée… c'est pas ta baguette qu'on aurait utilisé…


	23. Chapter 23

Fichue règle qui nous interdit de rester dans le parc après la tombée de la nuit. Comme si c'était plus raisonnable d'affronter une Hermione enragée que des mangemorts… Sérieusement, j'ai un gros doute sur le coup. Harry marche à côté de moi et n'en décroche pas une depuis notre prise de bec sur le terrain… a moins que ce soit depuis que je leur ai demandé à tous de se la fermer. Dans tous les cas, là où pas, il m'est de la même utilité.

Il prend de plus en plus d'avance et ça m'est totalement égale. Je ne veux qu'une chose : avoir la capacité d'arrêter le temps. Je sais déjà qu'elle doit m'attendre, une baguette dans la main et un dictionnaire qui lui aura permis de mettre en place une ultime humiliation dans l'autre.

Je regarde Harry prononcer le mot de passe et m'avance à sa suite, essayant d'avoir un tour d'horizon de la situation sans avoir l'air de le faire. En d'autre terme je m'exerce à comment ressembler à une oreille à rallonge humaine.

Elle n'est pas là… bizarrement, ça ne me rassure pas. Sans craindre autre chose, je m'assois donc à même le sol, regardant nonchalamment l'antre de la cheminée vide. Harry et Ginny sont partis dans leur discussion à propos de je ne veux même pas savoir quoi.

Puis un rire se fait entendre, et un autre, et encore un autre… sans même relever la tête, je crois deviner qui vient d'entrer et par la même occasion, que les murs de Poudlard ont réellement des oreilles. Tout le monde semble désormais au courant de la mésaventure des douches… quelqu'un de l'équipe a dû leur raconter… a moins que ce soit mimi ? A vrai dire, ce fait me fait sourire… au moins, elle s'en rappellera et puis… elle l'a cherché non ? Je n'en suis même plus sûr.

C'est à ce moment que je sens un courant d'air me frôler, je remonte la tête et la vois assis sur le canapé, juste devant moi. Elle me regarde, un sourire qui me fait froid dans le dos accroché aux lèvres. Là je sais que si je veux m'envoler, c'est le moment où jamais.

Harry et Ginny ont cessé de parler et nous observent tour à tour, comme s'ils cherchaient à savoir qui de nous allait attaquer l'autre en premier. Je sais qu'ils perdent leur temps, je serai le gentil dans cette histoire.

- Tiens Ginny, je t'ai ramené ton livre d'Histoire. Je t'en remercie, il y avait bien des choses que j'avais oublié. Et tu avais raison Ron, je ne comprends pas non plus comment on peut voler sur un balai fait de hêtre.

Je rêve où elle vient de me piquer mon idée ? La c'est moi qui me fais passer pour l'idiot !

- En même temps… si tu ne m'avais pas mis ce livre sous le nez, je ne l'aurais pas su…

- Depuis quand est-ce que tu lis les livres que je te propose ? Non… c'est vraiment toi tout seul.

J'entends Harry qui se retient de rire et Ginny qui semble vouloir en faire de même, sans grande conviction. Alors sans vouloir perdre la face, j'évite tous les regards et reprend :

- Et bien il faut croire que tu as trouvé les bons arguments…

Elle hausse les épaules et se cale de nouveaux dans ce fauteuil qui semble bien grand pour elle. Je tente de percevoir dans son regard une lueur de haine qui pourrait trahir son calme apparent et me perd dans mes pensées. Après tout, le plus simple serait encore de le demander. Et pour la énième fois, ma bouche n'attend pas l'accord de ma conscience.

- Tu ne fais pas la tête ?

- Pourquoi je te ferais la tête ? Pour m'avoir fait croire en une chose qui n'existe pas ? M'avoir mené en bateau ? M'avoir humilié devant ton équipe ? Non voyons… j'ai bien trop de maturité pour ça…

Une nouvelle fois, je ne peux dégager mon regard du sien et je m'entends dire une phrase que je regrette déjà d'avoir prononcé :

- Je me suis trompé…

- Trompé pour quoi ? Pour avoir dit que j'étais une fille coincée ? Il t'a fallu quoi pour t'en rendre compte.

Pour la énième fois de la journée, je hais cette fille qui n'est plus celle que j'ai tenue dans mes bras avec temps de plaisir… de désir. Oui, je la hais plus qu'un homme peut haïr une femme.

- Trompé de t'avoir dit que je m'étais trompé…

Je sens sa main se poser sous mon visage et je n'en crois pas mes yeux. Comme la dernière fois, d'ici quelques secondes, mes lèvres vont entrer en contact avec les siennes et je vais quitter la terre pour un aller retour vers les étoiles. Sauf que cette fois, madame a décidé de parler avant…

- Regarde moi bien Ronald…

Bien sûr que je la regarde… je ne vois qu'elle… Elle qui s'approche de Harry, elle qui s'assoit sur ses genoux, elle qui prend sa tête entre ses mains et elle qui l'embrasse. Merlin elle a osé ! Je ne suis désormais plus le seul à avoir goûté à la volupté des lèvres de Hermione Granger.

Elle se retire doucement, se relève et me regarde, moi le grand bêta à la bouche grande ouverte, avant de me lancer d'une voix suave :

- Fixé ?

Sur ces mots, elle s'en va comme si de rien n'était, bientôt suivi par Ginny. Harry reste là, la tête en arrière. Visiblement, le retour sur Terre n'est pas seulement difficile pour moi.

Je ne sais quoi dire ou quoi penser, tous les élèves du monde ont les yeux rivés sur nous… enfin, ceux de la salle commune. Tant de désir se mêle dans ma conscience que je ne sais par quoi commencer.

L'un d'entre eux consisterait à aider Voldemort dans sa traque de Harry… Mais là encore, je crois qu'il n'y est pour rien. Quoi que finalement… ce n'est pas de ma faute s'il porte un nom qui le rend plus désirable que Weasley ; pas de ma faute s'il a la chance d'avoir les cheveux bruns ; pas de ma faute si lui a cette manière de parler qui ne dérange personne… C'est idiot… Harry a un nom qui lui attire la pitié… des cheveux impossibles à coiffer… et puis on ne peut pas dire qu'il est grand-chose à raconter en ce moment. En fait, il est comme moi et c'est lui qu'elle a choisi. A qui en vouloir ?

Il y a bien Ginny. Comment a-t-elle pu laisser Hermione embrasser son petit ami… Enfin, ex petit ami. D'accord, là aussi ça se tient… En fait, la seule coupable là-dedans, c'est encore Hermione. Oui, c'est ça. C'est Hermione. Elle n'avait pas le droit de me faire ça, c'est tout.

Le pire c'est que… je sais au fond de moi que je n'avais pas de promesses mais Merlin, je ne vais quand même pas m'en prendre à moi-même hein ? Elle m'a embrassé… ça voulait bien dire ce que ça voulait dire ?

Et me voilà de nouveau le seul célibataire… Je hais Hermione, je hais Harry et je hais Ginny par la même occasion. Et à cela, je rajoute tout ceux qui seront mariés avant moi dans un laps de dix ans.


	24. Chapter 24

- Il m'énerve mais il m'énerve.

Je garde les yeux rivés sur un vieux bouquin de métamorphose tout en essayant d'ignorer Ginny. Voilà dix bonnes minutes qu'elle ne cesse de piailler sa haine (passagère) contre Harry. Ce n'est pas l'envie qui me manque de m'en mêler mais bien ma conscience. Bah oui… devinez quelle est la cause de ce soudain dédain ? Calamité Granger… celle qui en embrassant mon meilleur ami a aussi embrassé l'ex petit ami de ma sœur. En d'autres termes, elle a fichu une belle pagaille. Harry ne cesse de rougir à chaque fois qu'il croise son regard, moi je ne lui parle plus et Ginny… Ginny joue la fille libertine qui ne voit aucun problème à l'échangisme.

- Comment il fait pour ne pas réagir…

Je vais finir par croire qu'elle devient folle. Pourquoi continue-t-elle à parler toute seule en sachant très bien que je ne lui répondrai pas. C'est simple, cette histoire est bel et bien finie pour moi, pas question de remuer tout ça. Néanmoins… tant qu'elle ne me demande pas de participer, ça ne me dérange pas de l'entendre démonter Hermione…

- Et il croit que ça va me troubler ! Nan mais il n'est pas le centre du monde non plus ! Je ne vais pas passer ma vie à penser à lui. J'ai autre chose à faire.

Elle est incroyable… c'est bien ça, incroyable. Ca fait dix minutes qu'elle s'égosille en solitaire sur le même sujet et elle trouve le moyen de dire qu'elle ne passe pas son temps à le faire. Je ne vois qu'une raison à cela : elle est Harrycolique. Et je ne vois plus qu'une solution: une réunion des Harrycoliques anonymes dans les plus brefs délais pour qu'elle retrouve son indépendance.

J'ai cessé de regarder ce fichu livre qui ne comporte même pas d'images et observe ma sœur d'un air plutôt idiot. Je commence à sentir une chaleur sur mon front à force de froncer les sourcils et je me rends finalement compte, bien trop tard, que Ginny a remarqué ma soudaine attention.

- T'en penses quoi toi ?

J'en pense que des choses négatives et finalement, ce n'est peut-être pas le genre d'idées qui pourraient la réconforter et pourtant… je me laisse avoir et lui dis sans lâcher ses yeux du regard :

- J'en pense qu'il ne te doit rien. Il t'a dit clairement les raisons pour lesquelles vous ne pouviez pas rester ensemble. Maintenant, je comprends que pour toi ce soit dur à accepter car il faut être franc… son raisonnement et un peu bizarre. Si tu veux savoir ce que je crois qu'il pense… c'est très simple : il a cherché une raison comme une autre pour rompre et c'est…

Mon débit de paroles cesse au moment ou elle a baissé ses yeux. Merlin, je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce que je viens de lui dire. Je suis un piètre abruti, même pas capable de veiller sur sa petite sœur. Et dire que je m'étais juré de toujours lui épargner la douleur, quitte à user du mensonge. Je ne suis même plus capable de ça. Et je vais devoir subir sa foudre d'ici quelques secondes… Qui peut se venter d'avoir survécu à tant d'éclairs en si peu de temps ? Peut-être moi.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui cloche chez toi Ron mais t'as pas besoin de faire passer ta frustration sur les autres. Ca fait vingt minutes que je m'exerce à un monologue en tentant de te faire réagir sur ce qu'il s'est passé. Et toi tu ne bouges pas d'un cheveu !

- Peut-être parce que ce que tu racontes ne m'intéresse pas !

Comment je peux lui dire de telles choses en la regardant dans les yeux ? J'en arrive à me faire peur à moi-même.

- Peut-être que ça ne m'intéresse pas non plus mais que je fais ça pour te rendre service.

- Et tu peux me dire comment ça peut me rendre service de t'entendre parler de tes amours d'adolescente frustrée ?

- Frustrée ? Tu ne sais même pas ce que ça veut dire !

Là-dessus, elle marque un point. Mais bon, comme j'entends souvent Hermione me dire ça, je suppose que ça doit tenir la route. Suffit juste que je garde cette assurance et c'est bon. Elle ne me laisse pas répliquer (Merlin, merci) et reprend :

- Et c'est pas de mes problèmes dont je parlais !

Elle ne me prendrait pas pour un Troll particulièrement bête là ? Je ne suis pas devenu fou, même si je faisais semblant de ne pas l'écouter, je l'ai quand même bien entendu parler de sa rupture avec Harry ! Je n'en suis même plus sûr. Elle a dû lire mon interrogation car aussitôt, sa voix se fait plus calme et elle reprend :

- Enfin… le but était pas de te parler de moi !

Oui ça je le sais mais est-ce qu'elle m'a parlé de sa rupture avec Harry ?

- Ron…

Oh… je n'aime pas le ton de sa voix qui fait très officiel. Là je sais d'ores et déjà que l'issue n'ira pas à mon avantage.

- Le truc du baiser… c'était prévu. Hermione m'en a parlé et… enfin.

Adieu culpabilité, ma chère Ginny, tu as mérité les mots qui ont perforé ton pauvre petit cœur. Nan mais sans blague… me faire ça à moi !

- Rho Ron, ne fais pas celui qui ne comprend pas !

Sérieusement, j'ai vraiment la tête de celui qui ne comprend jamais rien à rien ? Le pire c'est que ça doit être naturel car là, il me semble avoir tout compris. Je soupire pour me donner une autre expression et attend le verdict :

- Elle voulait se venger en quelque sorte…

- Attends, je t'arrête tout de suite… je vois pas réellement ce que ça peut me faire qu'elle embrasse quelqu'un d'autre. Merlin merci, c'est pas ma petite amie !

Je vois Hermione passer en trombe devant moi. Je ne sais pas si elle était planquée derrière un livre pour réellement réviser ou si son simple but était de surprendre cette pseudo conversation.

- Bien joué Ron…

- Bien joué ? Non mais j'étais censé savoir qu'elle était là en plus ?

- Elle ne faisait que passer…

Oui c'est ça et Harry est le descendant direct de Merlin… Oups, faut peut-être pas que je dise, quand je vois qu'ils ont été capables de penser qu'il était l'héritier de Salazar Serpentard…

- Donc si je comprend bien… vous avez usé de Harry, qui n'avait rien à voir là-dedans pour soit disant vous venger de ce que je n'ai pas fait.

Voyons Ron, répète ta phrase, elle ne veut rien dire… quoique… on va bien voir, si Ginny répond, c'est gagné.

- Non… j'avais besoin de voir sa réaction vis-à-vis de moi… mais c'est pas ça le problème. Est-ce que réellement, ça ne t'as fait ni chaud ni froid de…

- Je t'arrête tout de suite Ginny. Je ne vais pas me mettre aux pieds d'Hermione pour qu'elle m'apprécie. Ca, c'est certain. Maintenant, je tire un trait sur ce qu'il s'est passé… et c'est tout.

Merlin, j'ai réussi à lui mentir… je relève la tête et la vois finalement se lever en soupirant. Ronald Weasley, tu vas pouvoir reprendre ta petite vie tranquille.


	25. Chapter 25

Je ferme les yeux et sens ses lèvres frôler les miennes. Ca fait tout juste une semaine que je sors avec Luna et tout se passe très bien. Disons qu'en fait, on ne se voit pas très souvent… problème de maisons, problème d'horaire. En tout cas, ça me fait du bien d'avoir une vie en dehors de celle que je mène habituellement dans la salle commune. Sur ça, je rajoute que j'ai repris une liaison un peu plus normale avec Hermione, elle semble heureuse pour moi et je fais semblant de la croire.

Dans quelques jours auront lieu les examens de fins d'année, je n'y pense plus et évite de fourrer mon nez dans des livres qui me donnent chaque jour un peu plus la nausée. Je ne comprends rien, et je me plais dans ce rôle de garçon inculte que veut me donner Hermione. Finalement, elle n'est qu'une simple amie…

Les jardins de Poudlard sont bondés et il n'est pas facile de trouver un endroit où être tranquille. Luna a insisté pour que nous nous mettions à une distance égale du vieux chaîne et des arbustes… selon elle, il ne faut pas plus ennuyer les Wisties habitant l'arbre que les Trustos jouant dans les arbustes. Elle est bizarre, ça c'est sûr mais il y a une chose de bien : elle me laisse faire ma vie et m'accepte réellement comme je suis. J'avoue, moi j'ai un peu plus de mal. Mais ça fait du bien de pouvoir rire au dépend d'une personne sans qu'elle prenne le doxys à la seconde près.

- Tu savais que si tu mangeais assez de bruns d'herbes, tu pouvais prendre une couleur verte en avalant ensuite une potion verdoyante.

J'ai bien envie de lui dire qu'il n'y a pas besoin de l'herbe pour devenir tout vert et que la potion suffit elle-même… bien envie de lui dire qu'il n'y a pas plus d'utilité de devenir vert que de cracher des limaces par le nez mais je me retiens. Je l'observe et me sent apaiser.

Quelques mètres plus loin, des élèves de première année court après un ballon en cuir de vache (je savais même pas que ça existait), je crois percevoir le nom Football… apparemment, c'est un jeu qui fait fureur chez les moldus. En tout cas, j'avoue que c'est assez drôle de les voir se rouler dans la boue. Ils ont de drôles d'idées ces moldus quand même.

- Ron ? Tu penses à quoi ?

- Rien de spécial.

Elle fixe ses yeux sur moi et j'en arrive à oublier l'absurdité des bouchons de bièraubeurres qui pendent encore autour de son cou. Elle ne sourcille pas et je sais qu'elle pourrait rester des heures sans battre des paupières et sans pleurer pour autant. Vraiment exceptionnelle cette fille.

- Tu sais que tu n'es jamais seul hein ?

Oh la, si je ne l'arrête pas tout de suite, elle va détourner la conversation sur mes parents sans jamais prononcer leur nom, puis elle va me dire que les peuples des Redsur (quoi moi aussi je peux inventer des noms !), vivent toute leur vie seul et meurt au contact des autres personnes. Ceci seulement, à la pleine lune, ça va de soi.

- Tu sais que c'est pas bon de ruminer comme ça dans ton coin. Personne ne peut survivre seul… Quoique… il existe bien un peuple qui…

Ron arrête là… je la fixe un instant, pose ma main sur ses genoux et me délecte de la douce sensualité de ses lèvres. Qu'il est apaisant de ressentir l'attention qu'il nous est porté. Certes, elle n'est pas la plus parfaite des petites amies, mais elle tient bien sa place. Elle respire l'imperfection et ça me comble. Après tout, qui se ressemble s'assemble non ?

Je joue encore un court instant à travailler mes sens et rouvre les yeux en entendant une voix familière parvenir jusque moi. Hermione arrive… je m'en fiche… pas tout à fait. J'achève ce baiser la tête ailleurs. Oui je sais, honte à moi mais en même temps, qui irait le savoir ?

- Tu connais ce peuple ?

Ca aussi c'est du Luna tout craché… Elle ne perd jamais le fil de la conversation et elle a assez de mémoire sur toutes ces histoires qu'il m'est inutile de m'en rappeler moi-même. Je repose ma tête contre ces genoux, involontairement sans doute, je sais juste que d'ici quelques minutes, Harry et Hermione seront à côté de nous, gênés par je ne sais quoi.

Et en effet, les voila déjà qui s'installent sur cette couverture que Hermione semble toujours traîner sur elle. Voilà ce qui est bien avec Luna : elle ne se formalise pas des imprévus. En parlant de cette dernière, elle se tourne vers ce qui me sert de meilleure amie, totalement affolée et me fait tomber en lui disant :

- Pas ici Hermione ! Pense un peu aux Limony !

Hermione se lève, totalement désemparée et laisse Luna repousser sa couverture de quelques centimètres. Harry les regarde faire, totalement hilare et me regarde dans son fou rire communicatif. Pour sûr, c'est deux là ne sont vraiment pas sur la même longueur d'onde.

- Luna… tu m'expliques ce que sont des Limony ?

Je frotte ma tête d'un geste las, la terre est bien dur et le choc se fait encore ressentir. Disons aussi que j'essaye de ne pas croiser le regard de celle qui vient de poser cette question. Je vois Luna poser la main sur son menton, semblant réfléchir à comment répondre à une question aussi bête sans blesser la personne. Quelques secondes se passent ainsi avant que Hermione ne poursuive finalement :

- Non finalement, je ne veux pas savoir.

L'amabilité selon Hermione, leçon 1. Je tourne totalement mon visage à l'opposé des deux filles, ne voulant surtout pas avoir à me justifier sur le teint rougeâtre de mon visage. Il faut dire que ces dernières sont à des pôles tellement différents que leur rencontre fait forcément des étincelles.

- Ron, ça ne va pas ? Tu es tout rouge…

Merci Hermione, si j'étais rouge pour aucune raison, là j'en est une. Je réfléchi pour tenter de trouver une réponse à cela avant d'entendre Luna répondre à ma place :

- Oh c'est rien… je lui ai dit de s'asperger de bave de crapaud avant de venir… c'est contre les Limony… mais il n'a pas voulu…

De nouveau, je me retiens de rire, ce que Harry à renoncer à faire depuis longtemps et la vois se tourner de nouveau vers moi pour me dire :

- Tu vois, moi je l'ai fait et ils ne m'ont pas attaqué.

Je refreine une envie de vomir en imaginant que ça fait une bonne heure que je savoure chaque partie de son visage sans savoir qu'avant moi, un crapaud y est passé.


	26. Chapter 26

- Ron, tu peux venir m'aider s'il-te-plaît ?

La différence entre le verbe pouvoir et vouloir tient dans la seule notion de volonté. Je regarde Hermione enfouie sous un tas d'opuscules divers et l'étagère qu'elle essaye de surmonter, il est vrai que si je ne lui vient pas en aide, j'aurais sa mort sur la conscience… ou tout au moins la mienne si elle réussi à survivre.

Je la laisse mijoter un instant, recule ma chaise lentement et de même manière, je cherche Harry des yeux. Va savoir pourquoi c'est à moi qu'elle demande ça ? Je trouve la réponse en voyant mon ex meilleur ami rire aux éclats sous les blagues de ma soeurette. Mon ami… tu as un mage noir à vaincre, cesse de t'amuser. Et je me fais frissonner moi-même sous le méchanceté de mes paroles… enfin la méchanceté n'en est pas une tant qu'elle n'est pas révélée au grand jour n'est-ce pas ?

- Ron !

- J'arrive…

Oui, j'arrive… je tends mes bras sous la masse de ces livres et me rend compte que le poids de la culture est bien dure à supporter. Je ne sais combien il y a de livres dans mes mains mais une chose est sûre, ils ne pourront pas y rester très longtemps. Je la vois s'afférer à les ranger un par un, prenant garde à ne pas se tromper de place… oui si vous ne le saviez pas, les livres ne se portent pas très bien s'ils ne sont pas là où ils doivent être. A vrai dire, l'irrespect des élèves concernant les tranches numérotées est la première cause de déprime chez ces bons vieux livres. En clair, ils nous donnent le bourdon et c'est réciproque.

- Mince… je ne me souviens plus où je l'ai eu celui là… Tu attends, je vais demander de l'aide.

- Hermione, si tu me débarrasses pas de ces livres en moins de deux minutes, c'est moi qui aurait besoin d'aide.

- Et bien, caches ta joie d'être utile.

- Pourquoi faire ? Elle ne se lit pas sur mon visage ?

- Il ne fallait pas venir si tu ne le voulais pas !

- Vraiment ? Rappelles-le moi la prochaine fois…

Une conversation dans le vent car dans deux minutes, elle et moi aurons oublié tout ça. Une histoire qui dure depuis tellement longtemps que ni elle ni moi ni sommes plus sensibles.

Elle pose le fameux livre sortant tout droit de la boîte de pandore et continue son rangement tandis que je retrouve peu à peu l'utilité de mes membres.

- Tu devais pas retrouver Luna ?

- Hum…

Aller savoir pourquoi ça me rend mal à l'aise de parler de ma relation avec celle qui est censée être mon amie ? Je détourne la tête et avise de démonter Harry du regard. De toute façon, il est bien trop occupé pour me voir.

- Bon je te libère… vas la retrouver.

Trop gentil… vraiment. Je la laisse prendre mes livres et m'apprête à rejoindre celle qui est censée m'attendre depuis plusieurs minutes déjà mais me retourne au dernier moment. Histoire de faire le poli en la remerciant.

Elle s'est aventurée à prendre les trois derniers livres en même temps et se retrouve sur la pointe des pieds, tenant les fascicules qui risquent de finir leur course sur le sol niquel de la bibliothèque. Là, une question existentielle vient à se poser : que faire ? Je peux toujours m'amuser à la voir jouer l'équilibriste, ou sortir la baguette pour user d'un sort qui à son goût ne sera pas assez bien effectué.

En moins de temps qu'il ne m'en aurait fallu pour disparaître de cette endroit, je me retrouve derrière elle, mon corps collé au sien, tentant de rendre à Merlin ce qui lui appartient. Enfin… plutôt de rendre à l'étagère ses livres.

Je ne peux imaginer qu'une fille si brillante n'est pu voir qu'elle aurait forcément été incapable de remettre ces fichus bouquins ici. Même moi je n'y arrive pas et ce n'est pas ma peau frôlant la sienne qui va m'aider à faire cela au plus vite. Et pourtant, après avoir bataillé un bon moment contre l'envie de faire traîner ce devoir, les livres sont là-haut, et moi je suis là, me sentant rougir.

C'est bête hein ? Mais en même temps, il faut dire que nos positions plus que suggestives ne sont pas pour aider à se sentir bien.

- Merci…

Je ne réponds pas, détourne la tête et m'enfuie presque en courant. Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer pourquoi j'ai eu un court instant, la folle envie de l'embrasser ? Non mais qu'elle piètre crétin je suis. Moi qui n'ai pas le charisme propice à avoir une petite amie, maintenant que j'en ai une, il m'en faut deux. Et la seconde n'est pas des moindres…

Qu'est-ce que je raconte moi… comme si j'avais eu un instant l'envie de faire de Hermione ma petite amie… Bon, je l'avoue… je l'ai eu… mais bon, les désirs sont parfois idiots et incompréhensibles. C'est vrai ! Qui n'a jamais rêvé de voler sans balai ? Où alors de pouvoir connaître les noms de tous les joueurs de quidditch de la planète ? Parfois même d'avoir leur adresse ? De posséder ce jouet que la petite sœur désire tant bien qu'on n'en aurait aucune utilité ? Rien que des choses qui en somme ne nous servent pas à grand-chose. Un désir assouvi qui fini au fond d'un placard à balai.

Je continue dans ces sombres couloirs, destination les jardins de Poudlard… un nouvelle fois. Et dire qu'il pleut en plus. Au détour de l'un d'entre eux, je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule et je sursaute malgré moi. Cet idiot de Erwan McBidule vient de me foutre une sacrée peur. Je lui souris timidement et espère qu'il va me laisser partir rapidement. Non mais manquerait plus qu'un vieux fou aux oreilles anormales me fasse perdre ma petite amie. Bien que je doute que Luna s'énerve pour un retard de quelques minutes… (vingt en fait).

- Bonjour Mr Weasley. Je me disais justement que ça faisait un moment que je ne vous avais pas vu.

Il vient de me retourner d'un geste fort et s'il n'avait pas son âge, je vous jure que je lui aurais bien fait comprendre mon mécontentement. Bon d'accord, j'avoue que j'en n'aurais sans doute pas eu le courage.

- Comment vont vos parents ?

J'avais jamais remarqué que ses yeux paraissaient si bizarres… lui ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'il soit également célibataire… où alors j'ose même pas imaginer la tête de ses enfants.

- Euh… toujours pareil.

C'est quoi cette question… ça se saurait si quiconque avait pu se remettre de dix heures de pures tortures. Vraiment, s'il me demande ça pour faire le poli, il se fait plutôt passer pour un abruti.

- Oh je suis sincèrement désolé.

Encore un petit effort et je suis sûr que j'arriverai à te croire…

- Ce n'est pas trop dur de ne pas pouvoir les voir chaque jour ?

Bon alors, j'ai trois solutions, premièrement : je ment, deuxièmement : je ment et troisièmement : je ment. Bien sûr, j'opte pour la quatrième.

- Qu'on soit à leur chevet où ici, ils ne voient pas la différence. Quand à nous, nous sommes habitués à ne pas les voir chaque jour depuis que nous sommes à Poudlard. Donc je serais tenté de vous dire non.

- C'est bien, vous êtes quelqu'un de courageux. Et puis, je suppose que des membres de l'ordre viennent les voir de temps en temps non ?

Je reste un instant stupéfait de le voir parler de l'ordre sans faire plus attention. Mais je me rappelle bien vite que ce vieil homme s'est déjà fait attrapé par la sénilité.

- Oui… chaque jour dès qu'ils ont fini ce qu'ils ont à faire.

Quelque chose me dit que je n'aurais pas dû dire ça mais comme bien souvent ces derniers temps, je n'ai pu retenir ces mots qui pourtant étaient loin de me brûler la langue.


	27. Chapter 27

Par chance, le couloir est vide… par chance, personnes ne sera le témoin de la chute de mon couple. J'avance vers Luna en cherchant désespérément une raison crédible pour expliquer mon retard mais hélas, ma tête semble embrumée et je suis incapable de réfléchir, comme si ce qui allait se passer m'était bien égal.

Je suis maintenant si proche d'elle que je m'étonne de ne pas la voir relever les yeux de son magazine. Là c'est sûr, elle m'en veut réellement. Et moi qui pensais que cette fille n'était pas capable de tels sentiments.

Je suis désormais adossé le long du mur, les mains dans les poches, j'attends qu'elle fasse le premier pas. Au moins, j'aurais une excuse pour m'énerver si elle m'agresse la première. Oh et puis finalement, je ne vais pas attendre une heure qu'elle se décide. Si vraiment ça doit finir là, que ça ne gâche pas la fin de ma soirée.

- Désolé, une attaque de Jurties devant la bibliothèque.

Jurties… je suis un idiot, si elle gobe celle là, je pourrais en déduire que je suis aussi idiot qu'elle. Quel crétin, elle n'est pas idiote Ron… enfin… pas tout le temps.

Je la vois relever la tête, passablement étonnée et je me dis que finalement, non elle n'est pas idiote et sur ce coup, c'est moi le crétin qui débite des mensonges que même un enfant de trois ans ne croirait pas. Sauf que…

- Jurties ?

Je tente de dire oui et ça se transforme en un grognement digne d'un troll des montagnes. Je vois son sourcil se lever et elle secoue la tête en faisant crépiter ses boucles d'oreilles à la forme indescriptible.

- Pas Furties plutôt ?

Je ne sais pas si c'est un piège pour desseller le mensonge par le mensonge mais j'acquiesce une nouvelle fois pendant que ses yeux s'illuminent bizarrement.

- C'est vrai t'en a vu ?

Tout d'un coup, j'ai une illumination, cette conversation est aussi farfelue qui la liaison que j'entretiens avec cette fille. Tout comme elle, elle n'est pas dérangeante… juste sans intérêts.

- Je suis désolée, je ne t'ai pas vu arriver ? Tu ne m'en veux pas hein ?

Le monde à l'envers, c'est elle qui s'excuse. Et bien, ça doit bien être la première fois que ça m'arrive. Je savoure ce moment et me donne un air de penseur, au moins qu'elle culpabilise un peu ! C'est peut-être bizarre mais j'ai réellement l'impression que ma liaison avec Hermione m'a légèrement remué le cerveau. Me voilà qui de nouveau, met du piment dans le jus de citrouille. Comme si j'avais besoin de jouer à ce jeu… Elle n'est pas Hermione, elle ne s'énervera pas et c'est même pas drôle.

Je suis coupé dans ma méditation par une sensation bien familière : le goût de ses lèvres sur les miennes. Ca ne dure pas longtemps, juste que quelques instants et sa bouche se sépare de la mienne alors que mon âme en demande encore.

A non plus, ce n'est pas Hermione qui ferait ça pour se faire pardonner. De toute façon, Hermione n'a jamais tord.

- Je suis pardonnée ?

Je garde les yeux fixés sur elle, sentant la frustration bien présente de ce dernier baiser et je m'approche de nouveau. Elle se laisse faire, se mettant sur la pointe des pieds. Je lui en suis reconnaissant, au moins mon cou ne sera pas douloureux.

Qu'il est bon de ressentir un peu de tendresse… Ce baiser prend vite des allures de marathon, il ne s'arrête pas, je la rattrape quand elle ose vouloir se défaire de moi.

Je sais qu'elle n'est pas trop baiser à rallonge mais pour une fois, elle ne m'en voudra pas hein ? Elle ne m'en veut jamais de toute façon.

Et machinalement, mon besoin de tendresse prend le dessus et laisse mes mains parcourir la distance qui les sépare de son cou. Je ne suis pas avec Lavande… je ne devrai pas… cette fille n'est pas aussi… aussi ouverte… je ne devrai pas.

Je joue avec les mèches qui encombrent l'endroit… je les emmêle et me délecte de sentir leur douceur le long de mon bras. Un peu comme ceux de Hermione la nuit où…

Je m'affaire à retirer ma main en les descendants un peu plus sur son épaule… je ne dois plus penser à elle, pas quand je suis en train d'embrasser ma petite amie. Un baiser passionné qui ne me laisse aucun papillon dans le ventre.

Pourtant, mon cœur s'accélère réellement quand j'entreprends de croiser les bretelles de son soutien-gorge. Une relation tellement bizarre que jusque maintenant, je n'avais jamais réellement pensé au fait que Luna était une fille… et qu'un garçon pouvait faire des tas de choses avec une fille dans un couloir désert… avec une fille qui porte un soutien-gorge dont les brettelles en dentelles me font penser à ceux de…

- Merlin c'est pas possible !

Je n'ai pu retenir ces mots, comme une injure faite à ce moment que je passais avec cette fille si… incroyablement différente. Elle me regarde, presque peinée et j'ai envie de lui hurler de partir et de prendre le temps de me gifler auparavant.

Je suis un crétin ! Un idiot ! Un poltron qui n'a même pas le courage de dire la vérité. Piètre abruti au cerveau placé trop bas dans mon corps. Tellement poussé par le besoin d'être apprécié, j'en arrive à faire souffrir la personne qui elle, a eu le respect de m'aimer pour ce que je suis… un profiteur.

- Ron ? Ça ne va pas…

Dans un moment de chance, je baisse mon regard pour éviter le sien. Je sais que dans le cas contraire, je ne pourrais lui mentir…

- Juste fatigué… on remet ça à demain tu veux ?

Ron… rompt… maintenant.

Quoi que je puisse dire, je reste bloqué devant elle et je prends juste le courage de dévier le dernier baiser qu'elle veut m'offrir.

Non seulement je lui mens et je ne suis même pas capable de mener à bien cette besogne.

Les couloirs sont désespérément vides, bercées par le soleil de juin, il ne pousse pas les élèves normaux à rester à l'intérieur. Je ne suis pas normal… c'est un fait.

Je reste là à parcourir les couloirs sans savoir où aller… pas envie de retrouver la salle commune… pas envie de dormir… pas envie de la voir.

Je la déteste, elle a réussi à gâcher mon rendez-vous. Cette fille est un démon doté d'une intelligence incroyable. Moi le piètre abruti, je n'ai aucune chance de gagner contre elle, elle finira par avoir ma peau et personne ne s'en plaindra.


	28. Chapter 28

La salle commune est presque vide et bien sûr, il faut que la seule personne que je redoute de croiser s'y trouve. Hermione est là, assise à même le sol et le dos reposant contre un mur. Non mais franchement, elle aurait pas pu utiliser un fauteuil comme tout le monde ? Que suis-je bête, tous les fauteuils sont placés de manière à ce qu'on ne voit pas qui rentre… Elle voulait me voir… enfin, plutôt voir la mine dépitée d'un nouveau célibataire que je ne suis pas encore.

Elle relève la tête et me regarde passer devant elle… Ron continue tout droit…après tout, tu peux ne pas l'avoir vu… même si ça fait dix secondes d'affilée que tu la fixes du regard.

Je passe ainsi, la tête baissée et je m'engage vers le seul endroit où personne n'est censé être (à part un crétin, menteur par-dessus tout), le dortoir. Ici au moins, je pourrai réfléchir… ici au moins je pourrai éviter de réfléchir.

Dès les premières marches, un bruit suspect m'interpelle et je me retrouve en équilibre, hésitant entre l'envie de découvrir ce qu'il s'y cache et la peur de cette découverte. Qui sait… Je me décide à avancer, me disant que j'ai le droit comme tout le monde de pénétrer dans cette pièce et aux détraqueurs la timidité !

Sauf que… c'est bien ma soudaine envie de rire qui pourrait trahir ma présence ici. Ce son si étrange qui me donne des idées non conventionnelles, vient du lit de mon meilleur ami… les rideaux fermés… je ne peux qu'imaginer et ça me plaît comme ça.

A vrai dire, je suis plutôt surpris de le surprendre lui… moi qui le pensais plus… puéril sans doute… Non, il doit juste être en train de… l'embrasser…

Je redescends ces fichues marches en préférant ne pas imaginer la tête que Ginny ferait si elle venait à apprendre ça. En même temps, je ne pense pas que Harry irait lui dire, et moi… pour sûr que je ne le ferai pas. Mais bon… Je sais qu'elle non plus n'a pas de promesses et je m'étonne de voir Harry agir avec un certain manque de tact. Oh… et puis après tout… personne n'était censé le voir.

Bizarrement, je me sens un peu mieux que tout à l'heure… j'ai hâte de le voir redescendre en faisant mine de rien… hâte d'avoir à lui tirer les limaces du nez… hâte qu'il me raconte tout, comme un meilleur ami le ferait.

Pour l'heure, une autre mission m'attend… une mission qui est toujours assise au même endroit et qui ne me regarde plus. Cette fois, je suis sûr que le coup du « je ne t'ai pas vu », risque de faire un bide. Alors je respire un bon coup et fais comme un ami devrait faire : discuter de tout et de rien mais surtout de celui qui est absent.

Je m'assois à côté d'elle et elle ne relève pas la tête, se contentant de hausser les sourcils. Peut-être que je la dérange ? En même temps, je ne peux pas garder ce secret pour moi et je ne vois pas trop avec qui en parler. Au fait… on peut parler de sexe avec une fille ?

Trop tard pour y penser… si je reste là sans rien lui dire, elle risque de se faire des idées.

- Hermione… devine quoi…

J'ai gagné son attention… enfin presque… elle a toujours le nez dans son bouquin mais daigne me répondre.

- Hum…

Bon d'accord, ce n'est pas une super réponse mais au moins j'ai une réaction non ? J'insiste un peu plus…

- Allez…

- Voyons… tu as trouvé le moyen d'avoir un O à tous tes examens sans travailler dessus ?

- Non mais si je trouve, je te ferai partager ma trouvaille. Promis… allez cherche !

- Tu as rompu avec Luna ?

- Non… qu'est-ce qui te fais croire ça ?

- Rien… j'avais espéré.

Cette fille a encore gardé des séquelles moldues. Son sens de l'humour est déplorable mais j'essaie de sourire à sa blague et je reprends comme si de rien n'était.

- 'mione… t'es pas drôle !

- J'essaie de travailler…

- Et t'as pas dix minutes à consacrer à un ami ?

J'ai touché le point sensible, elle referme son livre, soupire et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Merlin qu'ils sont beaux… Ron… détourne la tête !

- Allons-y… je t'écoute Ron.

De quoi parle-t-elle… noyé dans ses yeux, j'ai perdu le fil de la conversation et il me faut un soupir de sa part pour retrouver la terre ferme.

- Ah… Euh… Je…

- Tu as perdu ta voix, ça je remarque…

Moi ce que je remarque surtout c'est qu'elle a mis un t-shirt que je n'avais jamais vu jusque là. Je vois tomber ses cheveux sur ses épaules dénudées et l'envie me prend de les remonter pour percevoir la blancheur de son cou.

- Ron !

- Tu sais où j'étais là…

- Tu veux dire… après que tu sois parti sans me décrocher un regard.

- Ah euh… tu m'as vu ?

- A ton avis c'était pour qui le signe ? La grosse dame ?

- Euh… enfin bref. Je suis monté dans le dortoir pour…

- M'éviter…

- Et là tu devineras jamais ce que j'ai vu !

- Ca c'est sûr, je n'ai pas encore les dons de Trelawney en la matière. Donc, tu as vu ?

- Le rideau de Harry fermé et… et des bruits assez bizarres.

- J'ose espérer qu'il n'était pas tout seul au moins…

Je rêve ! C'est bien Hermione qui vient de parler là ! Moi qui la croyais prude… Je ris à l'entente de cette phrase et elle en fait bientôt de même… Merlin qu'il est bon d'avoir un ami à qui parler.

- Tu as reconnu la fille ?

- Non ! Je suis parti !

- Et bien… une chance pour elle…

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Non rien…

Y'a pas à dire, elle est parfois bien bizarre cette fille. Je hausse les épaules et me sens excessivement bien en sa compagnie. Ca faisait un bout de temps que nous n'avions pas eu une conversation normale pour des amis et je dois avouer que ça me manquait.

- Et toi ? Ca va ?

Je me tourne vers elle, passablement surpris. Moi qui aurait cru la voir de nouveau avec son livre à la main… elle attend une réponse… c'est certain.

- Oui…

- Tu as l'air tendu… je me trompe ?

Comment a-t-elle fait pour voir ça en me regardant deux minutes. Je n'ai pas le temps de chercher une esquisse de réponse qu'elle me fait un signe vers le canapé et m'invite à m'y allonger. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle joue mais j'ai cru au père noël jusque très tard… alors je m'allonge et sens rapidement ses doigts fins parcourir ma peau et amener dans mon corps des décharges électriques.

Si on m'avait dit un jour que Hermione Granger allait me masser… si on m'avait dit un jour qu'elle poserait ses mains sur moi… Je me délecte de ce moment, espérant qu'il dure à jamais. Au diable Harry et sa nouvelle copine, au diable Luna… Je souhaite sentir ses caresses sur mon corps jusqu'à la fin de ma vie.

- Tu as des nœuds… toi qui dis ne pas être stressé.

Sa voix est apaisante… mais quelque chose me semble faux. Ceci ne peut être Hermione… Hermione est incapable de se comporter comme ça… j'ai raison hein ? Au moindre faux pas, elle trouve quelque chose à me reprocher. Je ne peux pas me laisser aller. Il faut que je me concentre… voyons…

- T'aurais dû mettre un t-shirt plus ample…

C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait… bon surtout, ne pas partir au quart de tour.

- Pourquoi il ne te plaît pas celui-là ?

- Si… mais il m'empêche d'atteindre les points plus sensibles…

- Luna fait avec…

Je ne sais pas ce que j'ai dit mais je la vois partir en trombe devant moi… et on dit que c'est Luna la marginale…

Je me lève en soupirant, juste au moment où la porte des garçons s'ouvre. Je fais mine de ne pas regarder pour mieux prendre en flagrant délit ce sacré Harry… et fulmine en découvrant le visage de Ginny s'empourprer à ma vue.


	29. Chapter 29

Grrr… j'essaie de l'éviter au maximum et cet imbécile joue au mec qui ne comprend pas. Voilà une bonne heure que nous sommes en cours et monsieur me parle pour un oui ou pour un non.

- Vous pouvez partir… bonne fin de soirée !

Comme si la fin de soirée pourrait être bonne. Je range mes affaires en faisant tomber la moitié de mes parchemins par terre. Si je voulais partir vite pour éviter Harry, autant dire que c'est foutu.

- Ron… tu veux me dire ce qui ne va pas ?

Et en plus il fait celui qui ne sait pas. Je vais le tuer ! Je ne réponds pas, je me contente de grogner et sort en trombe tandis que Hermione fuit littéralement en nous voyant arriver. Je me demande ce qui l'a alarmé… soit les éclairs qui sortent des yeux de Harry, soit mon teint semblable à celui d'un scroutt à pétard.

- Ron !

Il m'attrape le bras et je me retiens pour ne pas lui balancer ma main dans sa figure de saint Potter. Approche toi encore un peu et je ne réponds plus de mes actes.

- Tu vas arrêter de jouer le gamin et me dire ce que je t'ai fait ! Vas-y ! Dis-moi !

- …

- Il me semblait bien… j'ai rien à me reprocher…

- Pas même d'avoir couché avec la sœur de ton meilleur ami ?

- …

- Dans son dos qui plus est…

- J'allais pas le faire devant toi non plus.

Il fait de l'ironie… je vais le massacrer, je vous jure que je vais le massacrer ! Je suis sûr que Vous-savez-qui en serait content.

- Je croyais que ça ne te dérangeait pas que je sorte avec ta sœur ? Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit la dernière fois ?

Faudrait vraiment que j'apprenne à me taire parfois. Je me renfrogne un peu plus et accélère le pas avant qu'il ne me rattrape une nouvelle fois pour sa leçon de morale.

- Je n'ai pas choisi ta sœur Ron. On ne choisit pas…

- Tu peux choisir de la respecter comme on doit respecter une fille !

- C'est toi qui me dis ça hein ? T'as oublié tes aventures avec…

- C'est pas pareil.

- Non, tu as raison. C'est pas pareil. Moi j'aime ta sœur. Et nous n'avons rien fait de déplorable.

Soit… il me joue la carte du parfait amoureux, sûr de ses sentiments. Donc soit j'interprète ce qu'il m'a dit par un : on n'a pas couché ensemble, soit je lui demande confirmation. Je décide de me taire, certain de ne pas pouvoir survivre à une nouvelle sans quiproquo.

- Et puis question de respect pour les filles… t'en fais de belles avec Hermione.

- Allons-y… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait à Hermione ? Encore…

- Tu manques de tact…

- Comme toujours…

- Plus que jamais… en lui parlant de Luna par exemple.

- Et pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui parlerais pas de Luna ?

Je le vois soupirer et cette réaction me donne envie de hurler. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de digérer ses dernières paroles qu'il m'en met d'autres toutes aussi dures à accepter. Cette fois, c'est moi qui le rattrape et l'oblige à m'affronter.

- Dis-moi !

- Tu es assez crétin pour ne pas voir… pour ne pas voir qu'elle… enfin Ron… elle est amoureuse de toi.

Cette fois, je ne peux faire aucun geste, trop troublé pour réagir à la portée de ces propos. Comme si j'allais le croire… Hermione amoureuse de moi… je l'aurais vu si ça avait été le cas, non ? Il y aurait eu des signes qui ne trompent pas hein ?

Les couloirs de Poudlard sont trop courts pour la complexité de mes questions. Je n'aurais jamais le temps d'en trouver la solution avant de rejoindre la salle commune. Surtout si ma furie de sœur me croise et ne trouve d'autre moyen pour faire passer sa colère qu'une bonne gifle qui fait tout, sauf me remettre les idées en place.

Je la laisse repartir sans même avoir le courage de lui demander le pourquoi de cette colère. De toute façon, j'ai toujours tord. Et avec le pot que j'ai, elle va me débiter une explication que je ne comprendrai pas… un geste que j'aurai oublié.

Je pénètre dans cette pièce, me demandant encore comment j'allais bien pouvoir occuper ma soirée sans avoir l'envie de me jeter par la plus haute des tours. Puis je vois Hermione… Hermione qui lâche son livre… Hermione qui s'approche de moi… Hermione qui pose sa main sur ma joue brûlante. C'est peut-être ça les signes qui ne trompent pas.

Elle laisse balayer son pouce sur mon visage et me procure une sensation incomparable à mille autres. Ses yeux se fixent sur l'endroit ou les cinq doigts de Ginny doivent avoir trouvé leurs empreintes. Je frémis… des étoiles inondent mon esprit et m'empêchent de réfléchir sereinement. Mon regard se pose sur ses lèvres… pauvre de moi… je ne peux réagir, elles sont à elles seules un sort d'impérium en force 100.

Ses lèvres sont si douces que la non rencontre avec les miennes me paraît désormais impossible. Je joue avec elles et savoure chaque sensation qu'elles me procurent. Je ne sais pas ce que je fais… pas si c'est bien… pas si c'est ce qu'elle voulait… mais je le fais naturellement et ces choses qui pétillent dans mon bas ventre me poussent à croire qu'aucune décision mûrement réfléchie n'aurait pu être meilleure.

- Ron, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

Je n'en sais rien… j'étais trop vulnérable face à cette aura de douceur qui s'est tout d'un coup dégagée de ces lèvres que je désire encore. Je les ai aimées, et j'aimerais le faire encore et encore.

- Luna ?

Je ferme les yeux comme pour ralentir l'impact de ce prénom dans mon esprit… Elle l'a prononcé avec un ton qui laissé percevoir l'espoir… J'aimerais lui dire que Luna n'existe pas mais ce serait lui mentir, encore une fois.

Merlin ait pitié d'un homme qui vient de tromper sa petite amie et de profiter de sa meilleure amie.


	30. Chapter 30

Le soleil filtré par les rideaux de la cuisine donne à cette pièce une couleur apaisante. Qu'il est bon de retrouver un Terrier illuminé par un soleil digne de ce nom. L'appel de la brise me pousse à rejoindre l'herbe séchée de la cour. Pourquoi y résister ? J'ai la maison pour moi tout seul et pas l'ombre d'un bruit qui pourrait me tirer douloureusement de cette torpeur.

Sans d'autre envie que de profiter d'un moment au calme, je m'allonge à même cette herbe douce et ferme les yeux en me laissant emporter par une vague de plénitude exquise. Jusqu'à ce que des lèvres douces et soyeuses viennent me tirer de cette torpeur.

Je ne rouvre pas les yeux, certain de pouvoir reconnaître l'auteur de ce baiser entre mille autres. Alors je me contente de resserrer mes bras autour de sa fine taille, tirant un peu plus pour qu'elle laisse son corps tomber sur le mien.

Que j'aime la sentir le long de moi, sentir son corps vivre et se soulever à chacun de ses souffles. Que j'aime la sentir frémir sous mes caresses et oublier un instant que tout a une fin, même le plus merveilleux des baisers.

- Je pensais bien te trouver là.

J'ouvre les yeux en ressentant le manque qu'entraîne le départ de son corps. Elle s'est allongée auprès de moi et regarde le ciel avec des yeux pétillants de bonheur. Rien ne pourrait faire enclave à cette sensation de bien-être que nous partageons.

Je me tourne vers elle en m'appuyant sur mon coude et m'attarde avec ma main droite à caresser ses cheveux. Elle semble si sereine…

- Je pensais bien que tu me retrouverais là.

Ma main s'attarde sur son cou, attirée à chaque seconde, un peu plus vers le bas. Rien ne doit m'échapper… je veux tout connaître d'elle et me bats contre cette conscience qui met un frein à mes désirs.

C'est sans doute pour cacher cette frustration persistante que je m'approche une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres qui peuvent se contenter d'être ce qu'elles sont et continuer à se donner l'apparence de fruits défendus. Je leur offre une multitude baisers chastes avant de sentir une main se coller sur ma nuque et m'obliger à maintenir le contact.

Je ne connaissais pas cette Hermione entreprenante… je ne la voyais pas aussi téméraire dans ses baisers et la surprise qui en sort n'arrive à gâcher ce moment privilégié.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de ce que j'ai lu ce matin…

Comment fait-elle pour parler alors que ma bouche fait de son mieux pour l'occuper ? Et surtout, pourquoi a-t-elle cette voix qui me fait étrangement penser à Luna ?

Sûr que ce fait m'a refroidi et je me lève en remarquant avec horreur que les cheveux châtains que je m'amusais à caresser ce sont éclaircis. Merlin ce n'est pas possible ? Je n'en suis pas arrivé à un point où je ne sais plus qui j'embrasse ?

Et comme pour éviter de me rendre à la réalité, je me laisse de nouveau entraîner dans un autre baiser. Moins long… moins intense… mais je retrouve ma Hermione en relevant le visage. Fier de moi et quelque peu rassuré, je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait m'empêcher de continuer cette activité plutôt divertissante. Sauf peut-être ça :

- On devrait rentrer… il va pleuvoir…

Je sens quelque chose frapper mon épaule avec plus d'entrain de secondes en secondes et le sol se fait dur sous ma joue. Je me relève en sursautant et ai la mauvaise surprise de me voir allongé sur une simple couverture, à même le sol, la joue mouillée.

- Ron… t'aurais pu réviser au lieu de baver sur ma couverture… la prochaine fois que tu veux dormir, tu restes dans le dortoir.

J'ai envie de me cacher… m'enfuir dans la terre comme le ferait un sniffeur. Et dire que je démentais quand Ginny osait me dire que je bavais en dormant. En même temps, pour ce coup, j'ai des circonstances atténuantes… circonstances qui se trouve à moins d'un mètre de moi et qui me regarde avec un air de reproche que je n'aime pas.

- Ron… quelque chose ne va pas ? Mauvais rêve ?

Je cherche quoi répondre à Harry sans pouvoir détourner mais yeux de Hermione. Et je penche pour la vérité qui selon moi ne pourrait être révélée. Après tout, qui pourrait penser à ça ? Pas moi en tout cas…

- Pas vraiment non…

Je rêve encore où Hermione rougit ? Ce n'est pas possible hein ? Elle ne peut pas lire dans mes pensées ? Elle ne peut pas savoir que ce n'était pas vraiment avec cette couverture que j'avais envisagé de mélanger ma salive ?

- Bon… bah Hermione a raison, on ferait peut-être bien d'y aller.

Harry mon ami, est-ce que tu sais que tu es un mec bien ! En moins de temps qu'il ne le faut pour dire « debout », Hermione se retrouve à ranger ses affaires. Je me lève également, cherchant une chose qui pourrait m'éviter de continuer à la regarder, et croise le regard de Luna. Bon bah voilà…

- Ron on y va !

Je hoche vigoureusement la tête et poussé par un vent de courage, je lance :

- Attendez-moi, juste un truc à régler !

Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière et je m'avance tête baissée vers ce truc qui à la vue de sa mine doit sentir venir le coup de massue. Et pourtant… je n'ai pas le temps de trouver par où commencer que déjà elle m'accoste :

- Ron, il faut qu'on parle…

Ah c'était une bonne idée ça… j'aurais dû lui dire ça. En même temps, la question ne se pose même plus… Je prends une mine inquiète et attends de savoir ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir m'annoncer…

- Tu sais que j'entretiens depuis plusieurs mois une relation épistolaire avec un vampire…

Je refreine une envie de rire en imaginant qu'elle ait pu croire un instant que j'avais marché dans son jeu. Non mais franchement, un vampire et puis quoi encore ! Dans deux minutes elle va me dire qu'elle va l'épouser et rejoindre leur camp.

- Et bien… je suis désolée Ron… j'espère que… ça ne sera pas trop dur… Mais… Wilfried et moi… nous avons décidé de… sortir ensemble… et pour ça… tu comprends que… je ne puisse pas rester avec toi ?

Oh c'est tout… plutôt fier de moi, je commence à savoir ce que les filles cachent derrière leur longs cheveux. Bah quoi ? J'avais presque trouvé non ?

- Je comprends…

- Je… je suis contente que tu ne le prennes pas mal…

- Non… ne t'inquiètes pas… je survivrais…

- Bon et bien… comme on dit… restons amis.

- Oui… restons amis.

Elle s'éloigne en sautillant et je reste comme un grand benêt sous la pluie… « Restons amis… »… c'est ce qu'on dit quand tout est fini non ?

Je me sens amer finalement… elle a rompu… je me suis fait jeter comme une vieille chaussette. Je suis célibataire… Ma petite amie est partie pour un autre… la peste ! Pour un vampire…

Attends un peu… ça existe pas les vampires ! Elle voulait juste se débarrasser de moi… Ronald Weasley… tu es un piètre perdant.


	31. Chapter 31

« Aujourd'hui maman est morte, ou peut-être était-ce hier ». Je n'ai jamais pu comprendre cette phrase sortie tout droit d'un livre moldu. Je n'ai jamais compris comment quelqu'un pouvait oublier quand sa propre mère était morte. Aujourd'hui, tout est différent. Aujourd'hui, maman est morte, ou peut-être était-ce hier.

Les yeux embués et le vague à l'âme, je déambule dans le Terrier, trébuchant sous le poids de la tristesse. Je ne sais pas l'heure qu'il est, aucune idée de ce que j'ai bien pu faire de ma journée ni même si une journée s'est réellement écroulée depuis que nous avons appris cette nouvelle. Maman est morte… cette phrase je la hais… cette phrase tourne dans ma tête comme une mauvaise mélodie qui s'accroche à mon cerveau telle une araignée à sa toile. J'aimerais oublier, juste un instant.

Les souvenirs emprisonnent mon esprit et m'amènent toujours au même raisonnement : ce qui est passé ne reviendra jamais. Je n'ai pas su prendre mon temps. Pas su réaliser que c'était bien ma mère qui allait partir avant moi. Pas su réaliser que je n'étais qu'un enfant… un enfant qui avait désespérément besoin de sa mère dans les moments les plus rudes. Un enfant perdu qui se demande si réellement il pourra remonter la pente, comme on dit.

Mon cœur meurtri semble s'arrêter lorsque mon corps s'immobilise devant une porte close. Je sais qui je trouverai derrière… celle qu'elle fut n'est plus qu'un corps immobile sur un drap blanc. Sa chaleur me manque… ses baisers et ses étreintes étouffantes. Comment ai-je pu un instant avoir honte d'elle ? Comment ai-je pu un instant repousser ses assauts de mère possessive ? De mère aimante ? J'aimerais qu'elle m'étreigne à nouveau à m'en faire perdre l'équilibre. J'aimerais qu'elle passe une main dans mes cheveux pour les recoiffer. J'aimerais qu'elle tire sur ma cravate, jamais assez droite. J'aimerais qu'elle soit là.

Je pose ma main sur la cliche de la porte et la pousse doucement, comme pour ne pas la gêner dans son sommeil éternel. Je la vois… sereine au milieu des bougies bien plus morbides que la situation elle-même. Des poches bleues se sont formées autour de ses yeux et ses cheveux roux contrastent avec sa peau blanche. Je pose ma main sur son front… sursaute en sentant sa peau froide agresser mes souvenirs.

Des larmes ruissellent sur ma joue et pour la première fois je réalise que la mort est un état à part. Je pleure comme un enfant. Où est ma mère ? Pourquoi ne me dit-elle pas que tout va aller mieux? Pourquoi ne me dit-elle pas d'être courageux ? Là où cette vertu me fait défaut, j'ai l'impression que plus jamais je ne pourrai l'être.

J'ai chaud… soumis à un état fiévreux qu'apportent la tristesse, le manque de sommeil et la colère. Je hais la terre entière et ma mère plus particulièrement. Pourquoi nous a-t-elle fait venir au monde pour nous laisser si rapidement ? Pourquoi a-t-elle été aussi parfaite durant tant d'années pour commettre maintenant la pire des fautes ?

Pourquoi est-ce que mon père n'est pas capable de réagir ? Pourquoi sourit-il ? Comprend-t-il qu'il a perdu à jamais la moitié de son cœur ? La folie a cela de plus triste encore qu'elle enlève la notion de perte.

Je niche ma tête contre son cou froid et j'essaie de me calmer comme je le faisais il y a longtemps… trop longtemps… trop rarement. Les souvenirs reviennent… je me relève, caresse une dernière fois ses joues et essuie mes larmes d'un revers de la main. Dehors un monde m'attend, ici la mort est la seule présente.

Tout est calme dans cette fichue maison et je ne la reconnais plus comme étant notre. Elle était le refuge de l'amour de mes parents. Celui-ci s'est enfui quand des mangemorts leur ont fait perdre la raison.

Mes pas m'éloignent volontairement de ce couloir et j'avance sans réfléchir, aveuglé par la colère. Je pousse une silhouette avec force et n'entend pas de protestation venir jusque moi. Dommage… j'aurais bien eu le besoin de me défouler un peu. Les marches qui mènent au grenier grincent sous mon poids et j'arrive dans une pièce que même la goule a désertée. Plus rien n'est comme avant…

- Ron…

Voix puissante et contradictoirement tremblante. Il m'a suivi jusque là… je veux être fort. Lui montrer que je tiens le coup. Mais quand mes yeux croisent ceux d'Harry, toute logique s'effondre. Je craque. Et il retient mon corps qui menace de s'effondrer.

- Allez vieux… pleure un bon coup… c'est ce qu'il faut.

- Non il… ne le faut pas… je dois être fort… pour Ginny… pour papa…

- Ton père est avec les jumeaux. Et Ginny dort… loin d'ici. Elle ne t'entendra pas.

Je sais qu'il a raison et il n'a pas besoin de me convaincre. Mes sanglots se font plus forts comme si toute la tristesse de ma vie se tenait dans ce moment là. Je me raccroche à mon meilleur ami, mettant de côté toute fierté que j'entretenais à son égard. Je pleure comme un enfant, étouffant ma douleur dans une respiration de plus en plus saccadée. J'ai l'impression que cet état ne cessera jamais et quand ça devient réellement le cas, ça en devient presque douloureux de culpabilité.

- Allez… ça va aller…

S'il n'était pas mon meilleur ami et orphelin par-dessus le marché, je vous promets que je lui aurait fait ravalé cette phrase. Mais il a raison, il faut l'avouer. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir perdu ma mère… et j'ai la chance d'avoir encore une famille. Une famille qui se morfond sans que je sois là.

Je redescends les marches, plus que jamais déterminé à être présent. Je m'arrête dans la chambre de Ginny et m'assois au près de son lit… elle sursaute… elle dormait d'un sommeil trop superficiel et panique en me voyant là.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien… rien Ginny. Ne t'inquiètes pas…

Je pose ma main derrière sa tête et la force à se rallonger… en boule… comme un enfant dans le ventre de sa mère. Elle est exténuée et s'endort sans plus de mal. Je reprends ma route vers le reste de la famille dans l'étage du bas. Ils sont là, silencieux, autour d'un café et je fais mon entrée, la tête baissée. Presque honteux de les avoir laissé seuls.

Je tourne la tête lorsque je vois la porte s'ouvrir et regarde Fred s'avancer seul. Il hoche négativement la tête et nous dit :

- Rien de neuf… il n'a toujours pas réagi.

Mon courage me fait faux bond une nouvelle fois. Fred sort de nouveau, rejoint George adossé à la clôture. Ils sont dans leur monde. Ils sont deux.

- Pourquoi…

Ce simple mot sorti de ma bouche fait frissonner tout un groupe. Charlie se lève et je me rends compte que la tendresse et la seule chose qu'il nous reste. Nous, des grands gaillards… je le vois m'enlacer sans aucune honte… pourquoi faut-il un mort pour avoir un geste aussi fraternel ? Bientôt Bill en fait de même… et Percy… je suis le plus jeune… je le réalise... et toute la pression que je m'étais mise transparaît sur mes aînés.

Merlin qu'il est bon d'avoir une famille.


	32. Chapter 32

- Roooooooooooooon !

Ohlà… 9H30… la journée commence. Je m'étend sur mon lit et grogne en sentant ma main frapper le mur. Faudrait vraiment que je songe à me racheter un lit plus grand… ou une maison plus grande.

- ROOOOOOOOOOON !

9H31… le calvaire commence. Je sursaute sous la voix harmonieuse de ma charmante et adorable petite sœur (ça c'est ce qu'il faut que je me dise pour prendre le courage d'aller voir ce qu'elle veut) et je dévale deux à deux les marches jusque la cuisine.

Une odeur de bacon grillé (euh… carbonisé) s'en dégage et me fait regretter d'être finalement descendu. Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise pendant qu'une tranche de viande non identifié s'écrase dans mon assiette.

Voilà une des nouvelles manies de ma sœur… faire la cuisine comme maman aimait la faire chaque matin. Sauf que… Poudlard ne s'est pas fait en un jour et qu'en plus de ça, il semble que les fameux dons culinaires de la famille Weasley se soient arrêtés à la dernière née.

Comme à chaque fois, j'attends qu'elle ait le dos tourné et use d'un sortilège de lévitation pour amener ce bacon jusqu'au jardin… là où les gnomes pourront s'en servir pour jouer à empoisonner les taupes qui détruisent leur terrier.

Sauf que… la pluie bat son plein… la fenêtre est fermée… le bacon est prisonnier… et le voici qui rebondit contre les carreaux et s'écrase lamentablement sur le paillasson.

- RON !

Pour ceux qui ne le sauraient pas, Ron, c'est moi : le piètre idiot qui baisse la tête vers son assiette désormais noire et attend que l'orage passe.

- Je me casse la tête à me lever plus tôt pour te faire un repas digne de ce nom et tu le jettes par la fenêtre !

- Je… je n'aime pas le bacon.

- Ah oui et depuis quand ?

- Depuis que j'en ai vu s'enflammer dans la poêle parce que tu avais oublié d'éteindre le feu.

Oups… je n'aurais pas dû dire ça. La voilà qui s'assoit à table et prend sa tête entre ses mains. Merlin mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ! J'aurais du avaler ce fichu poison, quitte à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Au moins, je ne l'aurais pas vu pleurer.

Alors je me lève et pose une main sur son épaule en tapotant légèrement. Je me sens ridicule mais en même temps, c'est à cause de moi qu'elle pleure.

- Je suis si nulle que ça ?

- Hum… oui.

Elle me jette un regard froid qui me fait douter un instant. Puis la voilà qui soupire et repart dans sa méditation.

- Je pensais que maman te manquerait moins si…

Ohlà… beaucoup trop de marques d'affection à mon goût. Je suis déjà assez mal à l'aise pour qu'en plus elle en rajoute. Et là voilà qu'elle me regarde avec ses yeux bleus… encore un peu et je la revois à quatre ans avec ses couettes à me regarder d'un air pitoyable, attendant que je l'autorise à monter sur le balai que je venais de piquer à Bill.

- Tu sais Ginny… je crois que quoi qu'on puisse faire, elle nous manquera.

- Surtout si je continue à te faire de la mauvaise bouffe.

- Oui ça encore… ça nous permettra peut-être de la rejoindre plus rapidement.

Elle sourie enfin et un paf se fait entendre, voici Harry qui apparaît devant la porte de la maison, le col relevé. Depuis la fin de l'année scolaire, le Terrier est un peu devenu la maison de tout le monde. Harry et Hermione y sont hébergés et même si ce n'est censé qu'être temporaire, tout le monde sait que personne ne veut vraiment en partir.

- Salut…

Je lui tends la main et c'est à peine s'il prend le temps de la serrer que déjà il enlace Ginny. Une embrassade chaste… si je peux dire. C'est deux là ne sortent qu'officieusement ensemble et en plus, ils croient que je ne pense plus à leur escapade dans un certain dortoir…

- Tu veux manger quelque chose Harry ?

Sans attendre la réponse, la voilà de nouveau au fourneau pendant que « l'invité » me lance un regard suspect. Ses yeux se posent sur mon assiette et je fais aller mes mains pour le conseiller d'abandonner l'idée de se restaurer ici.

- Euh… Ginny… j'ai déjà mangé…

- Ah… euh… un homme a toujours faim non ?

- Euh… oui mais…

Je rigole seul en voyant la situation dans laquelle s'est fourgué Harry. Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi… il me lance des appels à l'aide auxquelles je ne saurais répondre. Quoique…

- Ginny… on a promis d'aider Hermione…

Elle jette un regard à sa montre et mon excuse semble fonctionner. Elle hausse les épaules et nous dit :

- D'ailleurs, j'ai promis aux jumeaux de venir les voir… désolée, je crois que je vais vous laisser…

Bonne idée. Un programme pour la journée. Hermione a décidé de remettre en ordre la maison de ses parents. Et c'est avant tout pour ne pas la laisser seule dans cet endroit désert que nous avons décidé de l'aider.

A peine Ginny a-t-elle utilisé la poudre de cheminette qu'un nouveau craquement se fait entendre. Je sursaute en voyant le visage pâle de Lupin. Je sais à ce moment là que quelque chose vient de se passer :

- Une attaque dans le village sorcier à l'est de Glumstrock… ils se sont enfuis et ça nous laisse à penser qu'ils ne vont pas en rester là. Il est conseillé de ne pas sortir…

- … quel village ?

Qu'est-ce qu'un Harry qui vient d'apprendre la présence de mangemorts en un même endroit ? Un chasseur qui n'a qu'une envie : faire le plus de prisonniers possible. Et le voilà déjà parti…

Lupin me regarde, sans doute surpris de ne pas me voir réagir. Je tente de me justifier :

- Quoiqu'on lui dise, il n'en fait qu'à sa tête. On lui a conseiller de finir ses études… c'est ce qu'il a fait. Et maintenant, il ne voit plus de raisons d'attendre pour aider.

- Bien… et toi ?

Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette question où je dois réfléchir ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?

- Protéger ceux que j'aime.

Grrr… Merlin Ron, tu peux pas te souvenir d'une seule chose : ne regarde pas les yeux de tes interlocuteurs. Encore une fois, je n'ai pas su mentir et je me fais passer pour une fleur bleue.

Mes yeux se posent sur la grande horloge qui prône encore dans la cuisine. L'aiguille représentant ma mère s'est décollée et flotte désormais au dessus. Toutes les autres sont encore et toujours sur la case : danger de mort… Rien n'a changé…

- Tu sais où ils sont ?

- Hum… Ginny est avec Fred et George. Percy est au boulot… Bill et Charlie…

- … sont avec les membres de l'ordre… ainsi que Percy.

Tiens donc… Percy sèche le boulot… qui l'aurait cru. La mort de maman a agit comme un électrochoc sur lui. Et c'est tant mieux. Mais déjà mon cœur s'emballe en pensant à Hermione… je l'ai laissé seul… on est censé se cacher… elle est chez les moldus… proie facile…

- Hermione !

Mon corps se déchire et disparaît de cette maison pour retrouver le jardin de celle des Granger. Je vois de la lumière… elle est là et je ne peux m'empêcher de l'appeler. Elle apparaît alors, un bandeau dans les cheveux et l'air passablement énervée.

- Ron ! Je t'ai déjà dis 100 fois que les moldus n'avaient pas l'habitude d'entendre des gens hurler leur nom pour les voir sortir de leur maison ! Tu sais ce qu'ils utilisent ?

Elle fait un signe vers le petit bouton blanc qui fait un boucan pas possible quand on appuie dessus. Je hoche la tête et réponds :

- La socquette…

- Non Ron ! Une sonnette ! Dispositif spécialement conçu pour prévenir autrui.

Je la regarde… comment peux-t-elle retenir tant de chose…

- Hermione… ça fait mal ?

- Quoi donc ?

- D'avaler un dictionnaire ?


	33. Chapter 33

Elle s'est avancée dans sa maison et me voilà seul devant le pas d'une porte grande ouverte, à me demander si je dois ou pas la suivre. Enfin, une question qui n'en est pas une parce que je ne suis pas venu pour la laisser aux mains des mangemorts. Mais en même temps, ça ne se fait pas de rentrer chez les gens quand on y est pas invité et puis… et puis j'ai l'impression que ça le fait encore moins chez les moldus.

Et mes yeux se posent sur le petit bouton blanc… si c'est la solution, je veux bien sursauter en entendant cette cacophonie. Mon doigt se presse et je plaque presque automatiquement mes mains sur mes oreilles.

- RON !

Je lève la tête vers Hermione qui, rouge de colère, me dévisage de toute sa hauteur que le palier augmente encore. Décidemment, elle ne sera jamais contente celle-là.

- C'est avant qu'il fallait sonner… pas quand la porte et grande ouverte !

Je hoche les épaules et m'avance cette fois à sa suite. Fermant la porte derrière moi, je hôte mes chaussures en me rappelant que ceci fait aussi office de politesse… un peu comme on retire sa veste pour la pendre. D'ailleurs en parlant de ça… où vais-je bien pouvoir mettre ses fichues godasses souillées par la boue ? En proie à un doute, je décide de les prendre sur cette chose aussi grande que moi qui maintient les manteaux d'habitude.

Plutôt fier de moi, je monte les escaliers pour me rendre à cet étage ou Hermione doit avoir le nez fourré dans les cartons de déménagement. Et en effet, c'est dans un petit salon que je n'avais jamais remarqué que je la retrouve assise sur un canapé, avec une tonne de vêtements devant elle.

- Harry n'est pas avec toi ?

Sympa… je suis là mais apparemment, c'est Harry qu'elle voulait. Je suis pas d'humeur à chercher l'embrouille alors je m'assois à côté d'elle en prenant un sac au hasard :

- Il devait venir mais Lupin est arrivé quand on allait partir. Il y eu une attaque dans un village…

- …Voldemort y était ?

- Il ne l'a pas dit mais…

- … il faudra lui dire que ça sert à rien de se mettre en danger comme ça.

- On lui a déjà…

- … non mais c'est vrai, il devrait se concentrer sur les cours que Lupin lui donne.

- …

- Tu pourrais répondre quand je te parle !

- Pourquoi faire ? Tu me coupes deux secondes après.

Et je ne vois pas arriver le sac qu'il me semblait pourtant tenir fermement dans ma main. Le voici néanmoins qui frappe mon visage et s'ouvre sous le choc. Pas très solide… Je m'apprête à riposter dans une joute verbale lorsque je vois le visage de mon assaillante prendre une teinte rougeâtre. Je ne met pas longtemps à comprendre pourquoi lorsque mes yeux se posent sur l'un des vêtements qui décor mon torse… ou plutôt des sous-vêtements.

Je tiens dans ma main les soutiens-gorge de Hermione et je me lève dans un bond en réalisant la situation.

Merlin que je me sens idiot mais… je ne veux surtout pas qu'elle le voie.

- Euh… un thé ?

Je n'attends pas la réponse et dévale les étages en percevant tout juste l'incantation qui a du lui permettre de tout remettre en ordre. Me voilà alors dans une cuisine avec des drôles de choses que je serais incapable de mettre en route… ça tombe plutôt bien en fait… je déteste le thé et il semblerait que cette situation me l'ait fait oublié.

Et à force de fouillage intensif, je met finalement la main sur ce qui pourrait servir d'ersatz. Et me voilà remontant à l'étage, tenant de diminuer les palpitations de mon cœur à l'idée de devoir la regarder dans les yeux.

Mais quand je franchi la porte de cette salle, je la trouve assise, le regard dans le vide, pliant de manière machinale des morceaux de tissus. Je pose le plateau et tente de briser ce silence créateur d'un mal-être.

- Un chocolat… ça te va ? Euh… froid… le chocolat.

Elle esquisse un sourire et je sens comme une pointe taillader mon cœur. J'aime pas voir Hermione comme ça… je n'aime voir aucuns de ceux que j'aime comme ça.

- Hermione ça va ?

Je sais, c'est une question bête puisque je viens de voir que ce n'était pas le cas. Mais qu'est-ce que j'aurais pu lui dire ? « Hermione, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas » ? Oui en remarque… c'était pas si mal.

- Non… je vais bien Ron…

- Si c'est cette bataille qui t'inquiète, je suis sûr qu'il était bien entouré…

- Je vais bien Ron…

- C'est à cause de ce que j'ai vu alors ? Enfin… tes… tu sais, j'en ai déjà vu hein…

- C'est gentil, je vais beaucoup mieux là…

Elle jette un regard en coin et je perçois dans leur reflet une pointe de moquerie qui me réchauffe le cœur.

- Alors tu vois que ça ne va pas…

- Ronald…

- Bah quoi, tu viens de le dire !

- C'était de l'I.R.O.N.I.E !

- Ah oui et c'est pour ça que t'as les yeux qui brillent hein ?

Touchée… sauf que la foudre va faire dix fois le tour de la pièce en me frappant à chaque fois. Elle est debout devant moi et je me sens obligé de baisser la tête. Nan mais franchement, faut pas s'énerver pour si peur… les filles et leur mauvaise période…

- Je ne vais pas pleurer pour te faire plaisir non plus ! Oh et puis zut ! Voilà, t'es fier de toi hein ?

Pas vraiment… certes, les larmes qui jaillissent de ses yeux me donnent raison mais savoir que j'en suis la cause… J'espère vraiment qu'elle a quelque chose qui ne va pas… enfin quelque chose autre que moi.

- Ca va t'énerves pas comme ça 'mione…

- POURQUOI JE M'ENERVERAI RONALD BILIUS WEASLEY ?

- Parce que… parce que je t'embête avec mes questions et que tu as peut-être envie de rester seule.

- Je vais bien…

Au moins sa voix a retrouvé son intonation normale… et puis surtout, elle ne m'a pas demandé de partir… Mais sa main se baladant sur ses joues pour faire disparaître les preuves de sa tristesse me rend malade.

- Pourquoi tu pleures ?

Cette fois elle se laisse tomber sur le canapé et soupire. Je n'aurai pas la réponse à ma question…

- Parce que j'ai un idiot d'ami qui me persécute. Ca te va hein ?

Heureusement qu'elle ne va pas bien ou j'aurais pu le prendre très mal. Néanmoins, je tente de garder mon calme et lui réponds.

- C'est normal de pleurer… je vois pas pourquoi tu t'en caches…

- Parce que… parce que je ne veux pas te faire pleurer… si ma raison est bonne pour craquer, tu as la même Ronald.

Elle pouvait pas me dire : « mes parents me manquent » ? Là il m'a fallut dix secondes de plus pour comprendre. Et involontairement, je sens également les larmes menacer mes cils pour qu'ils les laissent sortir. Je ne dois pas pleurer…je ne le veux pas.

Pas le temps de réagir que les sanglots de Hermione se font plus intenses et que sa tête se pose sur moi.

Mon menton repose sur ses cheveux pendant de longues minutes encore… je remplis mon esprit de son parfum apaisant et ma main se laisse guider jusque ses joues pour en écarter toute humidité.

Le moment et si spécial… si imprévu que je me sens comme prisonnier de mes actions dont je ne semble plus être le maître. Comme si les émotions m'empêchaient de réfléchir, ou comme si simplement, je ne voulais pas le faire.

C'est dans ce brouillard qui retire toute idée de doutes et de peur que ma main soulève son visage pour permettre à mes lèvres d'atteindre les siennes.

Je me fiche de tout… sauf d'elle.


	34. Chapter 34

- Ron qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

Je ne mentirais pas si je dis que j'aurai préféré une autre chute que celle-là. Ca me fait mal de penser que ce baiser n'était qu'à sens unique et c'est bien ce que cette question veut dire non ?

- On n'aurait pas dû…

Voilà qu'elle se lève et tourne en rond devant moi. Déjà une chose de bien, si je continue à l'écouter elle va peut-être répondre d'elle-même à toutes ces questions qui me torturent.

- C'était… juste dans le moment hein ? Ca ne veut rien dire du tout… n'est-ce pas ?

Que veut-elle que je réponde à ça ? Que j'ai eu envie de faire ça une bonne centaine de fois quand on était à Poudlard et que je ne saurais dire pourquoi ? Que moi aussi je me demande si réellement j'avais le droit de rentrer de telle manière dans l'intimité de celle que je disais être mon amie ? Que je culpabilise à l'idée qu'un tel acte peut me la faire perdre à jamais ? Que j'en ai marre d'être pour elle un simple ami et que chaque jour que Merlin fait, je prie pour être… autre chose? Que j'ai peur de lui en demander chaque fois plus jusqu'à un point de non retour qui signerait la fin de notre « amitié ».

Je pourrais lui dire… si elle tournait ne serait-ce que deux minutes les yeux vers moi. Je dois lui dire…

- Hermione…

Elle se retourne vivement vers moi comme si elle découvrait pour la première fois que je suis là, capable de parler et surtout, doté d'un cerveau qui me donne la possibilité d'avoir des sentiments.

Son regard se lie au mien et pendant un instant, j'ai l'impression de ne plus pouvoir reculer, l'envie folle de tout lui dire pour partir en courant par la suite. Car c'est sûr, je ne pourrais pas survivre à ça. Mais hélas, déjà elle tourne son visage et j'entends sa voix faible murmurer :

- Le thé… le thé Ron… il va refroidir.

Je sais à ce moment là que tout est fini. Merlin mais que lui prend-t-elle pour être aussi… indélicate que moi ?

Je la regarde s'activer à verser le chocolat qu'elle prend pour un thé et je me décide à partir. Quand elle se retournera, je ne serai plus là mais au moins, je ne lui aurais pas dit tant de choses que je ne pense pas.

Les jours défilent et voilà trois semaines que je ne l'ai pas revu. La guerre s'intensifie de jours en jours et je me joins à Harry dans sa traque de Voldemort. J'avoue, j'avais du mal à comprendre pourquoi il voulait tant se mêler à ça alors qu'il lui aurait été plus facile d'attendre que les membres de l'ordre lui donnent des pistes fiables, tout en continuant de s'entraîner. Pourtant… il semblerait bien qu'il ait compris avant moi la portée de ces actions.

L'esprit occupé dans le moment nous fait perdre la notion de danger, Merlin que c'est agréable d'être égoïste. Au moins, je ne pense plus à Hermione et à l'idée farfelue que peut-être, j'ai des sentiments pour elle autre que… quel crétin c'est pas parce que c'est une fille et moi un garçon que forcément… c'est vrai quoi ! Faut réellement que j'arrête de voir une petite amie potentielle dans toutes les filles que je croise. Mais une voix me dit que Hermione n'est pas toutes les filles…

Fin juillet… le soleil brille… Ginny est toute excitée à côté de moi… et dans quelques secondes, Hermione va arriver comme quelques autres personnes pour fêter l'anniversaire de mon cher ami, dans ces temps perdus, chasseur de mangemorts.

- RoOoOoN !

Je me retourne vers ma chère petite sœur qui tient dans ses bras un chaudron qui menace de s'effondrer par terre. Je la défais de ce fardeau et encaisse ses remarques.

- Tu veux dire ce qui ne va pas ? Depuis ce matin, je me casse la tête pour te faire la conversation et y'a pas moyen de te décrocher un seul mot.

Tiens c'est marrant, je l'ai entendu mais j'ai pas envie de lui répondre. Je hausse les épaules et risque un coup d'œil dans ce chaudron où mijotent une substance orange et quelques formes gluantes qui semblent se battre entre elles. Heureusement que j'ai les mains prises car je les aurais sans doute glissées au fond de ma gorge pour rejeter ce goût amer qui m'empêche de respirer convenablement.

- Je le jette où ?

- Si tu le jettes je te tue Ronald Bilius Weasley.

Tiens c'est marrant, normalement, c'est Hermione qui m'appelle comme ça. Et encore une fois, mes pensées se sont tournées vers elle.

- C'est du punch… une boisson moldue…

Tiens donc… ils ont vraiment de ces idées les moldus… moi qui était content d'avoir survécu à la gastronomie française… Je me retiens un instant de lui demander ce qui flotte comme ça, persuadé de ne pas pouvoir retenir cette remontée acide au fond de ma gorge.

- Je pensais que c'était la dernière expérience des jumeaux…

- Ron…

Bon bah vu sa mine je ne vais peut-être pas lui avouer tout de suite que ce n'était pas une blague. J'ai réellement pris ça pour une expérience des jumeaux…

Je hais les fêtes… je l'ai déjà dit ça ? Surtout quand on manque de jus de citrouille. Pourtant, tout le monde s'amuse et moi je suis là, adossé à ce vieux chêne dans le fond du jardin, à regarder Harry bécoter Ginny… cette boisson moldue à des drôles d'effets. Le pire, c'est que je suis sûr que demain ils viendront encore nous dire qu'ils ne sont pas ensemble. Mais note à moi-même, vérifier que chacun d'eux rejoindra une chambre différente cette nuit et surtout, y restera.

Merlin… Hermione à neuf heures… je plonge le nez dans mon verre vide et attends patiemment qu'elle quitte mon champ de vision… sauf que…

- Tu veux que je remplisse ton verre… celui-là est visiblement vide…

Quel idiot, un verre transparent… la folie me guette.

Je lui fais un signe de la tête et la vois s'approcher du chaudron. Je n'ai pas le courage de lui dire que je ne boirais pas de cette soupe que déjà, le verre est de nouveau dans ma main. Je l'imite alors et dirige le liquide jusqu'à ma bouche, crispant les yeux, je me surprends à aimer finalement le doux goût sucré du nectar. Sans le gluant qui est resté dans le récipient, je dois avouer que ça vaut presque un bon jus de citrouille.

- C'est ton premier verre ?

- Oui…

- Ronald Weasley ne boit pas !

- Hermione Granger aurait-elle cru que j'étais un ivrogne ?

Elle sourit… Merlin, je l'ai fait sourire. Moi qui croyais qu'elle me ferait la tête après…

Et la soirée s'écoule plus paisiblement… je garde les yeux rivés sur les autres convives et je la laisse remplir mon verre en même temps que le sien. On ne fait rien de spécial… non on est juste deux amis, l'un à côté de l'autre, à oublier que nous ne sommes plus des enfants et que la mort nous guette.

- Tu sais que ça va faire bizarre si on reste là…

Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle va me proposer…

- Harry est le roi de la fête et maintenant qu'il a disparu…

Harry disparu ? Mes yeux parcourent rapidement les environs et je vois que en effet, il n'y a plus de traces de notre survivant… et plus de traces de Ginny. C'est peut-être là que j'aurais dû les suivre non ? Oh et puis à Salazar ces deux là… je me sens trop bien ici pour faire quoi que ce soit.

- Tu proposes quoi Miss Granger ?

- Hum… montre moi les progrès que tu as faits en danse…

Sûr qu'en temps normal, jamais je n'aurais accepté. Je suis incapable de danser… mais bon, faut croire que ce jus d'orange amélioré à des effets imprévus. Je soupçonne mes frères d'y avoir rajouté quelques substances magiques…

Je me sens emporté à des kilomètres de là et bien que la tête me tourne, je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête… La musique ralentit, son corps se colle au mien et les sensations qu'elle m'avait fait connaître réapparaissent d'elles mêmes.

Je ne peux plus rester impassible… c'est plus fort que moi, l'envie de goûter ses lèvres prend le dessus mais… je ne veux pas que ça recommence. Il ne faut pas que a recommence… pas qu'elle me rejette après m'avoir fait espérer. Ma main se pose sous son menton et elle se sépare de moi pour mieux me regarder. Ses yeux me transpercent et je découvre une autre personne. Elle attend de moi un geste… le geste.

Pourtant je ne bouge pas, bien trop effrayé. J'ai bu trop de cette boisson et je m'en veux. Si c'était ça qui me donnait cette envie tellement… tellement pas subite. Je sens une goutte tomber sur mon front. La pluie apparaît, comme pour me décider à aller plus vite.

- Hermione…

C'est idiot de l'appeler… son regard n'a pas bougé.

- Je… je vais t'embrasser… maintenant.

J'attends encore un instant et je suis presque surpris de ne pas la voir bouger. Pour la première fois, je n'ai aucune appréhension à mélanger mon désir au sien. Il pleut et je m'en fiche, je passe mon bras derrière elle et le monde disparaît. Ne pas rompre cette étreinte… jamais. Ne plus la perdre… Ne pas oublier.

Et une fois de plus, c'est elle qui part… je la ressers encore, et lève les yeux vers le ciel. Je suis trempé mais je sens encore son corps froid contre le mien. Elle n'est pas partie… pas cette fois. Ou pas encore.

- On ne peut pas rester là…

- Si on le peut.

Qui sait ce qu'il va se passer là-bas ? Si je le pouvais, je sortirais ma baguette et nous pétrifierais tous les deux. Mais je sais depuis mon dixième verre que je ne suis pas maître de mes mouvements. Alors je la laisse m'entraîner et je perds la notion du temps, trop absorbé par cette simple idée : ne pas oublier.

Les murs de ma chambre se dessinent dans mon esprit alors que mes mains découvrent le corps de cette fille qui me semblait inaccessible. Je ne pense plus… et me laisse transporter par la volupté de mon désir à son égard.


	35. Chapter 35

Ne pas oublier… c'est facile à dire… moins à faire. Ce jour là est bien trop flou dans ma mémoire et je me plais à l'ignorer au fil des jours. Voilà seulement ce que je sais.

Ce réveil là ne fut celui que j'avais souhaité qu'il soit. Le jour où j'ai appris qu'il y avait de l'alcool dans le punch… En plus d'un mal de tête carabiné, je me suis vu allongé, complètement nu, à côté de ma meilleure amie. Je ne me suis pas demandé ce que j'avais bien pu faire, la réponse me faisait bien trop peur. Des voix traversaient ma tête et m'empêchaient de réfléchir distinctement, et c'est quand j'ai réussi à percevoir les hurlements de Harry que je suis descendu.

La guerre était au pas de notre porte… étendue aux quatre coins du monde, on avait eu la mauvaise surprise de découvrir que plusieurs armées avaient vu le jour. Déjà ma sœur pleurait son amour envolé pour l'Amérique. A cet instant, je me souviens l'avoir prise dans mes bras et lui avoir promis de veiller sur elle. J'entends encore sa voix qui me dit : « Non, pas sur moi Ron… il ne m'arrivera rien ». Voilà comment j'ai signé mon billet pour les USA.

A-t-on idée de prendre de telles décisions après une soirée arrosée ? Mes malheurs n'étaient pas finis… Hermione franchissait à son tour le pas de la cuisine et déposait sur mes joues deux chastes baisers amicaux. Je n'avais plus de remords, je partais sur le champ.

Voilà deux ans que je traîne mes guêtres dans des paysages divers. J'ai perdu l'innocence de l'enfance et je ne connais plus le verbe pleurer que par de vagues souvenirs. Totalement blasé, le monde de détresse me montre chaque jour les « pire que moi » que Hermione ne cessait de me rabâcher à l'époque. Qu'il me semble loin ce château…

Voilà où j'en suis… à dormir dans une cabane, attendant les trois heures du matin pour commencer cette fichue réunion.

- Vieux… on doit y aller…

Harry… celui qui se mouille le plus dans cette sale histoire. Si on le perd… cette guerre n'aura plus aucun sens. Je ne crois plus en rien, sauf en cette prophétie. Mais lui au moins a gardé le contact avec le monde d'avant… je ne peux plus le faire. Je ne peux plus affronter ma maison, ma famille, mes amis tant que je ne serais pas serein pour eux, tant que je ne serais pas certain que le passé ne s'est pas totalement enfui. Pourtant… cette dernière lettre de Ginny m'a poussé à faire une entorse à cela. Ce soir je serais chez moi. Enfin, si Merlin le veut.

Cette fois, une grotte nous sert de point de rencontre. Sombre et humide, une cachette parfaite. On s'assoit à même le sol et je laisse les mots glisser sur moi. Je sais que les informations seront toujours les mêmes… Un traître parmi nous… discret depuis deux ans… mais qui peut réapparaître d'un moment à l'autre. J'évite d'y penser ou le souvenir de ma mère défunte par sa faute me pousserait à toutes sortes de folies pour retrouver cet…

- Ron… quelque chose à rajouter ?

- Euh… oui. On a besoin de volontaires pour assurer la protection de Salem… Ce jusque la fin de la guerre. Dans le cas contraire, le directeur de l'école nous a d'ores et déjà annoncé sa fermeture prochaine. Avec deux morts ce dernier semestre, les parents souhaitent envoyer leurs enfants dans d'autres établissements encore ouverts…

- Dont Poudlard ?

On dirait bien que cette vieille McGonnagall n'a pas perdu le nord. Je hais quand on me coupe comme ça et elle a la chance d'être ce qu'elle est car je l'aurais déjà envoyé brouter l'herbe avec les scroutts à pétard.

- Dont Poudlard.

Un brouhaha se fait entendre et je m'en fiche, à moins que quelqu'un me cherche, j'ai fini mon rapport pour aujourd'hui. La voix de Harry s'élève de nouveau et je perçois à peine ses paroles.

- Vous avez tous compris… il nous faut des volontaires…

Je lève ma main, lassé d'attendre. De toute façon, la plupart de mes actions se font ici. Alors quitte à être sur place, autant ne pas dormir dans une vieille cabane. Après maintes négociations, nous sommes enfin au complet et je sais ou je finirai l'année.

Le soleil de ce mois de juin est encore timide… rajouté à ça l'heure matinale, rien n'est d'humeur à motiver les troupes. Et voilà Harry qui s'approche de moi. Si je n'étais pas conscient d'être à deux doigts de perdre mon meilleur ami chaque jour, il y a bien des fois ou je l'aurais envoyé valser.

- Tu m'attends pas je vais rentrer un peu plus tard…

Alors ça, c'était pas réellement prévu… et dire que ses yeux mentent et qu'il croit que je ne le vois pas. Novice en la matière mon cher Harry. Le menteur ici, c'est moi.

- Bon dis moi tout de suite ce que tu ne veux pas que je sache.

- Arrête de psychoter tu veux… tu viens d'entendre comme moi qu'il y avait un camp suspect dans le comté de Tyrone.

Parce que c'est vrai qu'il faut deux heures pour faire le chemin Irlande/Angleterre en transplanant.

- Tu es sûr que tu étais réellement à cette réunion ?

Je hoche les épaules, s'il croit m'amadouer comme ça…

- Je vois… Hermione… stressé de la revoir ?

- Pourquoi le serais-je…

- Elle l'est en tout cas. Tu ferais bien d'y aller. Décalage horaire…

Merlin, comment ai-je pu oublier ça ? Moi qui croyait avoir un peu de temps devant moi… Je viens de réaliser que je ne pourrais même pas me changer.

En un claquement me voilà à rassembler mes minces affaires et à prendre le départ de ma « maison ».

Le terrier respire un parfum d'été, enivrant et apaisant, il m'emmènerait presque dans un monde de nostalgie. Rien n'a changé ici… si ce n'est cette aura orange qui couvre chaque maison depuis le début officiel de la guerre. Tout le monde a jeté le même sort sur sa maison, pas très efficace mais rassurant psychologiquement.

Je n'ai pas le temps d'envoyer un faisceau de lumière vers la porte que déjà Ginny m'a vu et m'ouvre d'une traite. Sans comprendre ce qui m'arrive, je la sens m'éteindre et me retrouve assis dans la cuisine avec une tranche de bacon dans mon assiette.

- Je suis tellement contente de te revoir.

- T'aurais pas oublié de me demander le mot de passe ?

- Toujours un truc à redire toi ! Je te connais par cœur Ron… je ne pouvais pas me tromper.

- Tu ne dois avoir confiance en personne Ginny…

- Je ne suis plus une enfant Ron ! Arrête de jouer le rabat joie et laisse moi profiter des quelques heures que tu vas passer ici.

Je fronce des sourcils et elle m'a vu. Il est clair que je ne vais pas rester plus d'une demie journée ici. Au risque de ne pas trouver le courage de repartir.

- Tu ne pourrais pas faire un effort ? Juste le week-end ?

- A moins que cette chose pour laquelle tu m'as fait venir en vaille vraiment le coup.

Elle s'assoit rapidement et son teint passe au blanc. Pas une grosse surprise, un mensonge de plus pour me faire venir et j'ai marché dedans. Je ne la lâche pas des yeux et l'entends me dire d'une voix faible :

- On en reparle tout à l'heure tu veux ?

Je baisse la tête vers mon assiette de bacon et la dévore en un rien de temps. Voilà un moment que je n'avais pas mangé un repas digne de ce nom. Et je crois que Ginny a fait des progrès en la matière ou alors… j'ai tellement faim que je mangerais un escargot vivant avec sa coquille.

- Tu veux que je te coupe les cheveux ?

- Pourquoi veux-tu me couper les cheveux ?

Elle se lève et passe la main sur ma tête. Ce contact me procure des frissons intenses… j'avais oublié le mot tendresse.

- Et cette barbe, tu aurais pu te raser.

- Tu crois que je n'ai que ça à faire ?

- Tu as du travail mais ça ne t'empêche pas de te rendre présentable… si ce n'est pour avoir du succès…

- Je t'arrête là…

Je me lève et fouille dans la poche de mon pantalon. J'en retire une cigarette que je porte à ma bouche nerveusement… une truc moldu… mortel… comme la vie que je mène chaque jour. Ginny grimace et je m'en fiche. Ici, c'est moi l'adulte. Et puis, c'est quoi sa question ? Elle ne veut pas que je lui déballe ma vie sexuelle par-dessus le marché ? Est-ce que j'ai du succès ? Je m'en fiche de le savoir, je me contente de ces filles qui me font passer le temps contre un peu d'argent.

Et un flop se fait entendre… je sursaute et ne peut empêcher Ginny de fondre vers Harry. Encore une fois, elle a oublié le mot de passe.

Ce qui reste de ma journée s'écoule et je comprend de nouveau pourquoi j'aime tant être tout seul. Bien sûr que j'aime ma sœur, mais je n'aime pas la Ginny Weasley qu'elle est devenue : une jeune femme qui en plus d'être bien foutu se met à dos les trois quarts des femmes de la Terre en s'entichant du célèbre Harry Potter et accessoirement, meilleur ami du crétin Ron Weasley.

Il y a des choses qui ne sont pas morales. L'une d'entre elle est de rejoindre la chambre de la sœur de son meilleur ami sans même prendre garde de se cacher. Je sais, c'est idiot, mais s'il croit que ça va se passer comme ça…

Je monte deux à deux les marches menant à l'étage et l'idée me vient de me faire une infusion à la verveine. Mais bien sûr… je ne trouve plus la verveine.

Porte close, et je tends l'oreille, histoire de ne pas être le plus gêné en les surprenant pendant un moment… quelle horreur de penser ça. Sans donner la chance à mon esprit de s'enfoncer un peu plus dans de telles immondices, je frappe et rentre en entendant Ginny grogner un vague « quoi » digne des plus grands batraciens.

Debout devant une armoire ouverte, elle semble mettre de l'ordre pendant que Harry dort. Lui vraiment, je crois qu'il a quelque chose de cloche… se retrouver dans une chambre avec une fille et dormir… a moins qu'ils n'aient déjà… Merlin ait pitié de moi !

- Ron tu vas me dire ce que tu veux au lieu de grimacer ?

Je grimaçais moi ? En fait je n'ai aucune idée du pourquoi je suis là. Enfin si… mais cette idée dort dans le lit de ma sœur… Oui, dort bien sagement, fatigué de sa longue journée.

- Euh… de la verveine… tu as ça ?

- Tu veux me dire pourquoi tu veux de la verveine ?

- Une infusion, je n'ai pas la chance de dormir moi !

- Tu sais que maintenant, les infusions, tu ne les fais pas toi-même ?

A vrai dire, je n'en sais rien, j'aime pas les infusions.

- Bon bah dis moi ou elles sont alors…

- Avec le chocolat…

- Ok… je…

Je m'apprête à sortir car le regard de Ginny semble trop suspicieux. Je me suis fait griller comme un grand, ceci est un suicide en bonne et due forme.

- Tu veux la passoire aussi ?

Pourquoi une passoire ? C'est un piège ? Je ne bouge plus me battant pour sortir une phrase qui cette fois ne serait pas idiote. Espérons que celle-ci marche.

- Laisse tomber… je vais boire un café, ça sera mieux.

- Pour dormir ?

Bah finalement, c'était pas l'idée de l'année.

- Ron, dis nous ce que tu voulais…

Aïe et voilà Harry qui se réveille et en rajoute une couche. Il me regarde fixement et décidemment, je suis sûr qu'un mensonge ne lui suffirait pas. J'essaye sur fond de rigolade :

- Voir ce que vous faisiez.

- Ca va te paraître bizarre mais la nuit, c'est bien pour dormir.

- Oui c'est bien ce que je me disais.

- Maintenant si tu veux la vérité… je pense que nous allons profiter de ce moment d'intimité pour nous découvrir un peu plus et ne pas dormir tant que ça. Bon c'est sûr qu'on ne voulait pas forcément te le dire… disons que Ginny est réticente à parler de ses activités nocturnes avec son grand frère…

Merlin, parle Ron ! Tu te fais passer pour un idiot là !

- C'est… plus crédible.

Il m'a eu et je pars avec une belle matière à méditer pour cette nuit, sans oublier de ficeler un sort d'insonorisation sur leur porte.


	36. Chapter 36

Grrr fichu soleil… moi qui croyait être habitué aux mauvais réveils. Il doit être neuf heures et je suis courbaturé faute d'un matelas trop potable… Les yeux collés et un mal de tête carabiné, me voilà déambulant dans les couloirs de cette maison qui jadis était la mienne.

Mes pas mal assurés me traînent jusqu'à la cuisine par habitude, déçu de ne pas sentir cette familière odeur de bacon qui va habituellement avec les lieux.

Je me laisse tomber sur une chaise et je pose mon regard sur la vitre qui me donne un piètre aperçu de mon allure. Toujours pas rasé… les cheveux plus hirsutes que Harry... et vêtu d'un simple caleçon. La solitude m'a fait prendre de mauvaises habitudes. Oh et puis, personne n'est là pour me blâmer ce manquement à la bienséance… Quoique… un bruit de pas se fait distinctement entendre. Moi qui pensait être seul dans cette maison… Harry et Ginny partis pour Merlin sait où.

Me voilà collé au mur, la baguette en avant et guignant le moindre signe suspect. Je sais qu'il se trouve dans le salon et le mur qui me sépare de cet intrus ne sauvera pas sa vie. L'expérience de tels moments et l'habitude me fait agir comme par mécanisme. Je ne bouge plus, ne respire plus et me voilà à attendre qu'il passe la porte… Ce qu'il fait… elle fait.

J'ai la baguette collée sous la gorge d'une Hermione qui hurle, complètement effrayée. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir, pas cette fois, ses yeux me pétrifient et je n'ai pas le courage de lui demander le mot de passe.

Complètement paniquée, elle se laisse tomber le long du mur avant de se rattraper à moi, le souffle saccadé. Voilà comment moi, Ron Weasley, jeune homme en caleçon, vit ses retrouvailles avec Hermione Granger.

Machinalement, mes mains se posent dans ses cheveux et me révèlent des sensations que j'avais oubliées. Son parfum me revient, les souvenirs aussi. Merlin que j'ai pu souffrir dans ses bras mais je suis incapable de lui en vouloir de nouveau. Incapable de rester là.

Son visage se décolle de ma peau et elle semble remarquer mon manque certain d'habits dans un moment pareil. Peut-être se souvient-elle… Je dois arrêter de penser à ça, au risque que la réaction de mon corps trahisse le désir que je découvre entretenir à son égard.

- Tu m'as fais peur…

On aurait pu imaginer mieux comme mot de bonjour.

- Désolé, je pensais être seul.

Et elle aurait pu imaginer mieux comme mot de bonjour… Je détourne ma tête et m'éloigne d'elle, presque instinctivement. Je sais qu'elle me suit du regard et cette sensation n'est pas pour me mettre bien à l'aise.

Je me dirige vers les escaliers sans un mot, m'habille aussi rapidement que possible et rassemble mes affaires dans ce sac miteux.

Je ne ressemble pas plus à quelque chose que lorsque j'avais mon caleçon… mon polo est de travers et n'est pas boutonné, mon pantalon trop grand est à moitié replié sur mes chaussures usées mais je me fiche de tout. Je n'ai à plaire à personne.

Et dire qu'elle est toujours dans la cuisine. Je passe devant elle, cherchant désespérément ce que je pourrais lui dire. Je me décide pour une phrase toute simple :

- Bon bah euh… salut !

Je sens sa main froide diffuser des frissons dans tout mon corps au moment où elle m'attrape le bras pour me retourner vers elle.

- Tu t'en vas comme ça ? Ca fait deux ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu Ron et tu t'en vas comme ça !

Sa voix tremble et je ne sais pas si c'est de colère ou de tristesse. Je ne peux affronter son regard pour en être certain.

- Bah oui…

- Bah oui ! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?

- Bah…

- Ne dis pas oui ou je te tue Ronald Weasley !

J'avais oublié comme sa voix était mélodieuse quand elle dit mon nom en entier…

- Va-t-en ! VA-T-EN !

Et bah… comme quoi les filles sont vraiment lunatiques. Faudrait savoir quoi, soit je reste soit je pars mais qu'elle ne me fasse pas partir pour me rappeler deux minutes après.

Elle me lâche enfin et je sens un vide m'envahir. Je ne peux quand même pas rester là.

- Si tes amis ne valent pas le coup pour que tu leur offres quelques minutes de ton temps va-t-en !

Elle n'a pas l'air de comprendre que notre dernière rencontre a fait de nous plus que des amis. Je lâche mon sac sans le vouloir et m'assois face à elle, elle relève enfin ses yeux mouillés vers moi.

Je ne sais pas quoi lui dire… je ne peux quand même pas lui avouer que ma vie vaut bien plus que tout une existence auprès d'elle. Pas quand ma vie et la sienne sont suspendues au bout d'un fil si fragile…

Les secondes se font longues, assis l'un en face de l'autre… et elle coupe ce silence d'une manière qui ne m'est pas des plus agréable.

- Harry revient chaque semaine…

- Je ne suis pas Harry, Hermione.

- Alors je compte plus aux yeux de Harry qu'aux tiens ?

Que répondre à ça ? Rien du tout… je me lève et sors deux tasses pour y verser cette substance que l'on appelle café. Meilleure moyen de rattraper un réveil difficile. Je lui tend une tasse et l'écoute continuer.

- Pourquoi deux ans Ron ?

- …

- Je sais que tu n'es pas très « amis » et encore moins lettres… mais quand même !

- Hermione… je t'en prie… Je crois que tu es la mieux placée pour savoir que tes propos ne vont avoir aucune incidence sur ma façon d'être. Je suis là… tu voulais qu'on parle. Alors parlons mais par pitié, ne me fais pas de remontrances qui vont me donner l'envie de faire demi tour.

- Si c'est ce que tu veux…

- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas ce que je veux.

J'avais presque oublié ce que je reprochais à Hermione. Mais j'ai retrouvé… voilà deux minutes que nous sommes en face à face et je n'ai eu le droit qu'à des reproches. Faut que je me dépêche de boire ce fichu café pour partir au plus vite de cet enfer.

- Tu te souviens de la dernière chose que l'on a faite ensemble ?

C'est un piège hein ? Comment oublier cette nuit là ? Même dans l'état dans lequel nous étions, je ne peux que m'en souvenir. Curieux de savoir ce qu'elle en pense, je réponds :

- Je suppose que l'on s'est dit au revoir…

- Peut-être… mais avant… C'était pas une journée banale.

- Ca s'est sûr…

- Je veux dire… parfois j'y pense… tu aurais pu partir n'importe quel jour. Mais il a fallut que ce soit après l'anniversaire de Harry. Après un jour de fête… J'aurais sans doute préféré un jour normal… je m'en serais peut-être souvenu.

Je lâche ma cuillère dans ma tasse. Ai-je bien entendu ? Elle ne s'en souvient plus ?

- Tu… tu ne te rappelles pas de ce jour ?

- Non… je crois que j'avais réellement trop bu… je suis incapable de savoir ce qui s'est passé cette nuit là.

- Même pas un vague souvenir ?

- Rien… mais tu vas peut-être pouvoir m'éclairer ?

Comment avouer à sa meilleure amie qu'on lui a fait perdre sa virginité alors qu'elle était ivre ? Surtout, comment peut-elle avoir oublié ça. Une boule se forme dans ma gorge et j'ai bien envie de tout envoyer valser. Je hais cette fille qui n'aura jamais fini de me torturer.

- Ron ?

- Je… ne me souviens plus non plus…

Tant pis pour elle… je suppose qu'elle n'en mourra pas.


	37. Chapter 37

Comment se faire avoir en beauté par sa sœur en trois petites leçons : premièrement, accepter son invitation basée sur un mensonge; secondement, la croire quand elle vous regarde avec sa moue d'enfant de six ans en vous suppliant de rester encore un jour et pour finir, refaire le secondement quinze jours d'affilés avec toujours autant de scepticisme.

En clair, cette maison est redevenue la mienne et je ne trouve même plus le courage de m'en plaindre (même quand le bacon est toujours aussi immangeable chaque matin).

Ce soir pourtant, va sortir de l'habitude. Enfin presque… toujours une soirée prévue à tenir la chandelle entre Harry et Ginny en compagnie de Hermione. D'ailleurs, ils ne m'ont toujours pas annoncé officiellement qu'ils étaient ensemble. Mais cette fois, nous allons changer d'endroit et nous rendre chez Hermione, en plein cœur de Londres.

Le fait est qu'elle n'a jamais eu le courage de revendre la maison de ses parents. Elle a donc emménagé là-bas comme une grande, prenant avec elle les dossiers dont elle a la charge. Je sais qu'une fois plus, nous allons passer la soirée à parler de son fameux travail au sein de l'ordre, une fois de plus je vais m'effacer et une fois de plus j'aurais l'impression qu'elle ne parlera de ça que pour me faire comprendre qu'il est inutile de partir pour être utile. Certes… je me tairais en noyant ma colère dans un verre de vin. Je ne peux plus la supporter…

Allez savoir pourquoi à chaque fois que je la vois, je n'ai qu'une envie : lui déballer les pires insalubrités, la pousser à bout jusqu'à voir ses larmes couler et lui lancer un « tu comprends ce que je ressens ».

C'est bête, elle ne comprendra jamais, même moi j'en suis incapable. Hermione est juste une amie et finalement, je devrais plutôt être content qu'elle ne se rappelle pas de ce pas de côté. Non, la vérité vraie… c'est que je la déteste… je la déteste pour ne pas avoir fait de moi cette personne que je voulais être : plus que ce que j'ai toujours été pour elle, plus qu'un ami…

J'enfile mon pull d'un geste las sans prendre garde à la forme de mon col. Et j'entends une porte s'ouvrir alors que je cherche désespérément ce fichu trou pour sortir ma tête.

- Ron… on y va.

- Oui mais là je risque d'avoir un petit problème pour trouver mon chemin.

J'entends ma sœur s'esclaffer et je souris moi-même de la situation.

- Ca ne serait pas arrivé si tu m'avais écouté. On sort Ron, tu vas pas mettre un pull aussi…

- Aussi quoi ?

- Tu ne peux pas mettre autre chose ? Je ne sais pas… une chemise tiens…

- Si tu trouves une chemise dans mes affaires, je la mets. Mais en attendant, ça fera aussi bien l'affaire.

Je l'entends s'éloigner et je respire enfin en trouvant la sortie de ce pull. Certes, je suis habillé mais plus du tout coiffé. Et voilà la tornade Ginny qui repasse en trombe dans ma chambre et me jette sur le lit une chemise si blanche que je serais capable de la salir rien qu'en la regardant.

- Je ne vais pas mettre ça !

- Tu ne mettras pas ça non plus…

Elle tire sur mon pull et le roule en boule. Ca c'est sûr, je ne risque plus de le mettre.

- Et je mets quoi avec ça ?

Elle me regarde et lève ses yeux au ciel. C'est typique des filles ça… comme si la réponse se trouvait là-haut. Si c'est si évident pour elle, ça ne l'est pas pour moi en tout cas.

- Gardes ton jean.

- Ah ok… tu me rappelles pourquoi je fais tout ça ?

- Parce que tu as pitié de ta sœur et que tu ne veux pas qu'elle ait la honte de se promener avec un énergumène habillé comme un plouc.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'est un plouc mais je compatie. J'étais persuadé qu'elle m'avait dit qu'on mangeait chez Hermione… en même temps, comme je ne l'écoute qu'une fois sur deux, il vaut peut-être mieux que je me taise. J'aurais dû m'en douter finalement… depuis quand Hermione sait-elle faire la cuisine ?

- C'est à qui cette chemise ?

- Pose pas de questions…

- Ginny…

- C'est… une des chemises de papa.

- Ah… ok.

- Ok ? C'est tout ce que tu dis ?

- Bah oui que voulais-tu que je dise ?

- Je… ne sais pas… que… que je ne devais pas prendre ses affaires… que…

Je rêve là ? Elle me demande de l'engueuler pour une chose aussi futile ? Vraiment, je ne les comprendrais jamais.

- Papa me l'aurait prêté… alors je ne vois pas où est le problème… sauf que j'ai l'air d'un moldu là-dedans…

Le pire c'est que je ne mens pas, j'ai pas l'impression de troubler le respect d'un mort. Normal, il ne l'est pas… encore.

Je secoue la tête pour me remettre les idées en place, ça fait un moment que j'ai décidé d'oublier que mon père jouait l'équilibriste sur le fil de la mort. Il mourra… un jour. Peu importe quand, il est un homme inconscient et parfois je me dis qu'il vaut peut-être mieux que je l'oublie, comme lui l'a fait.

Je descends quatre à quatre les marches et me retrouve dans une cuisine où je vois que Harry a eu la chance d'échapper à la chemise. Un simple polo… et dire que je dois me trimballer avec ces fringues qui me donnent l'air d'un homme dont l'esprit a vieilli plus vite que le corps. Je regarde mon traître de meilleur ami qui aurait pu compatir à ma situation et porter lui aussi l'uniforme du parfait coincé et lui demande :

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- La destination ? Je ne vais pas transplaner sans savoir où je vais…

- Chez Hermione.

- A moins qu'il y ait un restaurant qui porte son nom, je croyais qu'on mangeait dehors…

- Et bien on va la chercher avant…

C'est ce qu'on appelle un piège… et moi, auror presque confirmé, je plonge dedans la tête la première. Je soupire, disparaît et me voilà face à un dilemme… Sonner ou ne pas sonner ? Telle est ma question au moment ou ce bouton blanc semble me narguer.

Je me tourne désespérément vers ce jardin qui est toujours vide, je ne sais quoi faire… mais finalement, l'illumination vient m'aider : il est de notoriété publique que quoi que je fasse, ça n'est jamais assez bien pour Miss Granger. Alors je sonne et par automatisme, colle de nouveau mes mains sur mes oreilles. Je sais, j'ai l'air d'un imbécile mais au moins je ne suis pas devenu sourd et j'ai pu l'entendre arriver.

Resplendissante… rien ne me sert de mentir puisque de toute façon, elle ne peut pas m'entendre. Quoique…

- Ron ça ne va pas ? Je te conseillerais de fermer ta bouche, il y a beaucoup de moucherons à cette époque.

Je m'exécute, ahuri, et rentre à sa suite dans cette maison qui a repris des couleurs. Finis les murs blancs, bonjour les tableaux et miroirs qui égayent le tout. Ca brille, c'est sûr, mais pas autant que mes yeux quand je vois cette femme qui n'est plus une enfant ajuster ses cheveux et mettre ses boucles d'oreilles en argent.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de la regarder de haut en bas. Une robe magnifiquement simple… elle ne gâche rien de la vraie nature de celle qui la porte.

Je suis tiré de mon rêve par cette sonnerie infâme et je réalise que finalement, j'avais fait le bon choix. Harry et Ginny apparaissent de l'autre côté de la porte, un sourire qui n'a rien de naturel accroché aux lèvres. Je sens que la suite des événements ne va pas me plaire. Et j'en suis sûr lorsque Hermione demande :

- Où va-t-on ?

Ils se regardent tous les deux et déjà j'ai compris… je m'adosse au mur et mords ma lèvre inférieure pour m'empêcher de dire une de ces vulgarités qui polluent mon vocabulaire depuis mon émigration de l'autre côté de l'atlantique. Enfin Ginny répond et je me retiens de la tuer :

- Vous je ne sais pas, mais nous loin d'ici…

Et les voila hors de portée tandis que je me décide à rejoindre la porte avant d'entendre :

- C'était à peine prévisible…

Hermione se tourne vers moi et je suis comme stupéfié. Non seulement elle le savait mais ça ne l'énerve pas plus que ça. La curiosité me pousse à essayer de comprendre pourquoi… et voilà comment une soirée en tête à tête commence.


	38. Chapter 38

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses… je dois réellement leur faire confiance ou pas ? Je suis bête… tu es le premier à dire qu'il ne faut faire confiance à personne en temps de guerre.

Et bien voilà… c'est que ça a beaucoup évolué ces choses que l'on appelle femme. Elles parlent toujours autant mais maintenant, on a plus besoin de leur répondre, elles le font toutes seules.

Voilà dix minutes que nous sommes dans son salon, un verre de whisky posé sur nos genoux. Je l'écoute parler de son boulot au sein de l'ordre et ça me fatigue de penser que je suis venu ici pour échapper un peu à ça. Je garde la tête baissée (merlin merci, j'ai une belle vue sur ses jambes) et j'émet de temps en temps un grognement pour qu'elle sache que je suis toujours vivant.

- Tiens au fait, on a encore retrouvé le cadavre d'un mangemort… ça faisait une semaine qu'il était là.

- Qui est-ce ?

- Hum… Erwan… Erwan Mc… je ne sais plus quoi… Ca te dit quelque chose ?

- Oui, c'est moi qui l'ai tué…

- RON !

Je ne vois pas pourquoi elle s'énerve comme ça ! Ce mangemort était un traître et rien qu'à l'idée qu'il ait traîné si longtemps dans mon entourage me file des frissons.

- Tu sais que tu dois nous prévenir quand tu tus quelqu'un ! On ne laisse pas un corps pourrir dans la nature !

- C'est tout ce qu'il méritait…

- Ron !

- Je sais… j'ai oublié…

La soirée s'égraine petit à petit, j'avale ce repas qu'elle a commandé et de nouveau, nous voilà sur ce canapé. Et dire que la conversation est toujours la même… jusqu'à ce que finalement elle ait enfin une parole lucide :

- Ca t'exaspère ?

- Quoi ?

- De parler boulot ?

- Je…

- Je vois que ça t'exaspère… tu te mords la lèvre inférieure. Tu fais toujours ça quand quelque chose t'exaspère.

- Ce qui m'exaspère Hermione, c'est quand on ne me laisse pas finir mes phrases…

- Ca va excuse moi…

Et la voilà qui se lève pour la énième fois de la journée pour remplir son verre. Pas d'alcool cette fois, je crois que j'en ai ingurgité assez pour deux. Mais je suis encore lucide… enfin assez pour m'ennuyer.

- Bon tu veux faire quoi ?

Si elle savait ce qui me passe par la tête à ce moment là… rattraper une nuit que tu m'as volé au moment ou tu m'as avoué ne pas t'en souvenir. Vous pensez qu'elle aimerait comme réponse ?

Je la fixe et me lève à mon tour, histoire d'être certain qu'elle ne remarque pas mon regard enchaîné à sa peau si enivrante. Quelle erreur, instinctivement mon corps en demande plus et me voilà à un mêtre d'elle tandis qu'elle m'interroge de son regard chaud. Je ne l'aime pas… mais j'aime la désirer…

Ma main vient poser mon verre sur cette poutre qui surplombe la cheminée, et continue sa route vers cette femme. J'observe son visage, au moindre signe, je m'évapore. Je n'accepterais pas qu'elle me fasse faux-bond, pas cette fois.

Et je sens la boisson froide que contenait son verre couler sur sa robe et mouiller mes mains moites.

Une meilleure façon pour tout gâcher ? L'a-t-elle fait exprès ? En proie à un doute, si c'était pour s'échapper, je ne la laisserais pas faire.

Je colle mon front brûlant contre le sien et glisse ma main derrière son cou. Je ne sais pas ce qui me pousse à faire ça, mais ça fait déjà un moment que j'ai perdu l'appréhension des premières fois. Mes lèvres se déposent sur les siennes et rien ne compte plus que de la mener jusqu'à sa chambre… coûte que coûte.

Mais déjà elle ose rompre ce lien imparfait…

- Ron… je… ma robe…

- Quoi ta robe ?

- Elle… le jus de fruit…

- Et bien retire là…

- Ron !

J'avais oublié que Hermione n'était pas une de ces filles qui peuvent rire à ces mauvaises remarques… Ce n'est pas comme ça que je vais arriver à mes fins.

- Juste… va te changer… Je… vais rentrer… ou t'attendre…

- Je… oui.

Et la voilà qui part sans que je puisse avoir la réponse à ma question. Mais bon, ça m'arrange de supposer que cette réponse valait pour la dernière d'entre elle, alors j'attends et me laisse aller au rythme de mes pas. Pas qui inlassablement me poussent vers cet étage interdit…

- Ron ?

Et la voilà qui redescend bien vite…

- Je… venais te dire bonne nuit.

- Tu ne vas pas repartir dans cet état.

- Quel état ?

- Ron… tu as vu tout ce que tu as bu ?

En temps normal, je lui aurais fait comprendre que je n'étais plus une fillette et que quelques verres n'ont jamais fait perdre la raison à un homme comme moi. Mais si c'est une manière pour dormir ici, je cède.

Et me voilà dans une chambre presque parfaite avec une femme séduisante qui vient de déposer des affaires propres sur mon lit.

- Bon bah… bonne nuit Ron.

Elle ne croit pas s'en tirer comme ça hein ?

- 'Mione…

Elle se retourne et je lis dans ses yeux qu'elle redoute mes paroles. Il n'y a pas de quoi voyons…

- Pas de vraie bonne nuit ?

Elle ne bouge pas et je dois m'approcher.

Mon désir s'accentue au fur et à mesure que j'approfondie notre étreinte. Mes souvenirs reviennent et le fait de savoir que ce n'est pas son cas me rend plus avide d'arriver à mes fins.

J'arrive à la tirer vers le lit entreprend de retirer tout ce qui gêne mon avancement jusqu'à ce qu'elle comprenne enfin…

- Ron… on… ne peut pas…

Sa voix est coupée par l'effet de mes baisers pressés sur sa peau et ses paroles me laissent de glace.

- On n'est plus des ados…

- Oui mais…

Ses bras me tirent en arrière et je scrute dans son regard une appréhension qui n'était pas là la première fois…

- Je suis encore… enfin…

Elle mime avec sa bouche ce mot qui semble être une insulte pour toutes les filles qui ont dépassé la vingtaine et qui le sont encore. J'ai envie de lui dire qu'elle n'a plus rien à craindre là-dessus et je m'abstiens… Je suis un salop… c'est vrai. Mais c'est elle qui ne cessait de me rabâcher qu'il y a toujours pire que soi.

- Fais moi confiance…

Ne plus lui laisser l'occasion de craindre quoi que ce soit… je serais tendre comme elle le souhaite mais mon cœur sera loin d'ici… pour ne pas regretter…

Je me souviendrais de la première fois… de celle-là aussi. J'ai réalisé ce désir qui me frustrait depuis bien longtemps et ça n'a pas l'air de l'avoir déplu. Bien sûr que j'aimerais rester auprès d'elle… bien sûr que je n'ai pas envie de retirer sa tête de mon torse. Mais je ne dois pas céder…pas tout de suite.

Alors je me lève et elle me regarde m'habiller. Elle a compris… je pense…

- Ron…

- Tu t'en souviendras cette fois…

Et je disparais dans un pays qui n'appartient qu'à moi.


	39. Chapter 39

- Lèves-toi !

Je n'ai même pas entendu la porte de cette cabane s'ouvrir… même pas eu le temps de me réveiller tout à fait qu'une main forte vient de m'empoigner au col pour me forcer à quitter mon lit. Je lève alors les yeux vers le visage déformé par la colère qu'est celui de Harry. Je mets un certain moment à comprendre le pourquoi d'une telle colère et lorsque enfin je semble toucher au but, il a pris de l'avance et me remémore cette soirée que j'essaye de ne pas regretter.

- Tu es un salop ! Tu le sais ça ? Elle avait confiance en toi et…

- Et rien de ça ne serait arrivé si tu n'avais pas eu la bonne idée de nous tendre un piège !

- Un piège ? Quel piège ! Il n'y avait aucun piège là-dedans Ron ! Si tu ne voulais pas passer la soirée avec, t'avais qu'à repartir !

- Parce que c'est pas ce que vous souhaitiez ? Que je passe la soirée avec elle ?

- Pas de cette façon !

Sa main se resserre le long de ma gorge et je dois faire un effort considérable pour ne laisser passer aucune expression de douleur sur mon visage. Sûr qu'il a de la poigne…

- On est majeur… ce que je fais avec elle ne te regarde pas !

- Détrompe-toi ! C'est mon amie… par conséquent, je m'intéresse à elle et je… la protégerai. Je pensais que c'était pareil pour toi !

J'essaie de détourner ma tête et son bras me ramène tout de suite vers lui. S'il continue comme ça, je risque de ne pas pouvoir retenir ce poing qui me démange sérieusement. Mais je rétorque :

- J'ai grandi contrairement à toi…

- Si pour toi grandir c'est oublier les promesses que tu avais faites, alors je veux rester un enfant et continuer à respecter mes amis !

- Parce que tu crois qu'elle me respecte !

- Oh oui c'est elle qui s'est enfuie en te laissant pleurer comme un idiot !

- Elle n'a eu que ce qu'elle méritait…

Pas le temps de réagir que je vois son poing approcher dangereusement mon nez. Me voilà au sol, tenant dans mes mains mon visage douloureux et cherchant à retenir le sang qui s'en écoule.

Je me relève comme je peux, je sens la colère faire battre mes veines et il me faut une bonne dose de self contrôle pour ne pas l'envoyer paître avec les vaches. Mais son visage plus menaçant que le mien me fait douter de ma bonne conscience. Il avait peut-être raison finalement…

- Je ne m'excuserai pas cette fois Ron… si tu me demandes de faire un choix entre elle et toi… je le ferai, crois moi.

- Je l'ai toujours su…

- Joue pas la victime ! Tu vas bouger ton cul et aller la voir. Tu vas lui expliquer que tu crèves d'envie de construire quelque chose de sérieux avec elle… que tu crèves de peur de la perdre.

- Qui es-tu pour te croire capable de savoir ce que je ressens ?

- Ton meilleur ami Ron…

Le voilà qui me tourne le dos et disparaît de ma vue en me laissant seul avec ma mauvaise conscience. Rien n'est aussi simple… pas même le fait de lui avouer que je n'ai rien oublié de cette nuit là…

Pourtant je dois le faire et je suis désormais certain que je me fais passer pour le crétin si je reste ainsi. Depuis quand suis-je aussi menteur et trouillard pour ne pas oser aller voir une personne et lui dire en face ce que je pense d'elle ?

J'attrape ma veste au passage et disparaît dans un claquement.

Le Terrier est resté le même que celui que j'ai quitté la veille. Je me retrouve dans un jardin baigné par le soleil et oh malheur pour lui, Harry se trouve sur mon chemin. Je m'arrête un instant, respirant allégrement et tentant de trouver un moyen de détourner mon envie de meurtre. C'est ce que j'arrive à faire, non sans lui décrocher un coup d'épaule au passage et un :

- Reste pas là, ça ne te regarde pas !

Et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, voilà la frangine qui se pointe. En un coup d'œil, je lui ai fait comprendre qu'elle ne devait pas rester ici, au péril de sa vie…

Je ne mets pas longtemps à trouver Hermione… sans doute par habitude je sais qu'elle passe des heures devant cette fenêtre de la chambre qui était la sienne durant un long moment.

En effet, elle est là…

J'ai beau faire tout mon possible, je n'ai pas la démarche d'un chat et elle ne met pas longtemps à s'apercevoir de ma présence. Elle se retourne et essuie ses yeux d'un geste las. Son regard change tout de suite d'attitude et me force à regarder ailleurs. Que dois-je faire ? Que dois-je dire ? Je ne suis pas le mieux placé pour avoir du tact, normalement, je me contenterais de la laisser parler mais là, pourquoi le ferait-elle ? Et dire qu'elle doit s'amuser à me voir torturé comme ça…

- Tu te souviens de l'anniversaire de Harry ?

Et voilà, la première bourde. Non elle ne s'en rappelle pas et c'est bien là le fond du problème… Je baisse la tête pour éviter de regarder ses yeux qui doivent lancer des éclairs et je reprends le plus dignement possible.

- Plutôt… tu te rappelles lorsque tu m'as dit que tu ne t'en souvenais pas ?

Elle hoche la tête et j'ai réussi à capter un peu plus son attention (si s'était possible…). Comme poussé par un vent favorable, je reprends, plus confiant :

- Je t'ai dit ensuite que je ne m'en souvenais pas non plus… Le fait est que c'est faux. Je me souviens très bien…

Elle s'assoit sur le rebord de la fenêtre et attend que je poursuive mon histoire, la tête entre les mains. Pourquoi me fait-elle ça ? Je n'ai qu'une envie, la serrer dans mes bras…

- Hermione… la nuit dernière n'était pas notre première fois.

Je sais, c'est un peu rapide et son soupir me le confirme. Ses sanglots reprennent et moi qui espérais l'entendre parler un peu, je désespère de devoir continuer cette conversation tout seul.

- Et je pensais que tu le savais…

Oups, je n'aurais pas dû dire ça… la voilà qui se lève de nouveau, les mains sur les hanches à la manière de ma mère lorsqu'elle voyait les jumeaux redescendre avec une couleur verdâtre sur leurs mains.

- AH OUI ! Et pourquoi est-ce que j'aurais menti sur une chose pareille, hein ? Y'a guère que toi pour faire ça… Si ça n'était pas important pour toi…

- Ca l'était ! Et c'est pour ça que j'ai… enfin… quand tu m'as dit que tu ne t'en souvenais plus…

- Tu veux savoir ce que je pense Ronald Weasley ! Je pense que ton ego démesuré te joue des tours depuis que tu es parti jouer les héros en Amérique. Arrête un peu de jouer les solitaires et prends conscience que tes actions touchent autre chose que ta petite personne !

- Parce que madame n'est pas trop concentrée sur sa personne pour voir qu'elle peut faire du mal en oubliant une chose comme ça !

- Espèce de crétin, si j'ai oublié, comment voulais-tu que je le sache !

- Tu es miss-je-sais-tout non ?

Et pour la seconde fois de la journée, je n'ai pas vu le coup arriver. Me voilà avec un nez déformé et une marque de main sur la joue. Pourtant, je reste stoïque en la toisant du regard. Je ne laisse apparaître aucune expression et à vrai dire, je ne sais pas quelle expression j'aurais pu laisser passer…

Elle, au contraire, a remonté ses mains à sa bouche et semble outrée d'un tel débordement. Je la vois à son tour partagée entre plusieurs sentiments, tantôt avançant une main vers moi, tantôt la reculant. Mais la voilà qui frôle ma peau et je n'ai pas le courage de la repousser.

- Tu… tu as mal ?

En plus elle se croit assez forte pour me faire souffrir… du moins, c'est ce que je pense jusqu'à ce que son doigt frôle mon nez et me rafraîchisse la mémoire.

- Je viens de me faire frapper par mes deux anciens meilleurs amis… je me sens complètement nul… et mis à part cette douleur là, je vais bien.

- Tu veux que je…

- Laisse ça comme ça…

Et je m'éloigne de cet endroit qui m'a si facilement remis les idées en place. Le fait est que je veux garder ces douleurs que je semble avoir méritées…


	40. Chapter 40

Un jour comme tant d'autres… je suis allongé dans l'herbe et je joue avec un souaffle que je m'amuse à faire sauter dans les airs. Ca fait un bon moment que je n'ai plus touché à cette joie qu'est le quidditch… j'en arrive à oublier la sensation que cela procure. Les yeux dans le vide et le vague à l'âme, j'effectue instinctivement le même mouvement, jusqu'à ce que…

Une ombre se déplace à côté de moi et je vois la silhouette de Hermione se mouvoir. Un livre à la main… un crayon dans les cheveux… une jupe légère et un t-shirt blanc…

Une jupe légère… Merlin, Hermione dans une autre jupe que celle de l'école… Pas de collants pour me gâcher la vue de ses jambes longues… Pas de Robe pour cacher ses genoux… Merlin aide moi, je sombre dans une douce folie qui me pousse à espérer que je la toucherai encore.

Et voilà que j'en oublie le souaffle qui roucoulait dans les airs, en un instant, me voilà à tenir mon nez pas tout à fait guéri pendant que Hermione se rapproche de moi. Merci Merlin, je n'aurais pas fait mieux comme détournement d'attention… une mesure extrême.

- Ron ça va ?

- Grmbl…

Comprenez ce que vous voulez mais pour moi ça veut dire : si ce n'est que mon ego vient de prendre un coup, je vais très bien.

Je me relève et remonte mes genoux jusque sous mon menton, histoire qu'elle ne voit pas mes yeux qui me picote à cause de ce léger incident.

- Ron… laisse moi voir.

- J'ai rien Hermione… retourne à la contemplation de ton livre.

- Ron…

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'entêtes à vouloir m'aider hein ? Après ce que je t'ai fait la dernière fois, arrête de jouer l'hypocrite tu veux ! Oublies-moi !

- Parce que… tu restes mon ami…

Et merde… ils se sont passés le mot ou quoi ? Où alors ils se sont mis d'accord pour me faire comprendre que mon comportement n'était pas digne de celui d'un vrai ami. Je relève la tête en clignant misérablement des yeux et je tente de nouveau de la défier.

- Et bien, je me demande ce que je dois faire pour perdre ton amitié… Je pensais que coucher avec toi et partir au petit matin aurait suffi.

Elle détourne la tête et je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle est si gênée d'entendre ce mot : coucher. C'est bien ce qu'on a fait, non ? Alors pourquoi réagit-elle comme une ado fasse à un groupe d'amis parlant de « ça ». Nous ne sommes qu'à deux…

- Tu n'as pas attendu le petit matin…

En même temps elle a raison mais elle ne semble pas avoir capté le fin mot de l'histoire.

- Ron…

C'est moi, pour ceux qui ne l'aurait pas compris après quatre fois.

Elle soupire et retire le crayon qui maintient ses boucles dont l'imperfection font la beauté et se met à jouer avec. Si elle savait comme elle me torture.

- Je t'ai haï plus que la morale le voudrait…

C'est fou ce que je me sens beaucoup mieux. Au moins, elle m'a conforté dans mon estime de moi.

- J'ai essayé de te comprendre… je n'ai pas réussi. Les semblants de réponses que je pouvais trouver n'avaient aucun sens. Tu n'es plus le même Ron… ce que tu as fait est… enfin… jamais j'aurais pu croire ça de toi…

En temps normal, je l'aurais arrêté, mais il faut croire que je suis maso ou simplement feignant.

- J'ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi…

- T'en es arrivée à quelle conclusion ?

- J'aime croire que… que tout ce que tu vis a changé ton fond. C'est presque moins douloureux.

- Douloureux que quoi ?

- Douloureux que de penser que c'était une simple vengeance.

- Si c'était le cas ?

- Et bien ça voudrait dire que… tu n'as pas grandi, juste évolué. Dans le mauvais sens… au point de pouvoir trahir ma confiance.

- C'est ce que j'ai fait non ?

Et voilà que je me vends tout seul. J'aurais peut-être dû mettre un chapeau, c'est que le soleil tape fort à cette période de l'année.

Elle baisse elle aussi sa tête et je ne peux m'empêcher de continuer.

- Tu sais pourquoi je l'ai fait ?

Je suis un imbécile… sombre crétin… si elle trouve… elle ne peut pas trouver, même moi j'en suis incapable. Elle ne peut pas.

- Par vengeance ?

J'acquiesce d'un silence et m'entends murmurer :

- Mais pourquoi…

- Parce que… j'ai oublié… Comment n'as-tu pas pensé que ça pouvait être bien plus douloureux pour moi d'avoir oublié un moment si… spécial Ron !

- Comment peux-tu croire que ça ne m'a pas blessé ?

- Je le crois Ron, je le sais ! Mais je n'ai pas fait exprès d'oublier ! Tu crois réellement que j'aurais choisi cette version des choses ?

Touché… je n'avais jamais imaginé ce côté… et cette fois, je me sens réellement mal. Et dire que je la prenais pour la seule source d'un problème, voilà qu'en fait j'apprends que c'est moi le méchant. Pas une si grande surprise finalement…

- Tu sais pourquoi je n'arrive pas à t'en vouloir ?

- Tu as pitié de moi…

- Pas vraiment non. La seule chose pour laquelle je pourrais t'en vouloir, c'est de ne m'avoir rien dit concernant cette nuit là. Mais là encore, je sais très bien que c'est pas toi qui a rempli mes verres et que surtout, je ne pense pas que ce fut un viol.

Merlin, mais si c'était le cas ? Après tout, mes idées sont vraiment floues sur le sujet et mis à part ce réveil à côté d'elle, je ne me souviens pas de grand-chose d'autre…

- C'était le cas ?

- Non… je… oh 'Mione, je ne sais plus !

- Là tu vois, j'aurais une vraie raison de t'en vouloir aussi mais comme il n'y a aucune preuve… Et puis… c'est une bêtise d'adolescents que je vais sans doute redouter toute ma vie… Mais je suis rassurée que ça se soit passé… avec toi.

Là faut que j'évite de penser à ce qu'elle vient de dire, au risque de devoir remettre en question cette phrase de Harry : « tu crèves d'envie de construire quelque chose de sérieux avec elle ».

- Et la dernière fois ?

- La dernière fois… si je l'ai fait c'est que je le voulais bien non ? Je suis encore maîtresse de mes mouvements…


	41. Chapter 41

S'il y a une chose que j'ai appris à apprécier à sa juste valeur, c'est la solitude. Et une fois de plus, je reviens d'une escapade à travers les vastes champs qui entourent le Terrier. J'entends déjà Ginny me dire que je suis fou de me promener seul et qu'il est possible qu'un mangemort me tende un piège… Je lui répondrai qu'elle a raison et que cette vision des choses est sans doute plus probable que l'espoir qu'un jour, elle me foute la paix.

Me voilà de retour, et comme dirait une vielle chanson paillarde : « la fatigue me gagne mais mon cœur est content ». Tout ce qui me fallait, me retrouver avec moi-même, sans la moindre interférence pour gêner mon cerveau déjà bien embrumé.

Ma main se pose sur la poignée de la porte et j'entends venir jusqu'à moi les bribes de rire des trois autres. Ca me pince presque le cœur de les entendre rire comme ça… sans moi. En d'autres circonstances, je crois que j'aurais rejoint ma chambre sans même leur faire un signe. Mais je sais que si Ginny ne me voit pas rentrer vivant, elle va se faire un sang d'encre.

Je prend un air d'indifférence et m'avance donc dans le salon, juste à temps pour voir Harry porter ses mains derrière sa tête, dépiter par la défaite que vient de lui affliger Hermione au… Merlin, et voilà qu'en plus ils jouent aux échecs sans moi. J'en étais sûr, à chaque fois, ils attendent que je parte pour sortir le jeu et quand je demande si quelqu'un est prêt pour une partie, on m'envoie rejoindre les gnomes dans le jardin.

Je me laisse tomber sur le canapé, totalement renfrogné et je fais comme si leur indifférence ne me touchait pas.

- Harry… Harry… t'as raison, faut vraiment que tu ailles te coucher… de plus en plus facile de venir à bout de tes pions.

- Ma chère Hermione, les techniques, c'est sur le terrain que je les mets en pratique. Mais tu as raison, ça fait un petit moment que je devrais déjà être au lit.

Et je reçois sur la joue un baiser de ma sœur, sans même réagir au fait qu'elle partait bizarrement dormir en même temps que Harry.

Je fixe le sol et remarque que l'ombre d'Hermione n'a pas bougé, elle. Je relève les yeux et la vois me faire un signe du regard vers le plateau de jeu. Malgré moi, je souris… ça fait un bail que je n'ai pas touché à un plateau d'échec mais je compte pas laissé ce fait à son avantage. Je me mets donc à genoux devant la table basse et la regarde rendre sa tête au roi de Harry d'un coup de baguette magique.

- Dis moi Ron, tu n'as pas peur de perdre ton invincibilité ?

- Tu sais Hermione, dans tout jeu il faut savoir s'arrêter à temps. Je pense que ça aurait été plus judicieux d'aller te coucher sur une victoire.

- Sans doute… mais je n'aurais pas passer du temps avec mon ami…

Je vois, elle a trouvé sa technique pour m'affaiblir : me troubler. Je fixe aussitôt mon regard sur mon jeu et toutes les combines que j'avais appris jusque là me reviennent. Décidemment, y'a des choses qu'on n'oublie pas… l'échec, c'est comme un vol sur un balai, une fois qu'on a appris, c'est pour la vie.

La partie s'éternise et je suis agréablement surpris de la voir jouer aussi bien… au bien sûr que j'aurais pu achever son roi depuis un petit moment, mais il faut croire que moi aussi, j'aime passer un peu de temps avec mon « amie ». Et puis, je m'amuse à la voir mordiller son pouce en poussant avec exaspération sa mèche rebelle derrière son oreille.

- Ca t'amuse de me torturer en plus ?

Je relève la tête en souriant… elle a tout compris. J'avoue je m'amuse à la voir devant un jeu sans échappatoire. Ou presque…

- Quoique je fasse, je suis sûre que tu as déjà prévu le coup de grâce derrière. Comme je suis sûre que tu délibérément ralentie le jeu… C'est de l'anti-jeu Ron !

- C'est de la mauvaise foi Hermione…

Bah quoi c'est vrai non ? Je soupire et la regarde se renfrogner dans son coin comme une enfant de deux ans. Mais si je ne fais pas quelque chose, je ne risque pas de trouver un adversaire avant perpète. Pourtant, je ne peux quand même pas la laisser gagner! Ca va contre toutes mes convictions…

Et une éclair de génie traverse mon esprit (oui ça m'arrive). Je me lève et vient me mettre derrière elle, fixant le plateau la tête sur son épaule. Elle mordille encore son doigt et me fait part de sa découverte :

- Tu crois que si je bouge tout de suite mon cavalier je…

- Tu auras mis en place un suicide en bonne et due forme…

- Oh bah dis moi ce qui faut que je fasse alors…

Bien sûr, c'est ce que je vais faire… mais pas avant d'être sûre que son parfum se sera incéré à ma peau pour toute cette nuit au moins. Mais la voyant perdre patience, je lui dis simplement :

- Va prendre ma place en face… si tu es tellement certaine que j'ai gagné.

Elle s'exécute et je ne peux m'empêcher de regarder tout ce que ses vêtements ne cachent pas tout à fait…

- Oui mais forcément, toi tu savais exactement quoi faire…

- Tu veux reprendre ta place ?

- Non…

Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. En quelques coups bien menés, j'avais réussi à prendre en otage son roi sans qu'elle n'y trouve rien à redire à part :

- J'ai gagné hein ? Quand Harry va savoir ça…

- Tu…

- Rho fais pas cette tête Ron… C'est trop chou de t'être sacrifié pour moi…

A vrai dire, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce baiser sur ma joue qui s'en suivit, je crois que je l'aurais mal pris. A croire que le diabolisme de cette fille n'a pas de limite. Et pour me défendre, je rattrape son bras pour la faire tomber contre moi et la couvrir de chatouilles… oui je sais, c'est puérile mais je n'ai jamais rien trouvé de mieux pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Ca m'amuse de la voir essayer de couvrir chaque parcelle de sa peau nue avec ses petites mains. Je n'ai aucun mal à la faire capituler et c'est à bout de souffle qu'elle me dit :

- Ca va Ron… t'as gagné…

- Hum… dommage… ça m'amusait de te voir te tortiller comme ça…

Elle sourit et je sens sa tête se poser sur mon torse. On est deux grands enfants allongés l'un sur l'autre sur un sol froid, les yeux vers un plafond qui n'est même pas magique.

Si je reste comme ça, je risque de faire une bêtise, alors contre mon gré, je me lève en lui tirant un soupire et dépose un baiser sur son front.

Et je sens ses mains me retenir, ses yeux me chercher et lire dans les miens une inquiétude qu'elle semble capter. Je n'aurais le droit qu'à un frêle frôlement de ses lèvres sur les miennes… Mais j'en suis trop heureux pour me plaindre.


	42. Chapter 42

- Bien dormi Ron ?

Y'a rien à faire, je crois que le matin on peut me dire tout ce qu'on veut, je n'arriverai jamais à paraître de bonne humeur. Même quand c'est Hermione qui vient de me poser cette question et l'agrémenter d'un baiser sur mes lèvres. Sur mes lèvres ! C'est bien vrai hein ?

Je lève les yeux vers elle et suis déçu de la voir me tourner le dos. C'était trop beau, j'avais sûrement encore la tête ailleurs. Façon, j'ai déjà dit qu'il me fallait deux bonnes heures avant de faire travailler mon cerveau convenablement.

- Hum… je prends ça pour un non ?

Je trempe mes lèvres dans mon bol de café. Pas le courage de comprendre et l'entendre me parler me fatigue presque.

- Ah non, j'avais oublié que quoi qu'on fasse, tu ne parles pas le matin…

Elle me connaît presque aussi bien que ma famille, c'est limite affolant quand même.

Je continue à observer mon café en louchant de temps à autre sur la Hermione en pyjama qui lit son journal en face de moi. Hermione en pyjama ?

- T'as dormi ici ?

Elle lève ses yeux un court instant vers moi et me nargue d'une voix nonchalante qui ne lui ressemble pas :

- Dix minutes et quarante-sept secondes. Une performance Ron.

Bon d'accord j'ai compris. Je baisse de nouveau mon regard… Mais Merlin, c'est que je veux savoir moi si elle a dormi ici.

- Nan mais sérieux, t'as dormi ici ?

Je la vois de nouveau fixer son regard sur l'horloge au dessus de moi et essaye de la devancer :

- Si tu me dis un truc genre trente secondes, je risque de…

- Trente secondes ? Nan mais tu serais pas un peu trop sûr de toi là ?

- C'est pas drôle… Alors t'as dormi ici ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens tant à savoir si j'ai oui ou non dormi ici ?

Oui c'est vrai ça ? Pourquoi est-ce que je tiens tant à savoir si elle a oui ou non dormi ici ? A vrai dire, j'en ai aucune idée. Je hausse les épaules et retrempe une fois de plus ma bouche dans ce breuvage don des dieux pour les mauvais matins, au moment même où Ginny débarque dans la cuisine et…

- Bonjour Ron… Bonjour Hermione… Bien dormi dans ma chambre ?

Et voilà que le fameux breuvage sort de ma bouche dans un long filet, manquant de très peu le pauvre Harry pas plus réveillé que moi.

- Un problème Ron ?

Je rêve, ma sœur ose me demander ça ? Pas un problème mais deux problèmes ! Premièrement, Hermione a dormi à quelques mètres de moi sans que je le sache, j'avoue ça change pas grand-chose mais bon, c'est pour le principe comme on dit. Et deuxièmement, si elle a dormi dans sa chambre ça veut dire que Ginny n'y était pas. Indéniablement, mes yeux se portent sur ce traître de meilleur ami.

Et lui ne me regarde pas…

De nouveau je retourne à la dégustation de se merveilleux café (oui j'insiste) et j'essais de me motiver un peu pour ne pas trop traîner dans les parages.

En à peine dix minutes (c'est un exploit), j'ai débarrassé mes couverts et même nettoyé. Et me voilà à franchir le pas de la salle de bain, maudissant ce parfum de femme qui enivre les lieux, juste avant de me souvenir que ça peut-être celui de Hermione finalement. Nan… Hermione ne met pas de parfum. Elle sent bon naturellement.

Je sais pas quel est l'idiot qui a dit qu'on ne pouvait pas fuir à tout bout de champs. Mais j'aime pas les gens qui ont constamment raison. Me voilà donc de nouveau dans une cuisine en effervescence…

- Ron t'oublies pas aujourd'hui…

Note à moi-même… oublier d'oublier. Trouver un moyen pour retrouver ce que j'ai oublié…

- Visiblement c'est déjà fait.

Et surtout arrêter de prendre cet air ahuri qui me trahi à chaque fois. Au moins, Ginny a tout compris et va se faire un malin plaisir à tout me rabâcher.

- Tu avais promis d'aller voir papa…

Et merde… Je l'ai fait quand cette promesse d'ailleurs ? Et surtout qu'est-ce que j'avais a cacher pour ne pas lutter et accepter si facilement ?

- Ginn' Je le vois pas.

Merci Harry, c'est un vrai pote parfois…

- T'avais laissé la cage ouverte non ? La réprimande-t-il.

- Non ! Je vois pas pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ! J'y tiens moi à mon Boursouflet.

Cage ? Mes yeux se baissent… comment je pouvais savoir moi qu'il fallait pas lui ouvrir… Puis d'abord il faisait tellement de bruit que ça m'empêcher de réfléchir.

- Ron, tu l'aurais pas vu ?

Harry je te déteste… traître…

- Heu… papa doit m'attendre… on en parle ce soir hein…

- RON !

Contraste étonnant, Hermione rie, Harry se retiens de rire et Ginny… elle va me tuer je crois. Heureusement, Harry la prend par la main et lui murmure :

- Il avait dépassé son espérance de vie de toute façon…

- Oui c'est vrai, il avait… passé… temps… vie…

- RON !

- Viens, on va voir tes frères, ils en ont peut-être encore…

Elle les voilà qui disparaissent… me laissant seule avec elle…

- Tu vas vraiment y aller ?

- Hum… je ne sais pas…

- Tu lui as promis.

- Oui mais c'était pour lui faire oublier de me poser la question à propos de son truc là…

- Ron…

- Tu veux pas venir avec moi ?

- Non je suis désolée Ron… Je dois travailler sur la potion pour… celui qui…

Je vois de qui elle parle. Celui qui fait que j'ai la trouille de me retrouver seul en face à face avec mon père.

- Ca va bien se passer… c'est ton père Ron… A ce soir…

Ces lèvres glissent sur les miennes et elle disparaît elle aussi. Ses lèvres glissent sur les miennes… Faut vraiment que j'arrête la caféine ça me fait délirer.


	43. Chapter 43

- Les canons de Chudley ont perdu leur gardien… des fois je me dis que j'aurais pu le remplacer. Si je n'étais à des milliers de kilomètres de là et si j'étais vraiment doué pour ce sport.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me fatigue à lui parler. Visage pâle et fermé, il ne sait même qui je suis. Pas plus d'importance aux yeux de mon père que le médicomage qui vient lui piquer le postérieur chaque jour.

Je me laisse tomber dans le fauteuil et fais glisser ma main sur la sienne. Rien ne se passe, je la retire avant que quelqu'un ne surprenne cet excès de tendresse.

Je m'ennuie… y'a rien à dire, je m'ennuie. J'ai envie de partir et faire comme je l'avais si bien fait jusqu'à maintenant : oublier mon père mourrant dans ce lit.

Et finalement, je me lève, rageant contre ma sœur qui m'a laissé l'espoir que tout avait changé. J'ai bien vécu en me croyant orphelin jusqu'à maintenant, je ne vois pas pourquoi ça changerait. Je referme la porte sans un regard arrière et me dirige nonchalamment vers la zone de transplanage.

- Mr Weasley ! Vous partez déjà ? Nous allions lui donner à manger…

Qu'ils ne comptent pas sur moi pour rester ébahi devant un homme qui mange sa soupe, comme s'il s'agissait d'un bébé.

Je sers la main qu'on me tend et articule :

- Je dois y aller…

- Oh… vous êtes un homme occupé… Mais vous repasserez non ?

- Je pense…

- Et bien bonne journée Mr Weasley.

- 'journée.

Cette fois, je pars pour de bon avant que d'autres personnes n'aient une idée lumineuse pour accroître ma culpabilité.

Un claquement… bonjour le chemin de Traverse… bonjour les glaces sur la terrasse ensoleillée. Mouais… avec la chance dont je fais preuve aujourd'hui, je serais capable de croiser une connaissance.

Je commande mon sorbet de bièreaubeurre et m'installe au fond de la salle aménagée, les yeux rivés sur cette rue qui a retrouvé sa popularité. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Ron… ne me dis pas que tu n'y es pas allé…

Hermione s'approche de moi, une glace à la violette dans sa main droite et un bouquin dans l'autre. Elle dégage une chaise et s'installe à côté de moi, pas moyen d'échapper à son regard.

- Et toi… c'est comme ça que tu travailles ?

- C'est pas ce que tu crois…

Tiens, Hermione qui se sent gênée… prise au piège elle panique pour chercher un échappatoire. Moi qui ne croyais pas vivre assez vieux pour goûter à ce plaisir. Je souris malgré moi et je lui dis :

- Bien, j'oublie que je t'ai vu ici et tu en fais de même.

- Ron… c'est pas sérieux… il faut réellement que tu ailles le voir. Tu le sais non ?

Est-ce que je dois réellement lui avouer que je suis passé le voir et que je n'ai rien lu d'autre dans ses yeux que la vague représentation du néant. Lui avouer que des larmes sont restées coincées dans ma gorge. Lui avouer que j'ai eu l'envie de le ramener avec moi…

- Tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de gâcher les plaisirs simples que je m'offre… une bonne glace…

Je la lèche avidement elle la voit sourire malgré elle. J'avais oublié que son sourire illuminerait même les plus sombres tavernes. Elle va me faire craquer et elle sera fière d'elle. C'est injuste… injuste qu'elle ait cet avantage sur moi.

- Je n'arrive pas à rester avec lui…

Voilà, j'ai réussi à le dire. J'aurais pu en rester là… mais comme d'habitude, il faut que je me fasse passer pour plus crétin que ce que je suis.

- J'ai peur je crois… comme quand tu te retrouves seul dans un pièce que tu ne connais pas et que les torches viennent de s'éteindre.

- Ron l'auror a peur dans le noir ?

- Presque auror… je ne risque pas de le devenir si cette nouvelle fait le tour du pays.

- Sérieusement Ron… c'est important pour lui.

- Il ne se rend même pas compte de ma présence.

- Il ne te le montre pas… mais il la ressent. J'en suis certaine.

Pourquoi faut-il qu'elle ait toujours des phrases en réserve pour démonter tout ce que je dis hein ?

- Je vais venir avec toi…

- Hermione… j'y suis déjà allé.

- Et bien ça fera que la seconde fois en deux ans.

Sûr qu'elle avait préparé le coup… sûr qu'elle a tout fait pour m'amener à dire ça. Et le pire c'est que ça a marché. Et malgré moi, je me lève à mon tour et la suis dans cette rue bondée, avant de me faire rattraper.

- Ron… attends…

Sa main attrape la mienne et mon cœur accélère malgré lui. Merlin pourquoi se rapproche-t-elle autant. Je ferme les yeux et ouvre légèrement la bouche, alors que son doigt se pose sur mon nez.

- Voilà, t'es plus présentable là.

De la glace sur le visage… elle a juste essuyé de la glace. Je me gifle mentalement pour avoir cru un court moment qu'elle allait m'embrasser. Quel idiot… ça n'arrivera plus… au vu du fait que je l'ai trahie, salie et prise pour une gourgandine.

Et je me laisse porter pour la seconde fois à travers les couloirs aux murs blancs, comme un enfant qui doit aller voir le médicomage pour un simple rhume.

- Oh Mr Weasley, vous voilà déjà ? Vous êtes accompagné… mais vous savez que seule la famille peut venir le voir en ce moment. Votre père est très fatigué…

Hum… je ne sais pas comment il a pu voir que mon père était fatigué… un regard plus vide que d'habitude ? Pas possible. Je lance un S.O.S à Hermione par le regard et elle y répond en me prenant la main.

- Je suis sa femme.

- Oh… j'ignorais que Mr Weasley était marié… Eh bien allez-y. Je suis certain que votre père va être content de vous revoir.

Oui, tellement content qu'il va peut-être bouger le petit doigt. Mais je m'en fiche. Moi Ronald Weasley suis marié à Hermione Granger pour au moins le temps que je serais entre ces murs.

Elle a menti pour moi… et quel mensonge.


	44. Chapter 44

J'écoute la pluie battre les carreaux du salon, les yeux rivés sur la feuille que Hermione noircie de ces mots. Elle a trouvé le moyen de retrouver le traître qui avait su dérober tant d'informations, trouver celui qui avait jeté ma mère dans les bras de dame la mort, trouver celui qui avait fait de mon père un légume.

Mes yeux glissent sur son écriture et mes membres tremblent littéralement. Je sais que moi aussi je vais devoir boire cette fichue potion, mais c'est un bien pour un mal. Ne pas avoir confiance en qui que ce soit, pouvoir croire un instant que même son meilleur ami peut être le pire des traîtres.

Elle a les yeux qui brillent et sa main continue à parcourir le papier. Puis une intonation et voilà Angelus Fletch, notre labomage attitré qui apporte la fameuse potion. Il l'a tend à Hermione et disparaît au moment même où Harry fait son apparition.

Je ne peux quitter des yeux la petite fiole qui va enfin nous donner la vérité sur ce traître, cet homme indigne de vivre. J'aimerais en arroser tous les passants jusqu'à pouvoir écorcher cette infâme pourriture.

L'un après l'autre, les membres de l'ordre apparaissent et je maudis les retardataires. La décision est prise, nous commencerons sans eux.

Je les vois tous passer, ses hommes qui n'auront ma confiance qu'une fois la substance passée dans leur bouche. Puis, vient le tour de ma famille… j'étais contre le fait de leur faire passer ce test, comme si l'un d'eux auraient pu leur faire ça. Mais eux, tout comme moi, ne veulent pas être traités différemment.

Et puis, il y a Hermione, cette fois pourtant, je ne la regarde pas dans les yeux. Je ne survivrai sans doute pas de savoir que cette fille aurait pu tuer mes parents, et bien d'autres. Je les rouvre enfin, et me sens réellement bête d'avoir pu penser un instant de telles choses.

Et le flacon passe devant moi. Je trempe mes lèvres dedans, réalisant soudainement que ce n'était pas si mauvais que ça, et prend enfin ma lampée. Cette fois, tout s'accélère. Un aura noir autour de moi et des cris d'horreur. Je ne comprends pas… pas pourquoi des baguettes sont pointées sur moi. Pas pourquoi Ginny s'est effondrée… je disparais à mon tour.

Je retrouve les murs de ma cabane et je vomis dans le lavabo. Trop de choses restaient au fond de moi. J'essaie de comprendre. Comprendre comment Hermione a pu faire une telle erreur de calcul. Comment ce labomage a pu se tromper de substance. Car il est clair, que quelque chose n'est pas normal là dedans.

Néanmoins, quelque chose au fond de moi, me dit que peut-être que la seule erreur est moi. Dans ce cas là, je ne peux pas le concevoir, je serais bien la seule cause de la mort de tant de gens.

C'est idiot… je ne suis pas un mangemort… je tue les mangemorts, je ne les aide pas ! Mais qui ira croire cela désormais.

Un claquement le long de ma porte, puis un second plus fort encore. Bien sûr qu'ils m'ont retrouvé. A quoi pouvais-je m'attendre ? Je sors ma baguette de ma poche et la pointe devant moi. Qui que ça puisse être, je saurais l'accueillir comme il se doit.

Mes doigts se referment sur la cliche et j'ouvre la porte le plus rapidement que mes membres tremblants me le permettent. Là, je sens un éclair frapper ma poitrine et me voilà projeté à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Je lève mes yeux brouillés vers la silhouette qui se dessine devant moi et vois à peine la main de Harry jeter ma baguette au loin et se tendre vers moi.

Je la repousse… je le hais… c'est lui le traître… lui et Hermione, ils m'ont tous les deux trahis.

Je me relève en vacillant et le dévisage. Il n'a pas l'air furieux… juste aussi blanc qu'un spectre, il ne laisse rien apparaître d'autre sur son visage. Soudain, ma colère éclate :

- Il a fallu que tu viennes me chercher jusque là hein ? Personne d'autre ne pouvait savoir où j'étais. Personne d'autre à part toi !

- Calme toi Ron…

- Me calmer ! Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me dis là !

- Tu t'énerves après moi alors qu'il n'y a aucune raison à ça.

- Parce que le fait que ce soit toi qui vienne me livrer aux membres de l'ordre n'en est pas une ?

- Qui te dis que je vais te livrer aux membres de l'ordre ? Je suis venu parce que tu ne vas pas bien et qu'étant ton ami, je ne pouvais pas te laisser dans un état pareil après cette nouvelle.

Involontairement, je me retourne dos au mur et pose ma tête le long de mes bras. Les larmes se mettent à rouler toutes seules le long de mes joues, m'offrant de nouveau une sensation que j'avais oublié.

Je sens la main de Harry frapper sur mon épaule et je distingue à peine sa voix me souffler :

- Ron… à t'enfuir de cette manière, tu t'es rendu coupable. Je sais que tu n'y es pour rien, Ginny le sait et Hermione aussi.

- HERMIONE ! C'est elle qui s'est trompée ! C'est à cause d'elle que tout ça arrive !

- Ron… Hermione ne s'est pas trompée.

Ma respiration s'arrête et je me sens de nouveau seul. Comment est-ce possible… comment peut-il me dire une telle chose ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

- Je veux dire que tu as très certainement divulgué certaines informations sans réellement le vouloir. Mais pour être certain de tout ça, tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire…

- Non…

- Ron… tu en as pour une heure au plus et ensuite, on saura mettre la main sur les personnes qui t'ont fait ça. Et tout sera fini…

- Je n'ai rien fait !

- Je le sais Ron… mais tu veux laisser cette personne libre de ses mouvements au dehors ?

- Je ne veux pas que l'on plonge dans mon esprit comme si j'étais un malfrat ! Je n'ai rien fait pour ça !

- Alors tu veux laisser le loisir à tout le monde de croire que tu es un traître… et laisser ce mangemort sans qu'il soit puni ? Réfléchi bien Ron… Je sais que personne n'aurait souhaité être à ta place mais tu es le seul à pouvoir réaliser ce que toi et ta famille attendez depuis si longtemps.

Le pire, c'est que je sais qu'il a raison. Mais le traitement que l'on me réserve est au dessus de mes forces. Je ne veux pas que l'on rentre dans mon esprit… je sais que j'étais le premier à votre pour le retour de ce procédé contre les malfrats mais jamais je n'aurais pu croire un jour qu'on l'utiliserait contre moi.

Je ne veux pas que l'on viole ma vie privée… pas que l'on sache toutes ces choses qui me font peur…


	45. Chapter 45

- Ron tu es prêt ?

Comment peut-on être prêt pour ce genre de chose ? Dans un instant, on va forcer les limites de mon esprit pour y lire que je ne suis pas ce traître, que je ne suis pas celui qui a envoyé mes parents en enfer.

Je suis allongé sur un lit de fortune et les têtes qui penchent sur moi deviennent de plus en plus floues. Je sais qu'on ne m'a encore rien fait, mais l'idée de ce qui va arriver me donne la nausée.

- On y va…

Une potion qui glisse dans ma gorge, des lumières qui agressent mes yeux et l'envie de hurler contre ce liquide qui brûle mes entrailles. Je perds peu à peu pied et me laisse entraîner dans mon monde.

Me voilà à l'âge de trois ans, mon plus ancien souvenir… une petite fille qui me tient la main et mon père le visage blême retenant ma mère. On met ma grand-mère dans une boîte et je m'émerveille des couleurs qui viennent l'entourer. Paraît que je la reverrais… Ginny lâche ma main et papa me gronde…

Mon premier livre de quidditch… j'avais six ans et j'avais demandé un balai. Il restera au fond de mon armoire jusqu'à ce que les jumeaux y mettent le feu quelques mois plus tard.

J'ai onze ans et je saute d'un pied sur l'autre en recevant mon hibou de Poudlard. Je relis une après une les mots qui forment cette lettre. Je vais aller à Poudlard… cette année. Un sourire sur mon visage qui s'efface en voyant les larmes sur la joue de Ginny. Je vais partir et la laisser là.

Je monte dans le train avec ce garçon brun qui à l'air plutôt paumé. Il me dit son nom : « Harry Potter », moi j'étais persuadé qu'il ne pouvait pas aller à une école comme ça… Mais finalement, c'est un gars comme les autres, et puis surtout, lui ne m'a pas jugé.

Il y a cette fille qui s'incruste avec nous. Je n'aime pas les filles… elles ne pensent qu'à parler et à pleurer.

Bal des trois champions, je la regarde s'avancer et baisse les yeux. Je découvre une vraie fille sous la chevelure hirsute de Hermione. Je hais Krum.

Mariage de Bill… boisson et population. Trop de monde, trop de pression trop de gaffe et je me retrouve allongé par terre, complètement bloqué. Mes idées se brouillent, je ne me souviens plus de rien. Tout ça est de la faute de Hermione… si elle ne m'avait pas poussé autant à bout.

Dernière année… menaces, cris et pleurs sont habituels. J'essaie de rester le même envers Harry mais rien n'est plus comme avant, Hermione est bien plus douée que moi dans ce rôle là. Décès de ses parents… je la redécouvre. Je sors avec Luna et tout le monde est gentil avec moi après l'attaque de mes parents. Même cet Erwan McTruc.

Anniversaire de Harry… idées confuses... bienséance d'aller rapidement sur ce fait. Première guerre, rien ne sera plus comme avant.

Je ne sais pourquoi ils veulent arrêter là, moi en tout cas, je n'ai pas trouvé l'ombre d'une faute jusque maintenant. Ma tête se fait lourde, mes yeux s'ouvrent difficilement et je redécouvre les visages penchés sur moi. Hermione n'est plus là… j'en suis bien content. Mis à nu de cette manière, j'aurais préféré en mourir. Mis à nu pour rien…

- Vous avez trouvé ? C'est pas moi hein ?

Les visages sont fermés, ils s'en vont tous un par un. Tous, sauf Harry. Je pense avoir compris et je me laisse tomber sur le matelas après avoir bu le verre d'eau qu'il me tendait.

- Ron… c'est bien toi…

- Non…

- Tu te souviens du mariage de ton frère ?

Je hoche frénétiquement la tête. Si se souvenir, c'est les quelques bribes qui me restent alors oui, je me souviens.

- Tu t'es retrouvé sur le sol, tu as été touché par un sort… La personne avait trouvé la bonne cible. Tu étais ivre. Même si tu nous avais appelé à l'aide, on aurait certainement mis ça sur le dos de l'alcool que tu avais ingurgité.

- Un sort ?

- Sort qui t'empêchait de mentir quand tu fixais les yeux de ton interlocuteur.

Maintenant, tout me revient. Les nombreuses fois où je lui ai dit tant de choses que j'aurais du garder pour moi. Tant de fois où j'ai gâché ma chance d'être heureux avec elle.

- Cet homme Ron, tu avais confiance en lui et tu l'as croisé de nombreuses fois…

- Qui est-ce ?

Je me suis relevé d'un seul coup, près à partir à sa recherche et à l'égorger de sang froid. Merlin, comment a-t-il pu me faire ça dans un moment si important. Je savais que le mariage de mon frère avec cet ersatz de Vélane ne pouvait rien apporter de bon.

Harry pose la main sur mon épaule et me force à me rasseoir. Ca sent le scroutt à pétard à plein nez ça.

- Il n'est plus en vie Ron…

Je ne me sens pas apaisé… même encore plus énervé que jamais. Je n'aurais jamais le bonheur et l'honneur de venger mes parents… ma famille.

- QUI ?

- Erwan…

- Merlin… pas possible…

Finalement, je l'ai tué. Sans le vouloir… je me souviens de lui sous cette cagoule, portant la marque des ténèbres sur son avant bras. Je me souviens de ma baguette touchant sa peau, ses yeux révulsés et moi qui m'enfuis sans un regard en arrière. J'avais tué un mangemort comme tant d'autre. Lui méritait plus que ça.

- Ca va aller vieux… cette histoire est terminée… tu es innocenté.

Je ne suis pas innocent… j'ai tué mes parents par procuration. Je veux quitter cette vie, quitter cette fille qui m'a trahi, ce meilleur ami qui me regarde avec cet air de pitié et cette famille que je ne pourrais plus jamais regarder dans les yeux.

Je pose une dernière fois mon regard sur Harry et il comprend tout de suite.

- Ne fais pas ça… pas une fois de plus.

- Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici…

- Penses à Ginny, Ron.

- Elle sera mieux sans l'assassin de ses parents sous ses yeux.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise.

Je lève la tête, attrape ma veste et disparais.


	46. Chapter 46

_Cher Ron,_

_Lis cette lettre jusqu'au bout avant d'avoir l'idée de la jeter dans l'eau du Mississipi. Je ne l'ai pas écrite pour te blâmer, mais simplement pour te dire que j'aimerais te revoir rapidement, j'ai des choses à te dire, des choses qui ne peuvent pas se contenter d'un bout de papier pour exister. _

_Je crois voir ton visage changer d'expression en parcourant ces lignes, je sais et je conçois que tu ne veuilles plus revenir auprès de nous, mais s'il te plaît, il en va de notre futur, fais ce geste. Je te laisserai repartir sans parler de ta venue si tel est ton choix._

_Je t'embrasse,_

_Hermione Granger._

Cette lettre, voilà plus de un an et demi que je l'ai reçue, je n'y ai pas répondu, je n'y suis pas allé. Pourtant, je la garde encore avec moi, un peu pour me prouver, que elle, pense encore à moi. Ce n'est pas une chose qui est rassurante en soi, car si je suis ici, c'est bien parce que je voulais fuir la vie qui n'était plus la mienne là-bas.

Aujourd'hui pourtant, tout est différent, aujourd'hui, mon meilleur ami a décidé de prendre ma sœur pour femme. De ce fait, je suis là devant ma glace brisée à maudire cette cravate que soit disant un témoin se doit de porter.

Il me paraissait complètement idiot de concevoir un mariage dans cette atmosphère de guerre qui est encore la notre aujourd'hui. Mais Ginny, si lucide, a eu le mot qu'il fallait, selon elle, c'est la guerre qui fait la tristesse, mais il ne tient qu'à l'homme de ne pas la laisser nous prendre toutes nos joies.

J'ai écouté, acquiescé et me voilà ici à me ronger les ongles en pensant que d'ici quelques minutes, j'aurais les yeux chocolat de Hermione face à moi. Merlin, pourvu que je ne cède pas.

L'horloge me presse et sa dernière sonnerie me fait comprendre que je risque d'être en retard si je ne me dépêche pas. Dans un claquement, je ferme les yeux pour ne pas me voir arriver dans ce parc londonien si réputé: StJames. Encore une fois, ils ont su nous prouver que la guerre ne leur faisait pas peur. Quelques sorts bien menés par les plus grands des sorciers et ce parc, pendant l'espace d'un instant, n'existe plus aux yeux des moldus.

Le froid de ce mois de décembre me fait frissonner et je tire un peu sur le col de ma robe. Me fiche de savoir qu'on ne verra plus ma cravate, de toute façon, je me demande si je ne l'ai pas nouée à l'envers. Je m'avance vers la robe blanche que ces gens que je n'ose pas regarder admirent. Fallait vraiment que je l'aime ma sœur pour oser revenir ici. Et j'essaie de sourire en la voyant me tendre les bras. Apparemment, elle n'était toujours pas certaine que je viendrais.

Personne ne me parle, ils se contentent de leurs yeux pour se faire une idée sur moi. Ca m'est égal, au moins, Harry a l'obligeance de me faire un brin de conversation que je n'écoute pas. Déjà mon regard fuit vers les alentours, redécouvrant des personnes qui ont bien changées en l'espace de presque deux ans. Je suis hypocrite avec moi même… car je sais où mon regard veut atterrir.

- Ron… on doit te laisser, on doit rencontrer le mage qui va officialiser notre union… une dernière fois. Ca va aller?

Je souris à Ginny et m'éloigne d'eux. Un arbre fera très bien l'affaire, loin de la foule je pourrais observer plus facilement tous ces gens.

Généralement, c'est quand on veut réellement être seul qu'on ne l'est jamais. Et cette fois ne fait pas exception à la règle. Déjà un homme plutôt grand, à la démarche traînante s'approche vers moi. Des cheveux bruns, et son visage rougit qui à l'air de crier « je suis désolé d'être là », me fait ressentir de la sympathie à son égard. C'est donc sans me méfier que je laisse s'adosser à mon arbre et tenter de me faire la conversation:

- Bonjour… c'est impressionnant hein?

Je ne vois pas réellement où il veut en venir mais j'acquiesce par commodité. Puis je détourne mon regard en le voyant me fixer allégrement.

- Vous êtes du côté de la mariée ou du marié?

- Des deux…

- Ah c'est possible ça, chez vous?

Ce qui est possible en tout cas, c'est que cet homme a abusé de la boisson que l'on sert au vin d'honneur. Je souris et tente de faire bonne figure.

- Et vous?

- Hum… en fait, ni l'un ni l'autre. J'accompagne une amie des deux personnes…. A vrai dire je suis un peu perdu ici…

- Où est-elle?

- Oh… elle va arriver je pense. Elle avait quelque chose à régler, étant donné que je suis un… comment vous dîtes déjà… Dolmu?

Je reste perplexe face à ce qu'il vient de me dire. Je n'ai pas encore bu et normalement, j'ai encore la possibilité de réfléchir convenablement. Je tente sans réellement pouvoir y croire:

- Moldu?

- Oui c'est ça.

Je ne sais pas ce qu'un moldu vient faire ici et je souris en imaginant la tête que mon père ferait s'il l'apprenait. En fait, il ferait certainement la même tête que maintenant…

- Imaginer ma tête lorsque j'ai appris qu'il existait réellement des sorciers? Je suis plutôt du genre terre à terre vous comprenez…

- Je comprends.

- Au fait, moi c'est David, je suis tourneur-fraiseur… vous connaissez ce métier?

Je hausse un sourcil, moi qui le croyait sympathique, le voilà qui me prend littéralement pour un imbécile.

- Vous faites des glaces à la fraise?

Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se met à rire et je ne prends pas le temps de me poser la question, à savoir si je dois m'énerver ou pas. Je la vois… rayonnante comme la fois où je l'ai vue descendre l'escalier au bras de Krum. Et elle s'approche, trop tard pour faire demi-tour. Mais au moins, elle à l'air aussi gênée que moi. L'expression de son visage ne me trompe pas.

- Ron… je te présente David, mon petit-ami.

J'essaie de déglutir et m'étouffe à moitié. Tant mieux, le fait de tousser me fait fermer les yeux. Je pensais juste qu'elle était gênée de me voir… elle l'était plutôt de me voir parler avec son… Merlin pince moi… petit ami.

- Ron ça va?

- Fichu vent d'hiver…

A peine ai-je eu le temps de dire ça que la neige se met à tomber. Il ne manquait plus que ça. Je dévisage l'homme qui tient Hermione par la main et refreine une envie de meurtre.

Je suis un piètre crétin, à quoi voulais-je m'attendre? Je ne pouvais quand même pas concevoir qu'elle ne m'attendrait… pas après mes non-réponses.

- C'était ça que tu voulais me dire?

Je la vois bafouiller et son David s'éloigner dans un sourire gêné. Jusqu'à ce qu'une cloche nous rappelle à l'ordre. Devoir de témoin oblige, elle m'achève avec la seule chose que je ne voulais pas entendre:

- On en parle ensuite tu veux?

Sans même la regarder, je m'éloigne pour rejoindre Harry et faire mon devoir de témoin… Merlin pourquoi n'ai je pas demander à Ginny qui était son témoin? Ca m'aurait évité de subir ce même regard chaud venant d'Hermione… celle qui n'était plus à moi.

Sitôt la cérémonie achevée, je me laisse entraîner vers les grandes tentes qui furent dressées pour l'occasion et le regard vide, j'attends patiemment qu'elle me dise ce qui avait l'air si important pour elle.

- Ron, je suis désolée de te l'apprendre seulement maintenant mais il était très important pour moi de te le dire en face à face… j'ai fait promettre aux autres de ne rien te dire avant moi…

- Hermione… on n'est pas liés l'un à l'autre, tu fais ce que tu veux…

Je suis sincère dans mes paroles mais je ne sais pas pourquoi elle vient de se prendre la tête entre les mains. C'est vrai quoi, elle un copain, ça aurait pu être pire, non? Et voilà une fille qui approche avec un bébé dans les mains, elle n'est même pas capable de voir qu'on ne veut pas forcément être dérangé. Elle a de la chance que je sois déjà trop aux centres des attentions à mon goût pour faire un autre scandale.

Je la laisse s'approcher et dévisager une Hermione pleurante. Puis me regardant avec cet air qui veut dire « et tu ne fais rien toi? », elle me tend machinalement le bambin dont la tête est recouverte d'un bonnet blanc et se penche vers Hermione.

Qu'est-ce que je fais là moi? Un bébé… je n'ai jamais tenu de bébé et celui là me sourit de toutes ses gencives. De grands yeux marron qui me font frissonner et je me prends d'amitié pour un mioche qui confond ma chemise avec un bavoir.

- Hermione… il est adorable ton bébé…

Je comprends désormais que ce frisson venait du cœur… des yeux que je connaissais. Merlin, ne me prends plus aux pieds de la lettre quand je dis que ça pouvait être pire.


	47. Chapter 47

La tête me tourne et je me sens tout d'un coup nauséeux. Un coup de massue qui me fait prendre en compte le changement dans nos vies… Dans sa vie. Moi qui étais certain de pouvoir retrouver le monde tel que je l'avais laissé, je me rends compte que rien n'est plus comme avant. Rien ne le sera désormais plus. Ma sœur est mariée avec mon meilleur ami et Hermione va sans doute en faire de même avec cet homme qui lui a donné ce fils.

Merlin que cette cabane qui me sert de maison est pitoyable… vide… l'expression totale de la vie de celui qui l'habite. Oui c'est ça… je suis un homme désespérément ennuyeux.

- Ron… ça va ?

Je ne lève pas la tête. Harry vient d'arriver et je n'ai plus le courage de lui faire remarquer qu'il n'est pas chez lui ici et qu'il devrait frapper avant d'entrer.

- Tu veux qu'on parle ?

- Parler de quoi ? J'ai été assez bête pour croire que tu me le dirais s'il se passait quelque chose d'important dans nos vies !

- Je le fais…

- Et ? Un bébé n'est pas une chose importante à tes yeux ?

- Tu ne voulais plus entendre parler d'Hermione… et elle voulait être la seule à te le dire. Maintenant, je ne pense pas que ce soit à moi qu'il faut que tu t'en prennes…

Et voilà qu'il veut encore me faire passer pour celui qui repose tous les malheurs du monde sur les bras des autres. Cette fois, il ne gagnera pas… il ne peut pas gagner, j'ai toutes les raisons du monde de lui en vouloir.

- Mais ce genre de choses… enfin… tu aurais pu me forcer à aller la voir ! Tu étais au courant et… Merlin mais pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'est pas venue ? Oh et puis, je m'en fiche, elle refait sa vie et c'est très bien !

- Enfin une parole censée…

Je mords ma lèvre pour éviter de lui foncer dessus. Mais pour qui se prend-t-il ? Depuis quand a-t-il l'esprit si suicidaire ? Et l'idée me vient. Il me paraît clair qu'une fois de plus, entre moi et elle, son choix a été vite fait.

Mon regard d'indifférence a dû le faire raisonner car le voilà qui reprend sur un ton d'excuses :

- Enfin Ron… voilà je ne sais combien d'années que tu veux nous faire croire que tu es quelqu'un de libre, sans aucune attache. Tu crois réellement que ton comportement avec Hermione te rendait crédible ?

- Ne cherche pas à jouer dans l'ironie… je suis aussi heureux de sa nouvelle vie que je le suis de la tienne… je ne fais aucune différence entre vous deux… moi.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

Son regard se fait plus froid, et je sais que le moment de la confrontation est arrivé. Ca fait tellement longtemps que je rumine tout ça que je ne peux laisser passer cette occasion, coûte que coûte, je dois en avoir le cœur net.

- Tu te souviens le tournoi des trois sorciers en quatrième année ?

- Bien sûr mais où veux-tu en venir ?

- La seconde tâche… sous l'eau… Tu es venu me rechercher… moi… la chose la plus importante à tes yeux.

- Ah je vois, et tu veux savoir si c'est toujours le cas maintenant ? Ron ! C'est une conversation de gamins !

- Non… ce que je veux savoir, c'est… si Krum avait eu d'autres amis que Hermione… si elle n'avait pas été sa chose précieuse. Lequel des deux serais-tu allé rechercher.

- Tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes là ? Je te rappelle, que ce n'est pas moi qui ai choisi de te faire descendre sous l'eau, et que j'aurais sans doute été incapable de… de faire un choix.

- Je m'en doutais… Je te demande d'être franc… pour une fois.

- Tu veux que je sois franc ! Alors je vais l'être ! Tu me demandes qui je choisirais entre toi et elle ? Alors je vais te le dire clairement.

Sa main emmêle un peu plus ses cheveux et je suis maintenant sûr qu'il ne reculera pas. Suis-je réellement certain de vouloir la réponse à cette question ?

- Je choisirais celui qui n'aura pas l'audace de me demander de faire un choix. Celui qui sera assez intelligent pour comprendre que je ne peux pas choisir. En gros Ron… je n'ai jamais pris partie pour l'un ou pour l'autre mais si tu veux que je le fasse, alors je vais le faire.

Je le vois se diriger vers la porte et une boule se forme dans ma gorge…

- Bonne soirée Ron.

Me voilà de nouveau chez moi, avec pour seule compagnie une culpabilité qui refroidit l'atmosphère du lieu.

Ma main vient frapper le mur et laisse une trace de sang sur la peinture écaillée. J'ai réellement tout perdu aujourd'hui… ma sœur… mon meilleur ami et celle à qui je me raccrochais.

Voilà bien la première fois que je me l'avoue… elle était sans doute la personne la plus probable d'épouser un crétin comme moi.

Hermione maman… qui l'aurait cru…. Pas moi en tout cas. L'égoïste que j'étais, pensait qu'elle n'irait pas voir ailleurs après… Et puis, elle est bien trop jeune pour ça… et puis… et puis c'est la guerre, pas un monde qui est fait pour accueillir un bébé. Un bébé qui n'aura pour seule protection qu'un moldu de père qui ne connaît rien du mage noir et de sa cruauté… Qui va lui apprendre à voler sur un balai ? Pas lui… pas Hermione. D'ici quelques temps, ils vont déménager loin d'ici et on aura pour seules nouvelles qu'un hibou tous les quinze jours. Encore, par beau temps. Avec moi, au moins, on aurait pu transplaner… en quelques minutes, on aurait fait le tour de la famille… le tour du monde. Je leur aurais montré les chutes du Niagara et les merveilleux toits bleus de Santorin. Je lui aurais raconté les malédictions des temples égyptiens et on aurait bu une bièraubeurre en regardant le soleil se coucher sur les dunes du Sahara.

Merlin, me voilà à dérailler complètement… je ne peux casser un couple même par de simples pensées. Je ne peux souhaiter qu'un couple se sépare, lorsqu'il est histoire d'un enfant… Je ne peux revenir sur des avis mûrement réfléchi depuis longtemps. Non, Hermione Granger n'est pas pour moi. Je dois l'oublier… pour de bon cette fois.


	48. Chapter 48

Un an et demi… un an et demi et déjà un enfant… Décidemment, il y a des choses auxquelles je n'arriverais jamais à me faire.

Ma baguette vise les différents coins de mon appartement et je ficelle ma valise en quelques minutes rapides. Voilà six mois que le monde sorcier a retrouvé un semblant de paix, six mois que je suis au chômage technique, faute de mangemorts à se mettre sous la dent. Six mois que je lutte contre Ginny pour rester ici, loin d'eux… loin d'elle.

Elle a poussé le vice jusqu'à me trouver un travail de gardien dans ce journal qu'elle dirige… Je sais que je ne dois pas faire la fine bouche… je n'ai aucun diplôme et j'ai passé l'âge de faire des études. Je dois me contenter de ce qu'on m'offre, la guerre finie, je suis quelqu'un comme tout le monde. Mais ce travail n'est pas pour moi… je ne peux pas me résoudre à la croiser chaque jour que Merlin fera.

Ainsi donc, ma décision était prise : dépérir ici… Enfin, jusqu'à ce que ma petite sœur trouve encore une bonne idée pour me faire bouger de ce trou : la naissance de leur premier enfant.

Ginny maman… après Hermione, je pensais avoir tout vu. Enfin, je suppose que je dois être heureux du fait qu'elle ait attendu d'être mariée… elle.

Inlassablement, mes pensées se tournent vers celle que je m'étais promis d'oublier. Elle est maman… et bientôt l'épouse d'un moldu fabriquant de glace à la fraise. Il n'y a rien à faire, je n'arrive pas à m'y faire… Je ne voulais pas qu'elle devienne ma femme… je ne voulais pas qu'elle perde son temps avec un crétin comme moi… mais j'aurais préféré que… Merlin, empêche moi de finir cette phrase.

Sans laisser le temps à ma conscience de me faire regretter ce voyage, je disparais dans un claquement et retrouve le doux effluve estival du Terrier. Rien n'a changé ici et l'odeur du lilas fait remonter dans mon esprit des souvenirs enfouis.

Je sers mon sac contre moi et laisse mes pas chancelants me mener jusque la porte ouverte de la cuisine. Merlin comme la guerre nous fait oublier bien des choses…

Je me surprend à m'arrêter face à elle, le regard flou, je tente de percevoir les bruits qui pourraient me renseigner sur la présence de… mais que ferait-elle ici ?

- Ron !

Harry vient d'apparaître et essuie d'un geste vif une larme qui menaçait de quitter ses paupières. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire et oublie qu'il y a peu de temps, je luttais contre l'envie de faire de lui de la chair à hippogriffe.

- C'est une fille !

Il y a deux secondes, j'aurais dit mauvaise nouvelle… une fille et des problèmes en perspectives. Inutile d'imaginer la future manipulatrice qu'elle sera mais également les garçons qu'il faudra repousser. Là je dis… après tout, je ne suis pas son père…

Mes pas s'enchaînent aux siens et m'entraînent vers leur chambre. Je m'arrête un instant sur le pas de la porte, soudainement intimidé de rentrer de cette manière dans l'intimité de leur couple. Et un soupir enfantin me décide.

Déjà Harry s'avance vers moi en serrant contre lui une étoffe aussi blanche que de la neige. Et je coupe ma respiration de peur de gêner cet ange dans son sommeil. Puis mon regard se porte vers le bonheur qui se lit dans les yeux de mon meilleur ami. Il est papa… et toute la fierté du monde tient dans le regard qu'il porte à son enfant. Je ne suis pas heureux… c'est un fait.

- Ca ne va pas ?

Sa voix se fait faible et son regard se reporte aussitôt sur sa fille. Je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre… lui avouer que je suis jaloux ? Oui je le suis… jaloux de ne pas être celui qui porte cet enfant… l'autre enfant. Un regard chocolaté que je n'ai su oublié, ignorant que lui aussi avait dû grandir.

- Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Voilà la seule chose que mon corps me laisse dire. Et une nouvelle fois, je baisse mon regard en voyant cette lueur détestable luire dans ses yeux.

- Lily-Anne Molly Potter. Tu veux la prendre ?

Il s'approche de moi et je me recule sans réellement le vouloir. Je n'ai jamais porté de bébé… juste… ce garçon dont je ne sais même pas le prénom.

- Je… plus tard.

Il n'insiste pas et je sais qu'il n'avait aucune envie de me léguer sa fille… égoïste. Sa main caresse les cheveux de son bébé et la toile tombe… Elle est rousse… c'est une Weasley en plus d'être dotée de ce nom de famille réputée.

- Tu es vraiment bizarre vieux…

- Juste… laisse moi le temps de me faire à l'idée… Je… fatigué.

Ma porte d'échappatoire. Je file en douce direction ma chambre… ou du moins, celle qu'elle fut. Car à peine eu-je ouvert la porte qu'un couinement insupportable se fait entendre, aussitôt suivit par un cri plus strident encore.

Dans un claquement, je referme la porte et reste pétrifié… ce qui fut à moi n'est plus. Il ne reste de moi que des posters usagés… un mobilier d'adolescent remplacé par celui de bébé. Face à moi, un lit à barreaux et il me faut du temps pour réaliser que quelque chose bouge à l'intérieur… quelque chose qui crie encore…

- Ron… tu…

Je fais volte face et me retrouve face à… Merlin elle n'a pas changé.

- Désolé… je ne savais pas.

Je ne mens pas… Réellement, je ne savais pas… je ne savais pas que ma chambre était devenu celle de son fils… je ne savais pas que je la retrouverais ici… je ne réalise toujours pas.

Dans ce qui semble être un réflexe mal assuré, me voilà qui dévale deux à deux les marches de cette maison qui n'a plus rien de semblable à celle qu'elle fut jadis. Je ne suis plus chez moi.


	49. Chapter 49

Jardin… paisible… lueur frêle de fin de journée… senteur d'été.

Les yeux dans le vague, je me tiens face à la barrière qui sépare le jardin du Terrier à la nature elle-même. Une broutille… rien d'utile… qui pourtant me rend service. Merlin, pourquoi suis-je comme ça ? Pourquoi suis-je incapable de tenir sur mes jambes à ce moment même ? Peut-être parce qu'elles sont dignes de moi : Molles. C'est ça, je suis mou, je me laisse porter par le destin, sans chercher à comprendre si oui ou non je peux l'influencer. Voilà peut-être pourquoi je suis le seul… solitaire. Aucune attache… personne qui puisse réellement se souvenir de moi dans trois générations… Ron… Oncle Ron voilà ce que je serais tout au plus.

- Ron… je suis désolée…

Surtout ne pas se retourner. Ne pas replonger… l'oublier.

Je continue mon observation des brins d'herbes et tente d'écourter la conversation, peine perdue lorsque l'on connaît un tant soit peu Hermione.

- Il n'y a pas de problème… j'ai juste été… surpris.

Surpris, c'est le mot, autant qu'à ce moment même, lorsqu'un gazouillement se fait entendre. Je ne bouge pas la tête et tente tout de même un regard discret.

La peau blanche et de grands yeux, il n'a pas réellement changé, juste vieilli, c'est un fait. Il porte un chapeau sans doute ficelé de manière magique puisqu'à la manière dont il tire dessus, il faudrait un miracle pour ne pas qu'il tombe. Il grimace, et je comprends d'où venait le couinement qui couvre presque nos voix.

- C'est lorsqu'on vient le week-end… Ginny trouve que c'est plus pratique de mettre un lit d'enfant…

- Hum.

Que veut-elle que je réponde à ça ? Elle me fatigue avec ses questions, tout autant que les braillements du môme qu'elle tient dans ses bras.

- Tu veux le prendre ?

Je détourne le visage et grimace. Pourquoi voudrait-elle que je le prenne ? C'est sûr, j'en ai envie… mais il a un père cet enfant, et s'il n'est pas capable de veiller sur lui, qu'il ne compte pas sur moi. C'est débile ce que je dis, bien sûr qu'il peut… compter sur moi.

Néanmoins je lutte, et après un énième cri, je ne trouve qu'à lui dire :

- Tu ne veux pas lui retirer ce chapeau, il n'aime pas ça tu le vois non !

- Peut-être mais c'est dangereux de laisser un enfant au soleil sans le couvrir un minimum.

- Quel soleil ? On est à la fin de la journée, il ne risque plus rien.

- Il a la peau très fragile Ron… je…

Je ne la laisse pas finir et m'éloigne à petits pas pendant que je l'entends soupirer :

- Il ne changera jamais…

- Je t'ai entendue Hermione…

Je me retourne et la voit poser l'enfant à terre. Le voilà qui court d'un pas assuré vers Merlin seul sait où. Il a réellement grandi… assez pour savoir marcher… parler… mais quel âge peut-il bien avoir ?

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu t'enfuis toujours au lieu d'affronter ce qui te dérange ?

- Parce qu'on nous a créé assez de problèmes comme ça pour s'en faire d'autre.

Je regarde l'enfant sautiller sur place sans aucune raison apparente… mais c'est dingue comme cette vision peut me réchauffer le cœur. Aucun problème pour lui, autre que ce fichu chapeau.

- Tu te rends compte que je n'ai jamais pu avoir une seule conversation sérieuse avec toi depuis…

- Et bien, je ne t'empêche pas de me parler si encore tu trouves quelque chose d'intéressant à me raconter.

- Parce que pour toi, un enfant, ce n'est pas une chose intéressante ?

Comme elle, mon regard se tourne vers le petit qui vient de tomber à terre et nous regarde larmoyant. Il n'a pas eu mal, c'est certain… juste un coup à l'ego sans doute.

- C'est ta vie… ça ne me regarde pas et tu es libre de faire ce que tu veux.

Puis soudain, l'explosion des deux côtés. D'abord le petit qui hurle des mamans à tout va et de l'autre, la mère elle-même qui me prend pour une personne dénuée d'une sensibilité auditive.

- C'est ce que tu penses Ronald ! Tu crois que tu n'as pas de place à prendre dans ma vie ? Dans Sa vie ? Bien…

La voilà qui s'éloigne de nouveau, sans que cela ne me fasse ni chaud ni froid… pourquoi a-t-il fallut qu'il dise Papa devant moi. Comme si ce n'était pas assez dur de… Merlin, éloigne son moldu de père de mon passage.

Me voilà de nouveau seul dans un jardin bien calme… je me contente de regarder le soleil se coucher en imaginant quelle immondice va bien pouvoir m'arriver… Et c'est après avoir dû me rendre à l'évidence : ni chute de pot de fleur, ni attaque d'abeilles tueuses, que je me décide à rentrer enfin. Aujourd'hui n'était pas mon jour, voilà tout.

Je ne saurais dire pourquoi j'ai laissé mes fichus pas me ramener une fois de plus dans ma chambre… peut-être parce que les paroles de Hermione sont restées collées à mon palet… Elle voulait que je prenne part à sa vie… Pourquoi ? Elle n'a pas besoin de moi… tout comme j'essaie de ne pas avoir besoin d'elle.

J'ouvre la porte doucement pour ne pas faire couiner un de ces jouets en plastique et je m'avance vers le lit de bois sans prendre garde à la pénombre qui ne laisse entrevoir que des ombres.

Il est là… bien grand pour un si petit lit… il a une belle carrure. J'approche ma main doucement et lui caresse le visage, la main tremblante. Je ne veux pas le réveiller mais j'avais besoin de faire ça. On voit encore les marques des larmes, vestiges de la bataille qu'il y a dû y avoir avec sa mère. Sans doute n'a-t-il pas voulu aller dormir.

Et voilà que deux petits yeux me toisent de haut en bas… je l'ai réveillé finalement et mon seul réflexe est encore de lui dire « chut ». En vain…

- Papa…

Mon sang ne fait qu'un tour dans mes veines et je sens mes joues rougirent. Sans le froisser, je prends le temps de lui répondre :

- Il n'est pas là… rendors-toi…

- Papa…

Mot plus fort que le précédent, il va alerter toute la maison. Ma main se pose derrière sa tête et je le soulève jusqu'à moi. Sa tête vient se nicher dans mon cou, dans un ultime « papa » et me voilà à bercer un enfant qui n'est même pas le mien. Mais peu importe à ce moment là… je suis sans doute le plus maladroit mais au moins, il s'est apaisé et ma tête repose sur la sienne.

- Il te ressemble tu sais…

- Ginny… tu… devrais dormir.

- Je vais y aller Ron mais… j'ai entendu du bruit et je voulais vérifier que tout aller bien.

Je me sens soudainement bête de me retrouver dans cette position… plus qu'étrange. Je tiens dans mes bras l'enfant de mon ex-petite amie.

- C'est rien… il m'a pris pour son père.

Et la voilà qui gémit dans un sourire qui me fait frissonner.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fais sourire ?

- La vérité sort de la bouche des enfants Ron… ne me dis pas que tu n'avais pas compris avant…

- Compris quoi ?

- Il te ressemble beaucoup… vraiment beaucoup…

Elle disparaît et mes yeux louchent sur l'enfant qui s'endort au creux de mon épaule. Un pyjama frappé au prénom de William, des taches de rousseur témoins de sa fragilité de peau et… Merlin, elle a raison… des cheveux roux qui suffisent à envoler tous les doutes…


	50. Chapter 50

Perdu… je me sens aussi perdu que perdant. Mon fis dort à l'étage tandis que j'ai rejoint mon jardin et la fraîcheur des nuits d'été. Tant de choses se sont passées et je me découvre de nouveau. Que dois-je faire… Je ne me sens pas plus père qu'hier et pas moins que demain. Je suis Ronald Weasley, sorcier célibataire au chômage qui n'a pour lui qu'un nom qui va traîner dans un livre relatant la grande guerre. C'est pas si mal finalement, quand on voit l'existence que j'ai mené.

Mes yeux traînent de part et d'autre de la pénombre, je suis perdu… je suis un lâche. Les souvenirs de ces derniers mois me reviennent. Je pensais avoir perdu ma famille à l'époque où l'on a appris que j'étais le traître qui avait mené à la perte des Weasley. Mais si j'avais su qu'un être était en train de voir le jour dans le plus profond de celle que j'aim…

Je secoue la tête comme pour faire sortir ces pensées de mon esprit mais hélas, c'est comme si toutes ces idées avaient besoin de sortir de mon subconscient. Elles me font mal mais existent bel et bien.

Comment ai-je pu devenir cette personne si détestable ? Comment pourra-t-elle me pardonner un jour de l'avoir laisser pendant qu'elle portait notre enfant ? Comment lui, pourra me pardonner de l'avoir ignorer si longtemps ? Et puis… pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ce moldu vienne se mêler de notre vie ? Oh et puis finalement… il retire un poids dans mon esprit. Je suis le père de William, certes mais pas le papa, je suis toujours Ronald Weasley, célibataire endurci qui va finir sa vie à l'ombre d'une potence.

- Ronald ?

- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant ?

La colère laisse place à l'amertume et je me dégage de cette main qu'elle avait posé sur mon épaule. Je ne veux plus rien être pour elle et tant pis si elle ne le comprend pas.

Je l'entends soupirer et je regrette aussitôt ces pensées males saines. Mes doigts parcourent le frêle espace qu'il y a entre nos deux corps et viennent se nicher au creux de son cou. Je sais… pas très romantique mais je n'ai pas à l'être. Ma déception est encore trop forte à son égard pour effacer toutes traces de recul.

Et ses yeux se posent sur les miens, les scellant d'une seule parole :

- Je suis désolée…

Je baisse la tête. Bien sûr que la moralité voudrait que je lui dise qu'elle n'a pas à 'être mais est-ce vraiment le cas ? Car si je n'ai rien fait pour William, c'est bien parce qu'elle ne m'a rien dit non ? Je ne pouvais pas deviner quand même. Quoi que cette lettre aurait pu me mettre sur le droit chemin.

Merlin pourquoi faut-il que j'arrive à me culpabiliser ?

- Je voulais à tout prix te le dire de vive voix… mais tu es parti et il n'y avait aucun moyen pour te joindre autre que les hiboux…

Le tremblement de sa voix va de paire avec les larmes qui envahissent ses paupières. Que puis-je dire à ça ? Je n'étais pas près à refaire face à ma vie d'avant. Je doute que la présence d'un enfant ait changé quoique ce soit là dedans… Quoi que… non, impossible, enfant ou pas enfant, il mérite mieux qu'un père traître et solitaire qui n'a d'estime pour personne… même pas pour lui.

- Hermione, ça ne sert à rien de revenir là-dessus, ce qui est fait et fait…

- J'ai l'impression que… que ça ne te fait ni chaud ni froid… enfin… tu viens d'apprendre que tu as un fils de bientôt deux ans et tout ce que tu trouves à me dire c'est… n'en parlons plus !

Deux ans… alors ce petit père à deux ans… il est grand pour deux ans. Il serait temps de lui acheter un lit de grand… et puis de re décorer sa chambre. J'ai vu des cadres avec des minis figurines des plus grand joueurs de quidditch se battant les uns contre les autres… bien sûr, il faudrait retirer celle de Krum… Et puis, deux ans, c'est le bon âge pour avoir un mini-balai non ?

- Ron ! Tu m'écoutes oui !

- Euh… non.

Ses yeux me toisent d'un regard mi-étonné, mi en colère. Je viens de réaliser que j'avais dit ce simple mot tout haut. Je baisse la tête et je continu sur ma lancée, ne pas lui laisser le temps de m'en vouloir.

- Je pensais que… enfin… il a un balai ?

- Qui ça ?

- Bah… William.

Elle lève les yeux au ciel et je me surprends à continuer :

- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir un mini-balai mais on avait jamais les moyens d'en avoir un. Alors j'utilisais celui de Charlie mais il allait trop haut et une fois, papa a dû venir me chercher sur le toit de la grange. Les jumeaux ont fait croire que c'était à cause de leur bonbon à hoquet, aussi non, le balai aurait été confisqué. Alors je me dis que si on veut éviter ça…

- Ron…

Sa voix est calme et je me rends compte l'entrain que traduisait le ton de la mienne. Elle me dévisage de nouveau et je baisse encore la tête.

- Prend au moins le temps de respirer…

- J'avais peur que tu me coupes.

- Pourquoi aurais-je coupé un père qui montre enfin de l'intérêt à son fils ?

Elle a raison… elle a raison deux fois. Je ne mettais jamais rendu comte que je ne jamais montré d'intérêt pour lui… mais en même temps, c'est si récent… Et puis surtout, elle vient de prononcer le mot que j'attendais tant de ça part : « père »… Je vais pouvoir montrer à Harry que moi aussi je sais mettre de la fierté dans mon regard…

- Ron, on en reparle demain…

- Ca… ça veut dire oui ?

- Oui pour quoi ?

- Le balai…

Elle sourit et s'éloigne sans réponse… Je vais sans doute en faire de même pour rejoindre ma chambre… écouter la respiration de mon enfant et attendre que l'aube vienne enfin. Alors le soleil me laissera découvrir l'enfant que j'avais ignoré trop longtemps.


	51. Chapter 51

Ma main se crispe et se décrispe sur le journal que Hedwige vient d'apporter. Mon sang bouillonne dans mon cerveau et m'empêche de réfléchir, m'empêche de respirer. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ni même si je dois faire quoique ce soit, et j'ai peur finalement que cette histoire ne soit qu'une sale blague pour les lecteurs trop crédules comme celui que je suis.

Une main se pose sur mon épaule et des lèvres effleurent ma joue sans réellement réussir à me faire sortir de la torpeur qui m'emprisonne.

- Ron, je te laisse William, si tu as le moindre problème, tu appelles Ginny, ok ?

- …

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller, hein ? Si ce n'est pas le cas, je peux le prendre avec nous, je suis sûre que David n'y verra aucun inconvénient.

Mais que m'arrive-t-il ? Je hoche machinalement la tête sans savoir si c'est pour ce fichu article où si c'est pour la rassurer. Ce qui est certain, c'est que j'aurais dû la retenir et lui dire de laisser partir ce David. Une fois de plus, je n'en fais rien car je sais que c'est le mieux qu'il puisse lui arriver. Un mari franc et respectueux qui a un emploi stable… un emploi qui me manque… mais que je pourrais sans doute avoir.

Après ce « floc » qui me confirme le départ d'Hermione, je me sens soulevé de terre et poussé par une force qui m'était devenue inconnue : l'espoir. L'espoir de pouvoir croire que tout cela est vrai, l'espoir de pouvoir croire que j'allais devenir quelqu'un, d'ici quelques minutes. Mes yeux se posent sur le morceau de journal qui trempe dans le café que j'ai rejeté et je reprends ma respiration. Assez pour rejoindre l'étage en courant et attraper au passage la cape de mon fils.

Le petit dort profondément et je m'en veux presque de le réveiller. J'ai dit presque… D'une main assurée, je pose ma main soudainement trop grande derrière sa tête et le fait venir jusque moi. Il me regarde avec ses grands yeux ensommeillés et une moue vient à déformer sa bouche.

Un cri perçant me transperce les oreilles et me voilà à balbutier des « chut » qui n'ont aucune incidence sur ce petit être machiavélique.

Je m'affère à passer sa tête dans l'antre de son vêtement et je l'entends redoubler la sonorité de sa symphonie. Merlin pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne peut pas faire ce genre de chose magiquement ? Je ne sais pas si je dois tirer un peu plus sur le morceau de tissus ou alors refaire sortir sa tête dans l'autre sens… Il faut que je me dépêche, ses cris me font dire qu'il n'apprécie guère son séjour forcé dans le noir.

Finalement, je cède et le défait de sa cage de tissus, une couverture fera aussi bien l'affaire. Je le tiens toujours d'une main et essaye de me remémorer les conseils d'Hermione concernant les sorties du petit.

Toujours de l'eau… je tourne machinalement la tête et trouve enfin un biberon. Je ne sais même pas si c'est le sien, même pas s'il est propre et même pas si c'est réellement de l'eau qu'il y a dedans. D'un coup de baguette je le nettoie, le remplis et le fais glisser dans mon sac en bandoulière.

Toujours un chapeau en cas de soleil… Et il fait quel temps dehors ? Je n'ai même pas regardé. Avec la chance que j'ai, il doit pleuvoir… Je fais voltiger une casquette à l'effigie d'une certaine équipe de football et pense à demander des comptes à Hermione sur l'existence de ce certain Beckham.

De la crème solaire, toujours pour le soleil… Par Merlin, je l'ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas quel temps il fait et si je ne me presse pas, je vais être en retard. Je peux savoir pourquoi il faut mettre de la crème à un enfant alors qu'on a pris soin de le couvrir contre le vent et de lui mettre une casquette. On la met où la crème ? Sur les mains ? J'arrache le tube de la table à langer et le glisse également dans le sac, y'aura plus qu'à longer les murs.

Merlin, un trou de mémoire… de quoi un gamin si petit peut-il avoir besoin pour une sortie qui prendra au pire une bonne heure ? D'une baby-sitter plus compétente que son père, c'est certain.

Et mes yeux se posent sur ce sac qui me nargue depuis le début… Par la fée Morgane, elle m'avait dit « prends le sac » ! Mais sérieusement, elle me voit me balader avec un sac qui représente une grosse peluche avec une tétine dans la bouche ? Je n'oserais même pas faire porter ce sac à Will.

Je repose l'enfant dans son lit en lui arrachant d'autres cris et vide le contenu de « nounours » dans ma bandoulière. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a là dedans mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps de chercher le doxys. Je soulève une nouvelle fois William qui décidemment a bien le caractère de sa mère et nous descendons jusqu'à la cheminée. Direction le ministère de la magie.

Le lieu n'a toujours pas changé… inutile d'espérer comprendre en quelle année nous sommes ici. Je déambule dans le hall en rougissant sous les regards de ces gens qui croient que je maltraite mon enfant. Je suis certain qu'ils se disent : encore quelqu'un qui ne sait pas s'occuper de son fils. Et le pire c'est qu'ils ont raison mais ce n'est quand même pas de ma faute s'il est grognon parce qu'il a peu dormi. Quoique… je pourrais bien être le responsable finalement.

Je fais glisser William sur mon autre hanche et le prie de se taire en vissant sa casquette sur ses oreilles. Merlin… non seulement ça l'a fait taire mais en plus de ça, ça cache ses larmes aux yeux de ses curieux. Enfin ces ascenseurs s'offrent à moi, le pire là dedans c'est que je n'ai jamais su lequel je devais prendre. Au pire, je m'enfonce dans le premier qui arrive et sens les notes de papier frôler ma tête trop haute.

Quelle idée ces notes volantes, il ne se passe pas une seconde sans que l'une d'entre elle rentre en contact avec mon visage et reparte en faisant un bruit de balai cassé sans doute dû à leur aile froissée.

Les niveaux défilent devant moi jusqu'au deuxième. La voix de femme m'annonce « Département de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier général des Aurors, Services administratif du magenmagot », et fait remonter de la même façon une boule dans ma gorge déjà bien serrée.

Neuf heures… les bureaux doivent tout juste ouvrir. Et je déchante en voyant la queue qui s'est déjà accumulée devant LE bureau. Je soupire et me laisse tomber dans une chaise.

Je ne vais pas pouvoir rester très longtemps… Will commence déjà à s'agiter et le jeu des marionnettes ne marche déjà plus. Je me laisse dix bonnes minutes et je pars… je sais que ça ne sera pas assez mais… par Merlin, William, comprends que c'est pour notre futur à tous les deux et cesses un peu de pleurer !

- Monsieur ?

Je lève la tête vers une jeune femme aux cheveux tirés par quatre épingles. Je dois avoir l'air totalement ahuri et je sens quelque chose de gluant couler sur mon cou. Il fallait bien sûr qu'il me rejette son jus de fruit à ce moment précis… D'un geste je tire une serviette de mon sac et je m'essuie en continuant de fixer mon interlocutrice.

- C'est votre enfant ?

Pour toutes réponses je soulève la casquette de Will qui se met à rugir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça… enfin si… j'aime voir les yeux des gens s'écarquiller et un sourire se former sur leurs lèvres. En effet ça marche.

- Oh… Et bien, suivez-moi ! On ne va pas faire attendre ce petit bout plus longtemps.

Je me lève et la suis en subissant les remontrances de ces hommes qui attendent depuis bien plus longtemps que moi. Et oui les gars, parfois ça a des avantages d'être père.

Un bureau qui est réellement un bureau de femme… des fleurs à pertes de vue. Je tourne mon visage vers les fenêtres magiques et vois soudainement qu'il neige. Bizarre… pour un mois de juin.

- Je suppose que vous avez lu l'article de la gazette du sorcier ce matin ?

- En effet.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'à ce moment là je me sens complètement idiot d'avoir fait comme tout le monde ? J'ai l'impression de venir mendier un boulot que je ne crois pas mériter.

- Vous avez donc participé activement à la grande guerre ?

- Oui… je me suis occupé des retranchements en Amérique et j'ai participé à la défense de l'école de Salem. J'ai filtré les derniers mangemorts juste avant la chute de Vous-savez-qui.

- C'est tout ?

Non ce n'est pas tout mais je ne suis pas venu là pour me vendre. J'ai fais ce que je devais faire… un point c'est tout.

- J'ai passé cinq ans de ma vie… oh et puis…

- Vous savez, je me dois de vérifier vos informations… Vous avez vu par vous-même le nombre de personnes qui prétendent avoir été d'une aide importante. A votre avis, combien disent réellement la vérité ?

- Peu…

- Exactement. Je ne veux pas dire par là que je ne vous crois pas… Ecoutez, il me faut vos nom et prénoms. Vous avez une semaine pour nous renvoyer des attestations écrites de personnes qui pourrons commenter votre aide durant cette époque. Comme vous avez dû le lire, il serait mieux de rassembler le plus de témoignages possibles… et il nous faut la preuve d'au moins deux ans de service. Et… pour votre enfant… il faudra trouver un autre moyen de garde.

- Je le sais.

- Bien, vous renverrez tout cela à ce service et nous verrons si oui ou non vous pourrez avoir un entretien qui déterminera votre acceptation ici… Nous sommes d'accord Mr… Mr ?

- Weasley. Weasley Ronald Bilius.

Je vois ses yeux s'écarquiller et me sens de nouveau léger.


	52. Chapter 52

_Je sais que je ne l'ai pas encore fait alors voilà: merci d'être là, merci pour vos reviews si gentilles et motivantes! Et oui, je lis toutes les reviews qui me font avoir le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles d'ailleurs, et oui je réponds à certaines. Simplement, il y a des fois où c'est assez dure de m'y tenir...(genre question indiscrète qui pourrait vous gâcherla surprise > )Bref, on m'a demandé un dialogue sérieux entre Ron et Hermione alors voilà! Si vous avez d'autres demandes où d'autres souhaits, je peux mettre tout ça dans l'histoire! Voilà encore un gros merci et je promets de répondre un peu plus aux reviews mais pas forcément en début de chapitre. Sur ce... Bonne lecture!_

Le énième parchemin qui atterrit sur l'herbe sèche du jardin. Je suis allongé là depuis Merlin seul sait combien de temps et j'essaie d'éviter au maximum la présence des « autres ». Personne ne sait rien de mes agissements pour la simple et bonne raison que je suis si peu sûr de moi que je suis certain de ne pas survivre à une de leurs moqueries.

Mais par Godric… que dois-je écrire dans cette lettre au ministère ? Qu'est-ce que je dois bien pouvoir leur raconter ?

Ma main parcourt la feuille de papier et en vient à dessiner de simples traits réguliers. Je dessine… voilà la seule chose que je suis capable de faire, moi, aspirant au poste d'auror. Et encore, il n'est pas peu dire qu'un lutin de Cornouailles qui apprendrait à écrire avec ses pieds se débrouillerait mieux que moi.

Dans quelle histoire me suis-je encore fourré ? Qui suis-je pour pouvoir prétendre avoir le niveau ? Une voix me dit que finalement, ce n'est pas peu d'avoir combattu au côté du survivant… Certes… si j'avais pu être le survivant et pas un survivant. Je suis juste son ami et sa notoriété ne… par Merlin… une idée folle me traverse l'esprit… Harry… il est la solution. Une seule lettre de sa main pourrait m'ouvrir toutes les portes, j'en suis certain. Mais ne rêvons pas… Je ne suis pas assez désespéré pour ramper aux pieds de mon meilleur ami. Je dois construire ma vie sans lui… depuis le temps que je rêve de le faire.

Je roule en boule cette feuille et je la fais léviter derrière ma tête en un coup de baguette bien placé.

- Ron si tu ne veux pas me voir, tu me le dis de vive voix, pas avec une feuille ensorcelée.

Hermione s'approche de moi, la fameuse feuille dans ses mains et je la remercie intérieurement de ne pas avoir céder à la tentation de la déplier. Elle se contente finalement de la mettre avec les autres…

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous caches encore…

- Quelque chose que je ne veux pas que tu voies…

- Oh, tu t'es amélioré dans ta repartie…

Elle vient s'asseoir à côté de moi et remonte ses genoux sur sa poitrine. C'est fou ce que cette posture peut-être enfantine. La tête reposant sur ses genoux, elle me dévisage, le regard ailleurs.

- Ne te gêne pas pour moi… continue ce que tu faisais Ron.

- Hum… bizarrement, une pause me ferait le plus grand bien. Je crois que je ne m'en sortirais pas de toute manière.

- Si tu me parlais un peu de ce que tu fais, je pourrais peut-être trouver le moyen de t'aider.

- Sans doute mais j'aimerais… le faire seul. Je ne suis plus un enfant… plus besoin de loucher sur ta feuille pour avoir la réponse à mes questions.

- Tu ne louchais pas sur ma feuille Ron… elle était bien en face de toi et tu n'avais plus qu'à recopier.

- Pas toujours… tu oublies les fois où tu avais pitié de moi et où tu corrigeais mon devoir avant le prof…

Elle sourit et repose la tête sur ses genoux. Par Merlin, quelque chose ne va pas et je me bats pour ne pas lui demander… La croire malheureuse est une chose, en avoir la confirmation en est une autre.

- Beaucoup de choses se sont passées hein ?

Où veut-elle en venir ? Je hoche la tête frénétiquement… Merlin oui que le temps a passé. Nous sommes arrivés au stade de parents sans l'avoir prémédité… Déjà que l'on raconte que la guerre prive de l'enfance, il a fallut que l'on accélère la cadence.

- On a 23 ans et on est parents… Qui aurait cru ça quand on a quitté le collège ?

- Moi je l'aurais cru Hermione…

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

- Et bien… je suppose que c'est dans mes gènes. On fait des enfants tôt dans la famille.

Merlin assure moi que c'est une bonne réponse. Apparemment oui car elle hoche la tête et reprend sa place initiale, nichée entre ses bras. Et je ne peux m'en empêcher…

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas 'Mione ?

Mais elle pleure ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal ? J'ai rien dit hein ? Ou alors je deviens complètement fou et je ne me rends pas compte des débilités que je peux sortir.

Je me mets à genoux et me place devant elle… je suis paniqué, oui c'est vrai. Je ne voulais pas….

- Excuse moi Hermione… je ne voulais pas te faire pleurer…

Elle détourne son visage de moi et je la rattrape avec mon doigt pour la forcer à me regarder. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi… faible.

- Hermione ! Tu me fais peur là… c'est pas dans tes habitudes de craquer comme ça.

- Il y a des choses qui changent Ron… il faut savoir mettre de côté sa fierté quand on a…

- … un enfant.

Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a poussé à finir sa phrase mais au moins, j'ai réussi à lui faire esquisser un semblant de sourire. Où plutôt une grimace qui ressemble à un sourire.

- Tu t'inquiètes pour Will c'est ça ?

- Ron… Rien ne se passe comme je l'avais prévu ! Je voulais… je voulais poursuivre des études et décrocher des diplômes ! Je voulais trouver un emploi et rentrer chaque soir pour retrouver mon mari exténué par une journée de travail… Je voulais me marier en blanc et préparer la venue de mon premier enfant avec lui… Je voulais qu'on emménage dans une grande maison… je voulais voir le père de mon fils passer ses nuits d'insomnie à repeindre la chambre d'ami en bleu… je voulais me disputer avec lui sur le choix de son prénom…

- Faire un enfant avec l'homme que tu aimais…

- .. c'est guère la seule chose que dieu m'a donné Ron.

Ses yeux bruns me scrutent profondément et je sens des frissons m'envahir… frissons de peur qui me fichent une pression pas possible. Elle ne peut pas dire ça… je lui interdis de me dire ça… Elle a une vie… Elle a créé une vie à William… Je suis en train de faire la mienne. Elle ne peut pas tout gâcher d'un simple mot.

- Je t'interdis de dire ça…

- Ron, je…

- Non Hermione… tu es fatiguée… tu… tu dis n'importe quoi…

Sans lui laisser le temps de me rattraper, je me lève et pars en courant sans un regard arrière… Tel le gamin que j'aurais dû encore être à 23 ans.


	53. Chapter 53

_Voilà, je viens d'écrire le dernier chapitre. Ca sera le chapitre 55... ç__a me fait tout bizarre... enfin, faut se dire que c'est la fin d'une fic et que ça me laisse le temps d'en mettre une autre en route! Enfin, encore merci d'être là!_

_Caly..._

Je me tortille les mains en imaginant comment je vais bien pouvoir demander une telle chose à mon meilleur ami. Assis dans un des fauteuils du salon, je regarde le vide en espérant silencieusement que quelque chose de réellement extraordinaire arrive. Mais comme d'habitude, il n'y a rien ici de plus bruyant que le calme de la campagne. Jusqu'à ce que…

- Ron ça t'arrive de lire le journal ?

Harry qui me fait des remontrances, on aura relativement tout vu. Je hoche la tête et prend le morceau de papier qu'il me tend. Un papier que je connais par cœur pour l'avoir lu et relu des centaines de fois. Pour m'être présenté à ce bureau… Pour avoir eu l'espoir de devenir quelqu'un.

- Par Merlin, tu n'as plus qu'aujourd'hui pour te présenter et devenir auror !

- Je sais Harry…

- Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ! Tu ne vas pas pouvoir rester là à attendre que le monde passe sans lever le petit doigt ! Tiens prends ça, signe en bas et envoies le tout de suite. Tu peux prendre Hedwige si tu veux…

Je prends la lettre qu'il me tend et la déplie pendant que monsieur m'observe silencieusement… Ce que je redoutais tant… finalement, je n'aurais pas à lui demander. Il l'a fait sans que… Qu'est-ce que je peux dire à ça ? Une petite voix me demande de lui rendre pour préserver ma fierté et une autre me dit que cette fierté, je l'ai perdue il y a bien longtemps.

- Je… je ne sais pas quoi dire…

- Et bien tu vas lever des fesses d'ici et envoyer ça sur le champ. Et puis, tu vas faire de ton mieux pour décrocher ce poste… Je suis certain qu'il n'y aura pas de meilleure recrue que toi cette année !

Je le regarde partir sur ces mots et je pars à la recherche d'Hedwige avant que ma bonne volonté ne s'envole à sa place.

Voilà, finalement, tout est partie et si Merlin le veut bien, d'ici quelques mois, j'aurais enfin ma vie à moi… une vie qui se résumera à un simple travail.

Soudainement, ma conversation passée avec Hermione me revient et me fais réfléchir sur tant de choses. Moi non plus je n'ai pas eu ce que je voulais. Rien ne se passe comme prévu… et je me demande parfois si ça aurait réellement pu être pire qu'aujourd'hui.

Après tout je suis quoi ? Un sorcier qui travaille pour sa sœur… loge chez sa sœur… et regarde son fils grandir en ce demandant quand il va partir à son tour pour le laisser de nouveau seul et regrettant tout un tas de choses.

- Ron ?

C'est toujours dans les pires moments qu'il faut que quelqu'un vienne vous voir et vous empêche de remettre les choses au clair. Je ne détourne pas le visage de mon néant et je ne peux que sentir le canapé s'affaisser lorsqu'elle vient à s'y installer.

- Hermione… je sais que tu vas sans doute me faire regretter de t'avoir dit ça mais je ne pense pas que ce soit le moment.

- Ca n'a jamais été le moment pour quoi que ce soit… c'est bien ça tout le drame de notre histoire.

- Quelle histoire ? Celle qui n'a jamais commencé où celle qui a pris fin au moment où…

- Ron… notre histoire… celle qu'on a écrit dès que l'on s'est rencontré dans ce train.

- Au moment où déjà tu me faisais remarquer que je n'étais pas à la hauteur.

- Tu as raison.

- Quoi ?

- J'ai dis que tu avais raison.

- J'avais bien compris alors. Hermione Granger vient de me dire que j'avais raison. Hermione Granger vient de ce fait d'avouer qu'elle avait tord…

- N'en rajoute pas, je pourrais revenir sur mes paroles.

- Non tu ne le feras pas.

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que ça serait avouer que tu as eu tord de me dire ça.

Je l'observe et je vois un sourire discret se dessiner sur son visage. Vous savez, ce genre de sourire qui peut égayer n'importe quelle personne. Celui qui veut dire : et bien tu m'as eu mais je prépare ma vengeance. Celui qui rend heureux d'être ici à ce moment précis.

- Tu ne veux pas savoir pourquoi tu as raison ?

Nettement moins drôle : le moment de cette vengeance précédemment cité. Quoi que je dise, je vais y avoir droit.

- Je suppose que si je te réponds non, tu vas quand même me le dire non ?

- Oui.

- Donc dans tous les cas je… oh et puis vas-y, je n'aurais qu'à faire comme d'habitude.

Son sourcil se arque et je tiens entre mes lèvres le deuxième sourire de la journée.

- Oui comme d'habitude… faire semblant de t'écouter, acquiescer de temps en temps et puis faire une gaffe qui te prouvera que je n'ai rien compris. Après tu te mettras en colère et finalement, ça sera encore moi le perdant.

- Ronald… j'ai toujours dit que tu étais à plaindre.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce que j'avais raison ?

- Parce que je ne te croyais pas capable de me faire découvrir tant de choses. Je ne te savais pas si entier. Je ne te pensais pas que derrière tes longues plages de silence il y avait tant de choses pensées et qui valaient le coup d'être comprises. Je ne pensais pas que tes coups de colère étaient les simples reflets d'un caractère passionné.

- Et tu ne pensais pas que j'avais une capacité émotionnelle finalement supérieure à une simple petite cuillère …

- Tu te souviens de ça ?

- Tu crois réellement que je n'écoutais jamais ce que tu avais à me dire ?

- Et bien oui.

- Tu avais raison…

Je ne vois pas le coussin atterrir sur mon visage et couvrir le son de son rire cristallin. Ca me fait plaisir de la retrouver… Plaisir de retrouver la Hermione du Poudlard Express. Celle qui arrive à laisser de côté ses mœurs pour devenir quelqu'un de farfelue. Je suis heureux de pouvoir faire parcourir mes mains sur sa peau, la couvrir de chatouilles sans avoir d'autres idées que les remises en question que m'amène chaque contact avec elle.


	54. Chapter 54

_Voilà, avant dernier chapitre... snif. Bonne lecture! Et Merlin que j'aime cette discussion entre frère et soeur. Je sais pourquoi Ginny est mon personnage de prédilection._

- Je le pose où ça Ron ?

Je fais un signe de tête vers le placard et la baguette de Ginny s'abaisse pour laisser tomber le fardeau à l'endroit prévu dans un bruit sourd.

Voilà, j'ai enfin mon chez moi. Oh bien sûr, c'est pas luxueux… Ca n'a rien à voir avec le manoir des Malefoy, mais ceci est mon chez moi. Une maison sur deux étages, avec deux chambres et une salle de bain minime. Mais ici, c'est chez moi… chez Ronald Weasley, nouvel auror qui a un bureau à l'étage deux du ministère de la magie.

Je tourne la tête autour de moi… ravi. Voici la chambre de mon fils, décoré à l'effigie des canons de Chudley. Oui, peut-être qu'il n'aurait pas voulu ça mais il n'a que trois ans alors il subit les facéties de son père pendant qu'il a encore l'âge de le prendre pour un héros. J'ai même pensé à lui mettre des livres moldus. Allez savoir pourquoi il les adore alors que les images ne bougent même pas. Il ressemble beaucoup plus à sa mère que je ne le pensais. Et puis, il y a ce balai… son premier balai. J'ai enfin eu l'autorisation de l'acheter… enfin… disons que c'est un compromis. William va dans une école moldue et je lui apprends à monter sur un balai.

Je me laisse tomber sur son lit qu'il baptisera bientôt j'espère… et entoure mes bras autour de la taille de ma petite sœur qui me décroche un regard moqueur.

- Dis donc Ron, la paternité t'a rendu mollasson.

- Je n'ai pas le droit de montrer mon affection à ma chère petite sœur ?

- Affection ? C'est de toi qu'on parle ?

- Bonjour les préjugés…

- Si vraiment tu veux de l'affection… tu sais à qui tu devrais en parler.

- Hum… qu'est-ce que je te réponds là ? Non… et dans ce cas tu me déballes tout un plan sur La personne. Ou oui… et là tu me demandes ce que j'attends.

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

- Et bien qu'est-ce que tu attends ?

- Ginny… Hermione a refait sa vie… Elle a quelqu'un de bien et j'espère qu'elle sera heureuse avec lui et qu'elle construira une vie équilibrée à notre fils.

- Tu es amoureux d'elle…

- Que ? Hein ?

J'ai failli m'étouffer en l'entendant dire cette… ce mensonge. Oui, un mensonge. Ronald Weasley ne peut être amoureux de qui que ce soit… Ok, je ne suis pas meilleur acteur que ma sœur mais le fait est là… je ne peux rien faire. Pas au risque de gâcher de nouveau sa vie.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu sais de ça ? Tu es…

- Mariée… heureuse… mère de famille. En bref, plus une enfant. Et il serait peut-être temps que tu me prennes comme telle. Ron… ça se voit dans tes yeux… dans ton comportement…

- Je lui ai fait trop de mal pour…

- Tu as changé ! Pardonne-toi ! Pardonne-toi avant de penser au sien !

- Comment pourrait-elle…

- Elle l'a déjà fait.

- Tout comme elle a refait sa vie sans moi…

- Alors là, je t'arrête tout de suite. De une, tu feras toujours partie de sa vie de par William. Tu es le père de son enfant et ça ce n'est pas rien. Et puis… et puis de qui veux-tu parler en disant ça ?

- Ne fais pas l'idiote, tu vois de qui je veux parler… David.

- David… par Merlin Ron… voilà presque six mois qu'elle ne le voit plus et par pitié, ne me demande pas pourquoi.

Dommage, c'est exactement ce que j'allais faire. Mes yeux parcourent la voûte étoilée de la chambre et j'essaie dérisoirement de ne pas me laisser espérer. Espérer que peut-être je peux réellement être celui qu'il lui faut.

- Il y a tellement de personnes mieux que moi… qui la rendront plus heureuse…

- Là je suis d'accord avec toi.

Elle a toujours eu le don de réconforter les gens. Je me souviens maintenant pourquoi je n'ai jamais réellement eu de belles et grandes conversations avec elle.

- Merci… je me sens beaucoup mieux.

- Et bien quoi Ron ? Tu t'attendais à ce que je te dise : mais non voyons… arrête de te dénigrer. Tu es quelqu'un de bien.

- Par exemple.

- Tu sais que ce n'est pas vrai… tu as fait des erreurs… tu es quelqu'un de parfaitement détestable quand tu t'y mets. Tu es grognon, désordonné, colérique, extrêmement secret et puéril.

- Donnez moi une corde que j'en finisse tout de suite…

- Ron… à côté de ça… je ne connais pas une personne plus généreuse que toi. Tu peux te donner corps et âme pour ceux que tu aimes. Tu es courageux et drôle… Et je t'interdis de me rappeler un jour que j'ai pu te dire ça.

- Dommage… je l'avais déjà gravé dans mon esprit.

- Tu sais Ron, il y a un proverbe moldu qui dit « le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ne connaît pas ». Je crois qu'il n'y a rien de plus vrai parce que quand tu aimes une personne… tu l'aimes pour un tas de petites choses toutes aussi futiles que bêtes… pour ses qualités bien sûr… mais crois-moi ou pas, tu en arrives à aimer ses défauts… à les trouver charmants… Et puis… tu l'aimes parce qu'avec elle tu as l'impression que chaque jour, aussi commun qu'il puisse être, est toujours différent. Pour ces petites choses qu'elle te fait ressentir… Pour la personne qu'elle te fait devenir.

Je me suis toujours dit que ma sœur était bizarre… dans un monde à part. Mais pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'ai l'impression de comprendre chacun des mots qu'elle vient de prononcer. Pour la première fois, je me sens tellement sûr de moi que je pourrais parcourir le monde sur le dos d'un dragon.

Pour la première fois… je veux aller cueillir les étoiles qui brillent dans ses yeux.


	55. Chapter 55

_Voilà, ceci est le dernier chapitre. Merci de m'avoir suivit et sans doute à trés bientôt dans de nouvelles aventures! _

Je regarde le soleil passer à travers les arbres et dessiner sur l'herbe sèche des dessins enfantins. Que c'est bon l'été… que c'est bon les vacances lorsqu'on en profite avec ceux que l'on aime. Car oui, moi Ronald Weasley, je suis amoureux. Moi Ronald Weasley, je suis père de deux merveilleux fils et futur chasseur de tout ce qui aura le malheur de tourner autour de ma fille et de lui montrer un autre intérêt que celui purement amical.

- Et bien te voilà !

Je penche ma tête en arrière et reçois sur mes lèvres les baisers papillons de mon épouse. Oui, épouse. Ma 'Mione a fait de moi l'homme le plus chanceux de la planète. L'homme si peu sûr que j'étais ne vit plus que pour l'amour que l'on me porte, qu'elle me porte. Oui j'y crois. Je crois que tout est possible tant que l'on se sait supporté. Je crois qu'il n'aurait pas pu m'arriver quelque chose de plus exaltant… et je sais que l'homme ne gagne rien à être si terre à terre.

- Tu sais ce que Thomas a fait ?

Je plisse le front et croise mes bras derrière ma tête. Si elle me dit ça, c'est que j'y suis forcément pour quelque chose.

- C'est pas de ma faute.

Elle laisse s'échapper un rire qu'elle étouffe dans sa main. J'aime pas quand elle fait ça. J'aime pas quand je ne comprends pas… Mais Merlin sait si j'aime la voir si heureuse.

- Je peux savoir pour quoi tu dis ça, Ron ?

- Et bien, vu le ton de ta phrase, je suppose que tu supposes que je dois y être pour quelque chose.

- Je… tu es incorrigible. Il vient de faire apparaître sa peluche avec ta baguette.

Je me relève dans un bond complètement surpris. Faut croire que lui aussi a pris de l'intelligence de sa mère.

- Mais… comment… il… entière la peluche ? Et où elle était ? Je veux dire… c'est bien, hein ?

- Mis à part le fait que tu aies encore laissé traîner ta baguette n'importe où… je suppose qu'on peut être très fiers que notre fils de deux ans sache faire ça.

Elle sourit et dépose sa tête sur mon torse. J'aime la sentir le long de moi. Croire pendant un instant qu'elle ne bougera pas de là. J'aime poser ma main sur son ventre arrondi, et pouvoir imaginer ma petite fille sans avoir encore la pression de devoir la protéger comme il se doit… comme un père doit protéger sa fille… sa chère petite fille.

- Ambre…

Elle relève la tête et me fais comprendre que j'ai pensé à voix haute. Ca m'arrive souvent ces derniers jours. Ginny dit que c'est parce que je veux partager mon bonheur. Harry prétend que je deviens sénile.

- Quoi c'est joli Ambre ?

- C'est surtout très dur.

- Tu crois qu'on va réussir à lui trouver un prénom ?

- Et bien si jamais on n'y arrive pas, on prendra le prénom qui correspond à son jour de naissance.

- Hors de question… imagine que ce soit… je ne sais pas moi… Pétunia !

- C'est Harry qui serait content.

Par Merlin, je ne me souviens pas que ce fût aussi dur pour les deux autres. Enfin, c'est peut-être dû au fait que William a été baptisé bien avant que je le rencontre pour la première fois, et que Thomas a simplement hérité du prénom de son arrière grand-père maternel.

- Pourquoi pas Molly ?

Je sens mon cœur sursauter dans ma poitrine et à la vue de la grimace que vient de faire Hermione, je pense qu'elle a aussitôt ressenti mon mal-être. Je ne me suis jamais réellement pardonné la perte de ma mère. Je ne pense pas qu'avoir une fille portant son prénom m'aidera au contraire.

- Pourquoi pas Jane dans ce cas ?

Elle grimace et cette perspective ne l'enchante pas plus que l'idée de devoir accueillir un troupeau d'Hippogriffe dans le salon.

- Jane c'est mon second prénom… il y a assez de moi, non ? Mais j'aime bien l'idée des pierres pour prénom.

- Hum… ne connais pas…

- Opale ?

- …_préfère Jane…_

- Jade ? T'as raison… c'est beau Jade. Jade Weasley… Vendu !

Peut-on m'éclairer sur le moment précis où j'ai donné mon avis ? Mais ses yeux brillent tellement que je ne peux pas me résoudre à lui montrer mon désaccord… quoique… réellement désaccord ? Elle a raison. Comme toujours… Ca m'énerve ! Jade Weasley… rien ne pourrait être plus doux à mes oreilles.

La voilà qui se lève et part vers la maison en trottinant. Je la regarde se mouvoir dans sa robe d'été et ne peux m'empêcher de penser qu'il n'y a rien de plus mystérieux qu'une femme enceinte. Il faudra d'ailleurs que je m'arrange pour vivre ces moments plus souvent. Un sourire vient se poser sur mon visage. Elle qui s'était promise de n'avoir que deux enfants. J'avais réussi à pousser le bouchon un peu plus loin. Peut-être qu'en lui certifiant qu'il n'est pas facile de vivre dans une famille quand on en est la seule fille…

Je n'ai le temps de rêver plus longtemps qu'un balai passe en trombe devant moi. Sursautant, je me retrouve assis à regarder voler mon aîné.

Main serrée sur son manche, le visage crispé par sa concentration et le regard fier, en plus d'un surdoué, je ferais de William le meilleur joueur de Quidditch de Poudlard.

Et puis, il sera bientôt suivi par Tom… mon petit homme qui déambule jusqu'à moi en trébuchant sur les mottes de terre. Des cheveux châtains hirsutes et des yeux bleus, il est le parfait mélange de nous deux.

Ma main se tend par réflexe vers son minois et son poids me repousse en arrière. La tête dans l'herbe, son cœur battant contre le mien, je regarde les nuages en ne pensant qu'à une chose :

Merlin que le ciel est beau.


	56. Chapter 56

_Je sais que c'était censé être fini, mais on m'a fait la remarque que j'avais raté le passage de la déclaration alors voilà, je vous mets un petit bonus! En espérant que ça vous fasse plaisir. Cette fois, c'est fini pour de bon!_

- Bonjour Ron !

- _'Mione_…

Son visage s'approche dangereusement du mien et ses lèvres viennent frôler ma joue tandis que je ferme les yeux. Une sale habitude… comme si j'espérais à chaque fois que son visage dévit de sa trajectoire et… évitons de penser à ça… pas tout de suite. Je ne veux pas tout gâcher et me concentrer sur ce que j'ai à lui dire. Sur ce que j'ai passé la nuit à écrire sur un parchemin… ma main tapote la poche de mon pantalon. Par Merlin où est-ce que j'ai fichu ce bout de papier !

- Ca ne va pas Ron ?

Comment a-t-elle pu voir que ça n'allait pas ? Je tente de sourire et ses sourcils se froncent. Je suis réellement un piètre acteur.

- J'ai perdu un… un truc.

- Hum… je serais toi, j'aurais l'œil sur William. Il a la méchante habitude de prendre ce qui n'est pas à lui.

Elle dit ça d'un ton si léger que ça en devient effrayant. Mon fils vient de me faire perdre la chance de me rétablir avec sa mère. Comment vais-je faire moi maintenant ?

- C'était pas important j'espère ?

- De quoi ?

- Cette chose que tu as perdu Ron…

- Ah… euh… je ne crois pas.

Je baisse les yeux vers mes chaussures, espérant qu'elles se mettent subitement à parler et me défassent de ce fardeau. Sa main vient frôler mon front et une nouvelle fois, ses yeux se crispent. Elle va réellement croire que je suis malade. Si elle savait… oui je le suis. Marre d'attendre, je me suis laissé embobiner par ma petite sœur. Je me suis laissé croire que finalement, peut-être que… peut-être que oui, Hermione Granger est celle que je veux, celle qui est faite pour moi… mais encore faut-il que ce ne soit pas une hallucination. Encore faut-il que ma sœur n'ait pas retrouvé pour un instant ses délires d'adolescente.

- Tu es sûr que ça va…

- Je… tu es toujours avec ?

- Qui ça ?

Elle me pose cette question en sachant pertinemment la réponse. Tout comme moi… mais j'espérais peut-être avoir une raison pour faire demi-tour. Pour ne pas lui dire tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur et qui prône dans la poche de la salopette que porte le petit garçon qui vient me narguer à l'instant…

- William !

Merlin, c'est pas ma voix ça ! Je ne suis pas une fille ! Et je n'ai pas peur ! Alors pourquoi tremble-t-elle ?

J'accroche mon fils au passage et le serre le long de moi, le temps de glisser la main dans sa poche et de reprendre le feuille. Ni vu, ni connu. Je le relâche, il bougonne et s'enfuit en courant.

- Non, décidemment Ron, tu ne vas pas bien.

- Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question 'Mione.

- Je…

Son visage se ferme et ses yeux scrutent le sol avant de venir forcer le passage de mon âme. Pourquoi me fait-elle ça ?

- Ca fait longtemps Ron…

Bizarrement, je me sens respirer… comme si je redécouvrais ce besoin vital. Je prends plaisir à faire rentrer de l'air dans mes poumons et à humer son doux parfum.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je pense qu'il n'y a qu'une seule personne faite pour nous sur cette Terre. Et cette personne, ce n'était pas lui…

Il y a des phrases qui rentrent tout de suite et que l'on peut assimiler très facilement comme « À table ! » ou même « Ron qu'est-ce que tu as fait ! » ou alors, « Il y a un nouveau joueur de quidditch chez les canons de Chudley », mais il y a aussi celle que l'on a impression de ne jamais pouvoir comprendre. Celle-ci en fait partie. J'ai beau la tourner dans mon esprit, je ne peux me résoudre à croire que son regard trahissait ses mots. Serait-il possible que ce soit moi… ce double ? Serait-il possible qu'elle partage enfin mon opinion ? Serait-il possible que l'on se soit enfin trouvé après tant d'années à vivre en face à face ?

- Ron… tu me fais peur là ?

- …

- Bon écoute Ron, si t'as besoin de parler, je serais dans…

Ma main attrape la sienne et je me lève pour me retrouver à son niveau. Pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, j'ose la regarder sans détourner mon regard. Elle fait monter en moi un tel élan de fierté que je comprends pourquoi ces dernières années furent si dures pour mon ego… il me manquait quelque chose… il me manquait cette fierté que peut ressentir un homme en voyant celle qu'il aime. Il me manquait ce sentiment de réconfort… cette osmose qui laisse à penser que le meilleur est à venir.

C'est vrai, j'avais des tas de choses à lui dire… des tas de choses qui finalement n'auront jamais leur place que sur un morceau de papier. Tout peut être écrit, ou même dit, c'est tellement facile. Mais le plus dur reste à prouver…

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je…

Je baisse la tête sans desserrer mes mains de sa taille. Oui je me sens bête… bête d'avoir attendu si longtemps sans doute. Oui j'ai peur, je suis totalement effrayé et si je n'avais pas tant de fierté en moi, je l'aurais sans doute laissée partir. Oui mais voilà, le doute est la pire des choses, et le désir la meilleure.

Une dernière fois, j'affronte son regard et je n'y lis rien qui puisse me dissuader d'aller plus loin.

Sans appréhension, je l'attire vers moi et souris en ne sentant pas la moindre résistance. Je sais que je ne pourrais pas la laisser partir comme ça et je n'en ai aucune envie mais pour le moment, je me contente de partager ce moment si intense… différent des autres… certainement, je doute qu'un seul de ces instants puissent être semblables à cent mille autres. Voilà aussi pourquoi j'aime Hermione Granger. Oui, je l'aime. Moi Ronald Weasley, suis amoureux.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Parce que j'en avais envie.

Mauvaise réponse mais je suis comme ça, je crois que jamais je ne saurais dire la bonne phrase au bon moment.

- Ronald… ce n'est pas un jeu. Nous ne sommes plus des adolescents…

Et merde. Comment la faire taire ? Mes lèvres viennent frôler les siennes, une fois de plus et sa main se plaque contre mon torse pour me pousser… qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?

- Ron !

- Je t'aime…

- Quoi ? Ron… je… tu as dit que ? J'ai…

J'ai dit quoi ? Non je ne l'ai pas fait… j'ai jamais dit ça… puis même si je l'ai dit, c'est elle qui m'a poussé à le faire hein ? Non de toute façon, je ne l'ai pas dit. Je sais, je n'ai pas dit que je l'aimais.

- Excuse moi…

- Pour… pour quoi Ron ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu retires toujours ces paroles là ? Ce n'est pas un jeu ! On ne dit pas ça à la légère !

- Mais qui te dit que je le disais à la légère ?

Et je m'enfonce ! Je suis un piètre crétin qui est incapable de voir écrit « issue de secours » sur une porte de deux mètres de large. Je suis un idiot !

Et ses yeux se parsèment d'étoiles. Je n'ai pas le droit de lui faire ça…

- Hermione… ne pleure pas… C'est de ma faute. J'avais tout préparé j'te le jure ! J'avais tout mis sur une feuille pour rien oublier mais j'ai perdu la feuille. M'en veux pas.

- Tu as quoi ?

- Je suis désolé. Je sais, je ne range jamais mes affaires, mais là je voulais bien faire. Je voulais tout te dire, combien je suis heureux quand je suis à tes côtés. Combien je suis fier que tu m'aies donné un fils. Combien j'aimerais finir mes jours avec toi et combien je regrette de t'avoir laisser partir. Hermione… crois-moi… je ne veux plus te voir partir.

- Je… n'en reviens pas.

Je crois que j'ai compris… j'ai tout gâché. Encore… Pourquoi est-ce qu'on m'a donné le don de manier à la perfection des pions d'échecs et pourquoi est-ce que je suis incapable d'en faire autant avec mon esprit ?

Je soupire et lâche ses mains à contre cœur. Elle peut m'en vouloir, je comprends.

- Attends Ron !

Elle m'a rappelé ! J'ai rêvé ça tellement de fois que jamais je n'aurais cru que ça arriverait réellement. Je me retourne et comme un réflexe, elle enserre son corps contre le mien et remplit mon esprit de son odeur si apaisante.

- Moi non plus je ne veux pas te voir partir… mais… je ne pensais pas qu'un jour tu viendrais à me dire tout ça…

- Je suis désolé.

- Non Ron, ne le sois pas… c'est tellement… touchant.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui et à vrai dire, je regrette un peu que tu aies perdu ta feuille. J'aurais bien aimé te voir réciter tout ça…

- Oh bah je peux…

- Je plaisante Ron.

Sa tête vient se nicher au creux de mon épaule et j'ai du mal à croire en ce qui arrive… pourtant, je l'entends réellement me chuchoter :

- Moi aussi… moi aussi Ron… je t'aime… encore.


End file.
